Life Sucks
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: In a generation where a lot of people are like the gods, families, and especially married couples, don't stay together long. This is the story of what happens when two of the most famous half-bloods don't have a fairytale ending. T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to see what you guys think of this. It came to me rather randomly much like "At the Bar" my most popular story. I hope this is ok. It's random and if I decide I don't like it later, I'll delete it. **

* * *

After a long day at work Percy Jackson returns back to his home. He is ready to sit on the couch and watch his favorite show. Dinner is being delivered to the house as a farewell to his sixteen year old daughter who is usually his cook. This is what he wants to do, but something way different awaited him on the other side of the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" He bellowed as he came to find his daughter and a boy lying on the couch. He was on top of her.

His daughter had told him that her study group was coming over to swim after a test. There was only one person here. Frankly, they hadn't even made it to the pool deck. Melanie, his daughter, was wearing a skimpy silver bikini, that of which he had never seen before. The boy, Logan, was in black swim trunks with green fire covering about half of it that reminded Mr. Jackson all too much of Greek fire.

"Mr. Jackson," The boy scrambled to his feet grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his broad shoulders and washboard abs. "Dad!" Melanie jumped off the couch and landed lightly five feet away. The gymnast/swimmer was light and stealthy on her feet. She could sneak out of her father's house in a matter of minutes. Her mother's was a different story. The actress she called her mom had cameras that covered every corner of the house, along with alarms on every door and window at night.

"Logan, get out of my house. I don't want to see you on my property again." Percy ordered pointing at the door with a stern expression. The room seemed to grow colder with the death glare he was giving to Logan. It was as if that all the water in the pipes had iced over magically. A secret Mr. Jackson had kept from his daughter for a while. He was talented and that was one of his powers. His daughter had no clue.

"Mr. Jackson, I didn't mean to disrespect you. Please, give me a moment to explain." Logan pleaded. He was shaking slightly at the sight of the angry father. Logan was truly sorry when he spoke. The simple things that life threw at you were easy; that included an angry father. But, a father that could blast you with water to the farthest edge of the world well, that was in a new category all its own.

"Logan, get – out – of – my – house!" Percy bellowed staring down the boy whose shaking worsened under the pressure of his glare. It was hard not to piss yourself when those two green orbs turned on you like heavy artillery ready to blow your brains out. It was a scary and gory ending that Logan did not want to encounter any time soon.

"Dad, you can't just send him away!" Melanie pleaded resituating her bathing suit strap on her neck so that it sat right. There had been some far reaches and she was a mess. Her hair was in disarray which she tried to correct quickly by running her fingers through her hair. It was pointless considering it was uncorrectable. It didn't matter either. Her anger was at such levels no one was looking at her hair.

"Melanie, your mother is coming to get you. Go get ready." Percy didn't turn his attention away from the boy who hadn't made a move toward the door. It was just making Mr. Jackson mad. The boy would either move or he would be moved. There would be no just standing there.

"Logan, you'd better leave while my dad throws his temper tantrum. And, I'm not coming back from mom's place." Melanie leaped over to Logan kissed him once to make her father mad and then dashed down the hall to her room. Logan looked around the house once and then was shoved out the door by Percy. Mr. Jackson was still fuming with anger as he whipped away from the door.

A knock came on the door. Percy turned back ready to tell off the returning Logan. He threw open the door his fist balled at his side to find his ex-wife, Annabeth. She looked pissed to say the least, but that was Annabeth lately.

"Where's my daughter?" Her teeth were clenched and she stared Percy down with a death glare. It was one that could nearly match his own with just that much more intimidation from her eye color. The pigment that colored her irises made you think off a dark storm. They were also analytical. She always looked as if she were thinking of every way to kill you.

Percy stared right back making it a full on Texan draw. Someone could have whistled the western theme making it all the better. He had learned to get used to the fact that his ex hated his guts. He never backed down to the challenge of who could kill someone with a gaze. "She is in her room getting ready. Where is my son?"

"In the car sleeping, you can get him when you're ready." She said softening her gaze and stepping to the side to make way. Their children were truce territory, especially their son. He was so young and didn't need to see the fighting that went on between the two.

"Good," Percy stepped out onto the porch brushing shoulders with Annabeth. He dutifully walked over to the Camaro Annabeth considered safe and pulled his son, Tristan, out.

"Let's leave the Neanderthals to themselves." Melanie's feminine voice filled the air as she pulled three suitcases from the threshold. Two of them were large and the last small. All of them were filled to the point of explosion. She pushed past her father as he ignored her teenager attitude.

The trunk closed loudly behind Percy as he walked back up the steps to his home. He carried his son into the house and set him on the couch. Then he re-thought the action and moved Tristan to his recliner.

The door frame was the only thing that held him up as he watched his daughter climb into the front seat. He waved politely and she stuck her middle finger up to him and sat back in the seat. Percy was slightly appalled at the action, but that didn't last long. He dismissed it from his mind and barely noticed when Annabeth addressed him.

"I'll talk to her Perce. But, it looks like you messed up big." Annabeth looked at him slightly worried and then back to her car. She cared that her daughter was treating her father in such a way. It was unacceptable. Especially for a sixteen year-old.

"Thanks Anna Magnum." Percy joked. His ex wife was successful in a field she had never set for herself. She had wanted to be a famous architect. She wanted to make her mark on the world. Well, she did. But, it was just a fad and it would pass through the years to different levels of fame. As she grew older her actress career would either stay level or decrease. There was no going up when you were already at the top.

"Please, just use my real name. You know the number I answer for this week. If you get mad at me, please don't leak out the number to the press again. That was the worst week of my life." She still wouldn't look at him, but was getting friendlier with her words. It was an improvement to the usual: get her kid for the week, bite his head off, and leave.

"I won't Annabeth. Sorry, for that too. I didn't realize how big a deal you were." Percy apologized. It was a sincere apology for the most part. It was except for that echoing chuckle in the back of his mind. Other than that it was legit.

"Go to a movie sometime then Seaweed Brain. Your own little Piece of the Sea can take a break." Annabeth was referring to the aquarium Percy had opened a while back that had become very popular considering his father helped him with stocking the tanks. He got some of the most rare fish and creatures. It was interesting to say the least.

"Do you know how many customers I get everyday? It's easier said then done, and you know that." He looked at her incredulously. Percy smiled widely when he saw her catch a glance at him. "You always could never keep your eyes off me Wise Girl."

"Good by Jackson, I'll see you next week. Remember no press this time." She headed out toward her car barely catching his promise and farewell. Tears dewed in the corner of her eyes as she walked. _Why did I give him up?_ She thought as she reached the car and slid into her seat. Waving one last time, she pulled away…

* * *

**So, the daughter obviously has issues. That'll be explained later, but mostly that was just from being sixteen. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	2. Past and Present Fights

**Ready for the next chapter? I think this story could be going somewhere... I'm not sure. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Nine Years Ago

"Perseus, get out of my way!" Annabeth shouted at ten at night.

"Where are you going?" Percy demanded standing in front of the closet door in their maser suite. A nine month old slept peacefully down the hall though there was a lot of screaming occurring not ten feet away. There seven year-old was in bed as well.

"It shouldn't matter to you. Now, get out of the way!" Annabeth's voice raised a couple of levels until she finally turned away from him and marched into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and grabbed a duffel bag she usually used for cosmetics on trips. She grabbed all her much needed cosmetics from the closet.

"Annabeth! Open this door!" Percy bellows banging his fists against the door. Annabeth ignored him rather well as she grabbed her tooth brush, tooth paste, and flat iron from the bathroom counter. "Annabeth!"

She would not come back this time. They had been fighting for the last nine months since Tristan was born. It was always about the same stupid things. Who should pay the mortgage? How much time should Percy be able to ignore his wife while he worked long hours at his aquarium? He had been working extra hours claiming he was going to strike gold sooner or later with a new exhibit he was opening for a manta ray his father had acquired. Annabeth thought the long hours were for something different and was getting suspicious.

"Annabeth, can we at least talk about this rationally?" Percy begged now sitting on the floor outside the bathroom. "Please…"

"I'm done talking." Annabeth snapped opening the door and finally getting into the closet with him sitting on the floor. She pulled open the closet door grabbing a weeks worth of clothing right off the hangers. She ripped the suitcase off the shelf and threw it to the bed with precision. She whipped around with as much as she could carry and set it on the bed.

Percy stood from the wall and walked over to her calmly controlling his anger. He wrapped his arms around her midsection. "Don't touch me." She hissed pushing his arms away. She flipped open the suitcase and started to put stuff in tears coming to her eyes.

"Why won't you just believe me?" He whispered in her ear and she straightened up listening to his words. "I would never try and hurt you…" His voice was low and seductive. His tone was suggestive.

"But, you already have." She gave up on trying folding the clothes and just stuffed everything in. Annabeth zipped the bag quickly and snapped out the handle before putting it on the floor. "I'm not dealing with this anymore."

Annabeth headed toward the door and was stopped by his voice. "Annabeth, I haven't had an affair with anyone! Please, don't walk out that door." Her heart was all that held her here keeping her from leaving at this point. Every other speck of life in her told her to leave now. "I love you…"

"Shut-up!" Annabeth whipped around throwing her flat iron toward him. He didn't even flinch as it made contact with his chest and it fell to the ground. He reached out for Annabeth but missed her wrist by an inch.

Annabeth threw open the door and froze. Waiting on the other side of her door was her seven year-old daughter. Melanie was trembling and had tears streaming down her face from over hear the conversation. Annabeth looked down at her feet and then pushed past her daughter and into the hallway. She picked up her speed as Melanie called after her and soon she was sprinting out the door. The screen door slammed shut and Annabeth crawled into the front seat of her car.

She wiped at the tears vigorously before she looked at the front door. Melanie stood behind the screen door. A blanket was held close to her face as her father walked up behind her. That was the last straw. She cranked the engine and ripped out of the driveway.

Inside Percy heard the phone ring and went to answer it. He took a deep breath steadying himself before he hit the talk button on the receiver. "Hello?" Percy asked into the mouthpiece trying to compose his voice.

"Sir, this is the Manhattan PD. We have a complaint of noise from your residence from a neighbor. Is everything alright sir?" A feminine voice filled his ears and Percy had to bite back the tears and the screams he wanted to yell at the monotonic woman.

"Sorry, the noise won't be heard again…" Percy finally answered after a few moments.

"Do we need to send a cruiser your way sir?" The woman asked in that same tone.

"No, my wife just left. We had a fight. It's fine…" Percy's voice quavered with the tears that were about to come.

"Very well sir, have a good night." A click came and then the dial tone.

"Anything but a good night…" Percy whispered hanging the phone up on the dock.

Percy sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the wood. He should have spent more time with her. He shouldn't have stayed so long at the office. After being on an island with Calypso he knew he should never give her reason to believe that he was with anyone else. Percy put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Daddy…?" A quavering little girl's voice sounded from his right and Percy looked up facing his daughter. She had tear stains on her cheeks and was clutching her blanket to her chest. "Where'd mommy go?"

"Mommy left for a little bit, Baby. Come here…" He opened up his arms to her and she stepped away.

"You sent mommy away…" Melanie concluded taking a couple more steps back.

"No Baby, please listen to me. Mommy needed to get away for a little while; she'll be back." Percy stood from his chair and approached his daughter slowly.

Melanie stumbled back tripping on the edge of the rug in the hallway. "Do you promise Daddy?" She asked looking up sadly at her father's weary features.

Percy wanted to say yes. He wanted to believe that Annabeth would come back to him and her children. He wanted to tell his baby girl that all would be well when her mother returned the next day. That's what he wanted to tell her. But, at this point he really wasn't sure about anything.

"This is all your fault Daddy!" Melanie crawled back a few more inches before her attempt to rise to her feet.

"Sweetheart, please listen…"

"No! You sent Mommy away! Don't ever talk to me again Daddy! I hate you!" Melanie got to her feet and ran back down the hallway. When her door slammed shut Percy jumped. He hung his head and went back to the kitchen table. He lost to girls in his life that day. And, they were the only girls that mattered.

Present Time

She still didn't know why she left that day. It was kind of stupid. They had been fighting a lot that was for sure, but what else was new? If she dwelled on every time they fought in the past then she wouldn't have been his friend for very long. Annabeth had gone to the extreme with what she had done. Throwing an iron at Percy wasn't very kind of her. But, he was invincible. He could take it. Next, she needed to address her daughter.

Melanie switched on the radio changing the station to her favorite. They listened to Boys Like Girls, and We Three Kings, while traveling down the highway. Melanie had it blasting, stopping any attempt Annabeth had to talk to her daughter.

When Annabeth finally switch it off Melanie slipped in some ear buds and turned on her iPod. Annabeth could hear Ke$ha's Blah, blah, blah playing. She turned off the highway and into a restaurant parking lot. The restaurant wasn't busy because it was only five so the dinner rush hadn't come in yet.

Melanie faced the inevitable as she realized her mom would make her talk. Annabeth had a way to get people talking. She yanked the ear buds out of her ears and put her iPod in the glove compartment before climbing from her seat. She shoved her hands in her pocket and headed toward the restaurant entrance with her mom close on her heels.

"Reservation for Chase," Annabeth said clearly to the hostess who looked annoyed to be there.

The hostess was smacking on a piece of gum and texting. She slipped her phone into her pocket and picked up two menus. "Right this way," She said lazily and walked deeper into the restaurant. The girl continued to smack her gum and the two others followed staying completely silent. Annabeth's steps were light and inaudible along with her daughters that were a few feet back but on time perfectly.

They took their seats in a booth table meant for four people. Annabeth and Melanie both sat in the center of their bench but didn't look at each other.

"Your waiter or waitress, like it matters, will be with you in a minute." The hostess said before walking off. The waiter came and took their drink orders and walked off to fulfill them.

"Mom, why did you bring me to my favorite restaurant?" Melanie kept her eyes on the table not daring to look into the wise eyes of her mother.

"Because, mother's intuition told me your dad did something wrong." Annabeth lifted her daughter chin up to face her.

"I'm not telling you about it." Melanie said slyly sliding a smile on that reminded Annabeth of Percy when they had been younger. Her daughter had inherited some of her father's looked. Her hair was a rich black hair that was curly like Annabeth's. Her eyes were the same color green except for right around her pupils they were a deep stormy grey. A beautiful face that was much like Annabeth's own except she had her father's large eyes that sat perfectly on her cheeks. She could be a natural beauty except she refused to go without dark makeup.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me." Annabeth said sliding the menu in front of her cutting off the view of her daughter's sly smile.

They waited till their drinks came and then ordered burgers. No pickles, one squirt of mayonnaise, no mustard, two squirts of ketchup, and the bun squished down, they liked it exactly the same way. Annabeth laughed when she realized it. Melanie even cracked a normal, pleasant smile.

"So, what did you do today Melanie?" Annabeth wondered setting her elbows on the table.

"I had a friend come over after the summer class test in our extra architect class. We were going to go swimming and stopped at the couch to…" She mumbled the rest of her sentence as she bit into her burger.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that could you repeat that last part?" Annabeth urged annoyance creeping into her tone.

"I said we stopped at the couch to…" She gurgled the last part into her soda as she took a gulp.

"Melanie, cut the crap and tell me what happened."

"It was Logan, Mom! We stopped and we made out, ok? Then, your stupid ex-husband walked in! There, happy?" Melanie threw her hand into the air and then sat back into her seat crossing them over her chest in a frustrated position.

"Melanie, your dad isn't all that bad…"

"You're defending him? You, of all people, you would defend him."

"I'm not defending his temper tantrum Melanie. But, sometimes you have to cut him some slack. He is your dad after all." Annabeth smiled realizing her ex-husband was being just like her mother had been when they had just gotten married. "Plus, he was just as bad as Logan. Actually, he was worse. He never let my mom win, which is why I fell for him at first."

"And then you made the biggest mistake of your life… blah, blah, blah; yea, I've heard this story before." Melanie rolled her eyes at repeating of her mom's all so annoying love story.

"My point is, Melanie, that you can't blame a parent for being a parent. It's who we are." Annabeth shrugged picking up her burger to take a bite.

They finished up their meal quickly making small talk to pass the time. For dessert they had chocolate crunch lava cakes which had obviously been freshly ordered from Dominos instead of being cooked in the kitchen. The bill was not that bad and considering Annabeth was an actress, it was no big deal. Annabeth paid with her credit card that had her legal name on it which was Annabeth Chase. The waiter looked at her twice trying to sort out why she looked so much like Anna Magnum.

"Have a nice day," He said watching them get up from the table. He walked over and leaned down a little to Melanie's ear. "I left my number on the receipt, call me sometime."

"I would, but you know, I have a boyfriend and a life." She laughed walking away immediately. Her mom patted her on the shoulder as she walked past. That's my girl… Annabeth thought.

They headed for the car side by side.

* * *

**Well, I did have a request and a suggestion to explain why exactly Annabeth left him. What better way then to have a flashback right? There you go! Please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	3. Paparazzi Have No End

**Thanks for all the great reviews. It makes writing a whole lot easier for me and my friends. My friends are helping me out with this story. She's a great help and has a lot of great ideas. I would like to thank her. No, she is not a beta and she does not have a fanfiction she is simply a friend. So, if she's reading this; this is her thanks. **

* * *

The air pressure outside was strange as they walked toward the car. Annabeth sped up and hopped into the car quickly. The roar of the illegally modified engine made her a bit more comfortable because she knew she could outrun any press van if it came to it. Melanie took her sweet time noticing a van coming around the corner.

"Mom, your followers are here." She chuckled finally sliding into shot-gun.

"Thanks Melanie" Annabeth sighed as the van blocked the exit of her parking spot. Three people hopped out of the van, one with a recorder and microphone, another with a video camera, and the last with a Cannon camera. The guy with the video camera came to Melanie's side filming the inside of the car. Annabeth rolled down her window as the one with the microphone and recorder came to her door. The one with the camera stood at the front of the car snapping shot after shot.

"Anna Magnum is it true that this is your actual daughter from a previous marriage?" the reporter asked rushing her words to make sure Annabeth didn't close the window on her.

"No, she is in fact a niece of mine." Annabeth, a.k.a. Anna Magnum, answered coolly.

"You have a sister?" The reporter's tone was not questioning at all as if this was Anna's usual answer.

"My cousin's daughter, making her a niece once removed." Annabeth once again was completely calm with the usual answers to the repetitive questions.

The reporter turned of the recorder and put down the microphone. She signaled for the other two to put away their torture devices of the press. She sighed leaning against the window frame. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You know Anna; you could make this a little more interesting." She sighed again turning her face upward to face the actress. "Come on Anna, just one more good story. Your career is soaring right now, and it doesn't look likes it coming down because you're the good little star girl on every person's mind."

"Just telling you my truth," _Anna_ smiled laughing a little bit.

"You know what; I give up. I'm sending the new guy after you next time Anna." The reporter sighed once more in frustration and then left for the van signaling for the other two to follow. The guys snapped a few more seconds of film and a couple more pictures before they climbed into the van and pulled away.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Melanie asked reaching over her shoulder and pulling her seatbelt over. She searched through the glove compartment for her iPod until she finally became triumphant. She slipped one ear bud into her ear and turned to face her mother so that she was still listening to her mother. If Melanie had done this to her father he would have blown a fuse claiming she wasn't listening. But, her mother was different; her mother understood better.

"I'm protecting your privacy." Annabeth said curtly not mentioning that she also didn't tell the press because she was trying to protect Percy as well. If Annabeth had said that Melanie would have gone on about she was defending her father; therefore Annabeth left it out conveniently.

"My privacy? You think I would tell the press anything? It would just be funny to pose for pictures." Melanie chuckled a little bit thinking of the different poses she could make with her friends standing in front of her school in the private school uniforms they wore.

"No, it wouldn't." Annabeth sighed backing out of the parking spot with an easy skill and whipped out of the parking lot like a sixteen year-old street racer. It was something about knowing she had the best illegal mods in the city. No street racer had the same metal under their hood as Annabeth Chase had. Anna Magnum ran the city when it came to cars. Everything compatible to her already tricked out system was put in by her private mechanic.

"Why not?" Melanie asked scrolling through her song list trying to find her favorite songs. She refused to make playlists because her favorites changed every day.

"They don't come to get the cute pictures Melanie. They come to get the dirt." Annabeth informed her daughter. "They want to see Anna Magnums daughter sneaking out of her boyfriend's house."

"I can see the head lines now…" Melanie looked into space like she was thinking long and hard about something.

"Melanie, cut it out." Annabeth pushed her daughter's shoulder and Melanie laughed at her mother's reaction.

"I'm just joking mom. It was only a joke." Melanie chose Thunder by Boys Like Girls and relaxed in her seat. There was a certain feel to this song that appealed to Melanie. It was a summer romance that nagged at her mind. She felt like she knew the story. It was in her mind. But, she never knew why.

"I know you were, but it's not a very funny joke." Annabeth smiled at her daughter just before she turned onto the street her house was on. There was a black van following them and Annabeth rolled her eyes. The paparazzi had no end, she thought.

Annabeth maneuvered into the driveway easily enough and killed the engine. As the thrum of the engine disappeared beneath her it was suddenly awkward. Annabeth messed with the ring on her left hand that had a small diamond on a silver band. Melanie had already gotten out of the car and grabbed her bags by the time Annabeth got out. A couple of men took some pictures and asked no questions. Some rumor would be in the tabloids tomorrow about where she had been the whole day and sunset was coming. Lies and rumor also known as the life of Anna Magnum.

Anna's fiancé stood in the door frame welcoming in Melanie who smiled at him smugly and went on through to the formal living area. Anna walked up to him and he kissed the top of her head gently. After his warm welcome Anna continued into the halls of her mansion of a house.

"How was your day Baby?" Tony asked following her into the kitchen where she set down her stuff.

"It was good. I had to go and pick up my niece from the airport and then we went to go and eat. It was pretty uneventful." Anna walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke. She also collected a bottle of bourbon from her liquor cabinet and set them down on the counter with a glass. She began to pour and thought twice about it with Melanie in the other room. Once she finished making it Anna slid the glass across the island and to Tony.

"Thanks?" He said taking a large gulp of the mixture. Anna nodded to him and then exited the kitchen carrying her cell with her. There was something about her generation that made carrying your cell phone seemed like an extra form of assurance or protection. She walked into the formal living area and told Melanie to follow her to show her the room she would be staying in for the week. According to Melanie it would be her room for the rest of her adolescent life.

They both made their way up a grand staircase. It was mirrored by a second staircase on the other side. Anna Magnum had bought this house for the image. She needed to withhold the look of an actress not just pretend to be one part time. So, she took on the look full time. When she went to go retrieve her kids, it wasn't a trip to a different part of town, no it was to the airport. On her way back from "the airport" she would have either her "nephew" or her "niece." All of it lies just so that Anna Magnum could protect Annabeth Chase's children… and even Annabeth's ex-husband.

"Here you go Melanie." Anna pushed open a door to reveal a cream bedroom. A off white canopy bed sat in the center of the room. The framing of the bed was a dark mahogany that accented the beauty of a washed out room. The actual canopy was hung at the center of the ceiling and came down and around the edge. Around the back of the bed as sitting area that was more reserved for a private moment just to think. Over to the side was a modern vanity mirror with a stool in front of it. A white more classic dresser sat along with a dark mahogany wardrobe. A private bathroom was one of the only two doors, the other was an exit. There was no walk in closet simply because Annabeth, who had designed every room in the house, thought that walk-in closets were a waist of square-footage.

"This is gorgeous Mo- I mean, Aunt Anna." Melanie hugged Anna quickly and then set down her multitude of luggage and began to unpack. Anna dived in as well helping Melanie with the large amount of clothes she had brought.

"Why do you have so much with you this time?" Anna asked opening the top dresser drawer to put in Melanie's bathing suits and shower stuff. Anna could hear Tony down stairs on the phone talking to his manager. With Tony being a male model and Anna being an actress they had very hectic schedules. That was the largest reason to why their engagement had been dragged on for years now.

"Well Anna, I actually needed to talk to you about that." Melanie said timidly sliding all of her graphic T-shirts into the second drawer. There was a dragging silence as Melanie waited for a reply and Anna waited for her "niece" to continue. Finally, Melanie seemed to understand that it was her initiative that would continue this conversation that was required. "I'm not going back to my dad's place."

"Oh Melanie…"

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. I had one person ask me why after all these years Annabeth didn't go back to Percy when she realized he wasn't having an affair with anyone. Well, the boyfriend is the reason if you didn't catch that. I'm not going to tell you to review because I heard it's cliche, but I'd like it if you did... hint hint *wink, wink* Love y'all. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	4. Dirt

**Throughout this story there will be different positions. Focusing mainly on Annabeth and Percy's interaction with the kids. The beginning of this chapter is Percy and Tristan. The end is Annabeth, aka Anna Magnum, and Melanie. **

* * *

Percy sat on his bed as his young son ran into the room. A blonde shaggy haired boy with grey eyes with slivers of green with the happiest composure you would ever see, and it never wavered. Tristan had grown up with the separation his parents had. The only time he had showed any sadness was that night when Annabeth left. He had cried for hours on end because of the yells and door slams. That was the only time he had cried about it. Other than that, the separation was life.

Percy had just gotten up from a nap after working all day at the aquarium. Tristan had come with him and worked with the dolphin trainers all day. Being Percy Jackson's son it was a simple task to talk to the dolphins. Tristan was a bouncing ball of energy and Percy had issues with trying to nap and also trying to contain his son's constant hyper state. So, his nap lasted for no more than ten minutes.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want to go swimming!" Tristan exclaimed jumping on the end of the bed.

"Get your feet off the furniture…" Percy sighed running his fingers through his hair. Tristan moved farther down the bed and started bouncing on his knees so that his feet were off the edge. Percy couldn't help but to laugh at that. It would be just like his son to be a smart-aleck. He did, after all, take after his father.

"Can we go to the beach Daddy?" Tristan begged jumping on to the floor. He ran over to the front of Percy and knelt in front of him. "Please Daddy, please…!" He dragged out the pleases as he held his hand out in a plead.

"Fine, fine, go get your swim suit on. We'll leave in a little bit." Tristan jumped up and ran from the room screaming a string of thanks. Percy rubbed his eyes for a second and then stood from his bed. There was something about his son that reminded Percy far too much of Annabeth.

May that be because he is abnormally smart, or it's that look that Tristan gives him when he knows he's going to win whatever argument they're in? The most argumentative fight Percy had gotten in with Tristan was about how many cookies he could have before bedtime. Tristan would usually bargain out a good number ranging from five to seven. Tristan was just too much like his mother.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Tristan ran back into the master bedroom in his swim trunks. Except, they were on backwards. Percy started to laugh as Tristan went to jump on the bed again. Percy let him. There was no use in fighting with the Brain Child. It was kind of pointless Percy knew he would lose. It was just like fighting with Annabeth: a hopeless attempt. Percy had tried many times, and had failed every time.

"Son your drawers on backwards." Percy said pulling out his own swim trunks.

"Silly daddy, I don't have drawers on! I'm no dresser." Tristan laughed at his dad. _The kid has a point, _Percy thought going into the bathroom to change. _He probably doesn't realize I mean his swimsuit. _Percy chuckled a bit before he changed quickly and exited the bathroom. "Tristan, go grab yours and daddy's sunglasses off the down stairs table and meet me by the door."

"Ok Daddy!" Tristan took off down the stairs. Percy grabbed two towels and a bottle of sunscreen even though it wasn't needed. The blood of Poseidon kept any body from getting sunburned an advantage that was required went you spent more than half your life next to the water under the sun. It only ended up as a good tan. That little fact just made his son look like a beach bum. Tristan had already started to learn to surf. Shaggy blonde hair, a deep tan, and a cross between grey and green: the perfect beach bum.

"Daddy, can I bring my board!?" Tristan screamed from the kitchen.

"No Tristan. The waves are no good today. Just come on, if you want to swim at all we need to get going." Percy bellowed back. He heard the pitter patter of feet come down the hallway. "Where are your shoes?" Percy sighed as Tristan's bare feet stopped in front of me.

"Oops," Tristan made a funny face and then took off up the stairs to get shoes.

Percy rolled his eyes and then stepped outside. While Tristan was up trying to find his shoes Percy pulled out a cigarette. There was something calming about the having a smoke. And lately, he needed more and more cigarettes since his fighting with Melanie has increased.

_Those things are killing me too. _Grover's voice popped into Percy's head. Percy tried to ignore it, but it was true. With the telepathy links anything that hurt Percy hurt Grover. That also included the small detail of getting lung cancer… Well, it's not so small, but at this point Percy didn't really care. He just wanted to relax.

_You would care if you were the one being killed. _Grover sent. Percy shook his head violently and then stuck the cigarette between his lips. The lighter shot to life before his eyes. _Don't do it! _Grover nearly screamed. Percy jumped with the flame still in hand and burnt his hand. He muttered a few cusses as it singed his shirt. Of course, it didn't hurt. But, he much preferred not to wear a singed shirt to the beach. They would think he was a part of that group that goes around setting bonfires on the beach making all the sand crabs and other creatures scatter from the area. That was definitely not Perseus Jackson.

_Fine, you win. _Percy thought bitterly and closed the lighter. He threw the cigarette into the bushes and headed down the front steps of the porch to his car. Tristan was standing by the car pulling on the handle endlessly. Percy looked around trying to find out how his son had magically made it to the car door without him realizing it. There was no way he could have hopped the back fence. He didn't go through the gate because that was locked from the outside. The backdoor was within the perimeter of the gate and it was the only other way out.

"How did you…?"

"Daddy, open the door! Daddy, you said we had to hurry so I can swim! Open the doors!" Tristan begged hanging his head back to look at his father.

"You have to let go of the door Tristan." Percy walked over to his side and waited until Tristan let go of the door. A small click sounded as the doors unlocked with the simple press of a button. Tristan scrambled into his seat and Percy slid into his. It was a bit hot, but not to uncomfortable inside the care. Percy started the car and let it roar to life beneath him before he pulled out of the driveway.

"Daddy, why do your little white sticks make smoke come out your mouth? You look like a fire breathing dragon." Tristan asked as they drove down the road toward Montauk Beach.

"Uh, you've seen me smoke?" Percy asked turning to look at his son who nodded. "Well, I'm not going to smoke anymore. You won't see it. It's bad for daddy." Percy assured his son stopping at a light.

"You have to get rid of the white sticks Daddy. You have to put them in the trash can." Tristan said bouncing in his seat. There was something that made that boy overly hyperactive. He couldn't sit still for more than three minutes unless he was eating. Food was the one thing that would make him sit and stay.

"Ok, ok, Daddy will throw the white sticks away once we get to Montauk." Percy promised ruffling his son's hair. Tristan gave a big toothy grin and then hit the radio button. The rest of the drive there they rocked out to the soundtrack to A Knight's Tale. The first song was "We Will Rock You." Both followed suit by stomping and clapping to the beat.

"Don't miss the turn!" Tristan yelled over the music as Percy just about missed it.

"To the beach!" Percy laughed turning down the correct road just in time.

Meanwhile, over at the Magnum household Melanie and "Anna" were in a heated conversation about Melanie's living arrangements. They had been fighting for hours now. Tony, Anna's boyfriend, was seated just outside the door listening like the little spy he was. He had started getting money from the paparazzi when he took pictures of Melanie going around to different smaller stores. The people in the stores would freak out as she walked in with mirrored aviators and she had on an old ball cap. She wore a jacket over everything even in the summer, but that would typically keep the paparazzi away. But, since Tony had started taking the pictures everyone knew her disguise and it was getting harder and harder for Anna to get into town without another rumor starting.

"You Melanie are going back to your father's place! There will be no more arguing." Anna stormed toward the door.

"Yes there will _Anna Magnum._" Melanie spat.

There was a certain venom to her words that made Anna stop. Suddenly, Anna wasn't in her actress pretense anymore. She was the mom of Melanie Jackson… "Listen here Melanie Jackson! You, you will not treat me like your lesser. I am your mother and what I say goes!"

"Anna Magnum is not my mom! You are not Anna Magnum!" Melanie screamed almost reduced to tears with the emotions she felt at that moment. "You're my mom. You're Annabeth Chase…" Melanie sat down on the bed and buried her face into her hands. Tears had spilled over and Melanie didn't want anyone to see her break down. Her hands quickly became soaked with water.

"My baby…" Annabeth took seat next to her daughter and rubbed her back reassuringly as she sat there crying. Melanie let out a quiet sob and then sucked it back in refusing to let her self be reduced to uncontrollable sobs of breath that she couldn't catch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been yelling at you. I know how you've been lately. I'm sorry…" Annabeth wrapped her arms around Melanie's shoulders. A mother daughter agreement had been made the night Annabeth walked out that door. Melanie believed it was all her father's fault, so in her mind her father was nothing but the traitor that sent her mother away from her mother for two months. Since then, Annabeth and Melanie had a closer relationship because of a false accusation.

Outside the room Tony rose from the wall and headed for the phone. He dialed in a number that he had unfortunately memorized. "Tommy… Yea, it's Tony Wane… Yea, I have some new dirt for you." The person on the other side of the line began a long string of words and Tony had to stay quiet. "Yes, it's dirt on Anna Magnum…"

* * *

**Scum bag, am I right? Tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely, **

**wisegirlindisguise**


	5. Phone Calls

**So, I've challenge my other story to get to 1,000 reviews and I know this one isn't as big, but I would like this to get more. Maybe y'all could help? I don't know can you? **

* * *

"Percy! Gods, this sucks. My house is being bombarded by the Press." Annabeth grunted on the other end of the line and then shouted at one man to get his big foot out of her bush. "Damn, they're everywhere. Have you had any trouble?" Annabeth asked the sound of a lock clicking next to her.

Percy was sitting against the door with Tristan at his side. Surprisingly, it was the safe place from the cameras. There were at least three outside his door. He had been on the phone with Annabeth for all of three minutes. The paparazzi worked fast. "No, not really, we just have a few cameramen, but we're staying quiet and out of sight."

"Right behind the door, huh?" Annabeth asked running up the stairs to go and fetch Melanie. They would be hiding out in the huge half-bath upstairs. It was the only room without windows. That was poor planning on Anna Magnum's part really. Annabeth had wanted a more open layout. That included extra windows.

"Yea, they haven't gotten any legit photos yet, so it's all good." Percy assured her peaking up through the window next to the door. The camera guys seemed pretty relaxed leaned against the van talking to one another. I saw one hand over a wad of cash and then they approached the house. He muttered a curse in Greek so his son wouldn't understand the words before he locked the door and sat back against it.

Tristan was hugging his knees tightly. He had been through this time and time again. There was no way to avoid the press. He wasn't used to them at his father's house though. That's why he loved daddy's house. He liked not having to play mommy's little lying game, being told what to say before he says it so that their cover wasn't bloom. Tristan was never taught that lying was wrong and had gotten in trouble for it in school. Lies were how he lived with his mom and dad simultaneously. It was hard to say lies were wrong because they were the majority of his life. _Daddy's house it supposed to be safe, _Tristan thought hugging his legs and putting his chin on his knees.

"Please, just make sure Tristan's okay. He doesn't like having to hide from the cameras. The teachers have been yelling at him lately for lying when he is in my custody." Annabeth was dragging Melanie into the bathroom.

Melanie had almost left her phone in her room and was about to start punching for having to leave it behind. She had grabbed it just in time. This was the hard part about living with her mom. Melanie always had to be careful. Sneaking out to see Logan was bad imagery for Annabeth's child care…blah, blah, blah…talk, talk, and talk. To Melanie it sounded somewhat like the old Charlie Brown shows when the grownups talk. Muffled, through a tube, behind a wall, through a cloth, obviously not saying real words, it was all nothing to Melanie. Mindless jabber, she needed her phone to stay sane from the constant bicker of nothingness surrounding her.

"I wonder why he thinks lying is ok…" Percy's voice was caked with sarcasm as he grabbed the remote off the floor and turned the TV to E! News again.

"Listen here Jackson; I'm sorry the way I live to protect my kids involves lying!" Annabeth argued back her voice rising in three levels of volume. She was fuming sitting on the toilet in her half-bath. Melanie was perched on the counter texting away. Melanie rolled her eyes as they started getting into a usual fight.

"What I'm saying is: if you hadn't started lying in the first place then we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Percy bellowed right back into the phone. Tristan began to rock back and forth as he sat on the ground. It was a nervous habit he had created a couple years back. When he was nervous or upset he would rock back and forth like a rocking horse.

"This is why we aren't together anymore!" Annabeth countered sounding like the old Annabeth that had fought with Percy. She no longer was trying to keep up the image of Anna Magnum.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy demanded sounding like a total oaf as he knocked his head against the door accidently. Tristan rocked a little faster trying to keep from crying. There was a wall between Tristan's extreme hyperactive state and his broken down young boy state. But, the problem was that the wall was only a curtain that was easily pushed away.

"You don't understand! You're such a…a…Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth groaned and through her free hand into the air with frustration.

Melanie's head snapped up as she remembered her brother's problems with keeping himself together. Her mother continued to fight with stupid little come backs to her father as she got up from the counter. She searched through her phone list until she found her brothers number. A convenience they both had been privileged with was phones. She hit the dial button and pressed the phone to her ear.

At Percy's place, Tristan heard his phone go off. It was his sister's ring tone which was "Spy Versus Spy" the name they had given to their favorite game they played together in Central Park. Hiding behind trees and holding up their hand like guns, James Bond style, rolling out from behind the trees and shooting at each other. Tristan shot up and ran toward the kitchen to grab his phone. He heard the click of a camera, but since his face wasn't shown it was a complete bogus shot for whatever magazine it would go to. Tristan snatched up his phone pressed the accept button and held it to his ear.

"Tristan?" Melanie asked as soon as she was positive he answered.

"Yea Mel, it's me." Tristan ran down the hall with his phone and sat in the corner between his room and the mast suite. "Why'd you call?" Tristan asked as soon as he settled down. The washing machine down the hall was rattling making it harder for them to hear each other, but it also made it harder for the paparazzi to hear them with any sort of microphone.

"I knew Mom and Dad's fighting was making you nervous, so I thought we could make a date while they finished arguing." Melanie said excitedly. She did love doing this for her brother. To set a "date" to meet each other and hang out, it was fun. Melanie loved to spend that extra time with Tristan. He was a cool kid for someone his age.

"When?" Tristan asked immediately excited. He hopped up onto his toes but was still in a mid crouch miraculously. It was part of the instinct he had inherited from his mother who was a miraculous hunter. Tristan had never seen it first hand, but Annabeth was deadly when hunting like a wild cat.

"How about we meet at Central Park Wednesday?" Melanie suggested. Annabeth looked up at her still arguing with Percy as they sat in the huge bathroom. Melanie ignored her mother's stare as she continued to talk to Tristan. "We can walk over to Starbucks, and you can get that double chocolate chip coffee thing you love so much." Melanie told him.

"That's awesome! Then we can play Spy vs. Spy?" Tristan urged bouncing slightly with excitement. He loved getting the coffee he loved. He felt like he could move so much faster when he had caffeine in his system. Tristan loved his sister. No strings attached, loved her. Melanie had always been a great sister. Sometimes he would be really hyper and she would keep up with him like it was no big deal. Other times he would be so tired and she would over a hold for him to sleep in.

Tristan remembered once when he had fallen asleep. Melanie had been sitting with her legs out and he used her thigh as a pillow. When he heard Mommy tell him it was time to go back to her house Melanie refused to let him leave as he slept. They sat on the floor in Daddy's living room, him sleeping, and Melanie being a pillow, for three hours before Tristan finally woke up. She was truly a great sister.

"Of course we can, and then I have some really special new to tell you." Melanie had been planning something ever since she won that one gymnastic meet. The prize was money, so Melanie had cash; cold hard cash, that she hadn't yet spent on anything. She had known what she was going to use it on and it involved Tristan. She was going to change his life.

"Tell me now!" Tristan urged bouncing fast and faster on the balls of his feet. There was a steady rhythm to his bounce. It was as if he were a metronome. Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, one after the other, yet he never got tired. "Please Melanie! Please!"

"No, no, no Tristan, I'll tell you when I see you Wednesday." Melanie teased. Annabeth noticed the ongoing conversation and turned to look at her daughter. She had now told Percy a couple of times to just shut-up and hang up. He of course wanted the last word in the argument and refused to bow to her whim. She had noticed the use of the name Tristan continuously and became curious as to what their conversation was. She tried to tune into their conversation, but Annabeth still had an annoying Percy in her ear.

"Come on!" Tristan complained in a whiny voice. Melanie laughed at her brother and shook her head. She seemed to realize that he couldn't see that and said something about how much she loved him before she was about to hang up. "Wait!" Tristan shouted into the phone.

Melanie winced at his volume level but stopped before hanging up. "Yes Tristan…?"

"Is Logan going to be there?" Tristan asked hopefully. He had stopped bouncing and was now listening like a grownup would have said you were supposed to. In truth, Tristan loved Logan. Logan was more of a father to him then his real dad. Logan had taken him on his first trip surfing. They had been down to Florida last year and Tristan had fallen in love with the challenge of staying balanced on a floating board. Logan had started that obsession. Tristan thought he was so nice; he always treated Tristan as a separate person not just "Melanie Jackson's little sister."

That was Tristan's main title. His sister was so loved. She was loved by her teachers, her friends, her mom, her dad. Everyone loved Melanie. Sure, Logan loved Melanie too, but Tristan was more than just a little brother in Logan's eyes. That's what Tristan liked about Logan.

"Only if you want him to be there," Melanie smiled thinking about she may just have her to favorite boys with her. She rarely got the chance and loved every minute when it happened. The two guys got along so well. They would throw a football or they would wrestle. It just made it that much more fun to watch the two make fools of themselves.

"I want him to be!" Tristan jumped to his feet as his dad peered down the hall. Tristan pushed open his door and closed it behind him. He locked the door just before his dad knocked on it. "I'll be out in a second!" Tristan shouted through the thin door. He pushed a chair up under the knob to prove to his dad that, no, he was not coming out just yet. Percy jiggled the handle and then started searching for the key outside the door with the phone still pressed to his ear. The fighting had calmed down considerably and there was no more yelling.

"He'll be there." Melanie promised. There were cheers from Tristan's side of the phone as he rejoiced. "Calm down, Logan and I will come and pick you up Wednesday, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I have to let Daddy in. I'll see you Wednesday Melanie!" Tristan was so excited he would get to see his "family." His sister and her boyfriend, in an odd way, Tristan enjoyed it that way. He enjoyed not having to worry about the parental figures arguing. He enjoyed the bliss that was not achievable with his parents' dynamic.

"I'll see you then Tristan. I love you." Melanie whispered as Annabeth began to watch and listen more closely. Annabeth was getting truly curious. She had hung up the phone just moments ago and had begun to focus on her daughter. Melanie was a teen you typically wouldn't see smiling like a little girl on the phone. Whenever she did smile while she was on the phone it was when she was talking to Logan. And if she was smiling, it was a demonic smile that made you think she was planning something. She always was.

"I love you too." Tristan grinned a wild grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Bye…" He whispered as the dial tone filled his ear. Tristan hopped off the side of his bed and removed the chair from the doorknob. As soon as he opened the door the key came out of the keyhole and into his father's hands. "Hi Daddy! Can we get some lunch at McDonalds?"

"Uh…sure Tristan." Percy muttered a bit confused. What was so secretive that his own son had locked him out? What was going on?

"Yes," Tristan did a quick fist pump and started sprinting down the hall. "Come on Daddy! I'm hungry!" Tristan shouted.

"Wait, Tristan! The Paparazzi!" Percy shouted running after his son. It was too late. Tristan burst out the front door and got his photo taken by the Press for the first time in a month. It was also a picture that the whole world would use to prove that Anna Magnum wasn't who she said she was…

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter. Like truly, I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to write the relationship between Melanie and Tristan. In truth, they love each other. It's a way stronger relationship then some other brothers and sisters, but that's how they are. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	6. Secrets

**Hey you guys, so this chapter is focused on a relationship. Trust between Melanie and Logan and all that because for every relationship you need trust. **

* * *

Tuesday came and Tristan was getting nervous. He had neglected to tell his father that he was supposed to be going to Central Park the next day. He had to at dinner, but that was still two meals away.

First, he wanted breakfast.

Tristan bounded down the stairs in his Iron Man pajamas. His dad was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Percy would always sit at the table every morning thinking. Tristan had learned to not interrupt his daddy while he was thinking. Percy would always be too lost in thought to even notice as his son fixed his own cereal and take a seat at the coffee table.

"Good morning Daddy…" Tristan muttered turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels looking for some sort of cartoon. Percy had blocked out a lot of the channels to keep his son from watching too many stupid shows that would decrease his brain efficiency. Tristan didn't mind. He'd rather watch Discovery Channel anyways.

As he went through the channels his mother's name caught his attention. He stopped on a gossip channel where they only talked about stars and their secrets. A picture of Tristan's mom was in the corner of the screen and underneath it had her name. Well, it had her fake name: Anna Magnum.

"Daddy!" Tristan drug out the word as his picture popped up on the screen. Percy came into the room rubbing his eyes and not really caring until he saw his son's picture. He cursed under his breath a ripped the flicker out of Tristan's hands. Percy hit the volume button a multiple number of times to turn up the volume.

"…and as we go deeper into the investigation of the rumors we've discovered something. These supposed kids of Anna Magnum have the last name Jackson." The announcer continued on the already started. "Jackson is the last name of the owner of the famous Piece of the Sea aquarium just outside of Manhattan. No one is positive of his houses location…" That took some pressure off of Percy and Tristan until she finished the sentence, "except for the reporters we have just sent his way."

Percy muted the TV and just stared at his hands for a while before he turned to talk to his son. "Tristan, don't open the door. I have to call your mother." Percy stood from the couch and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

Tristan grabbed the flicker off the cushion of the couch that his daddy had dropped it on. He un-muted it and listened intently. "Mr. Jackson's son's name is Tristan. Tristan Jackson is enrolled at The Town School on FDR Drive. His sister is enrolled at Goode High School." Tristan whined aloud knowing that he already got enough attention for having an awesome dad. Now everyone would want to talk to him. No one would want to talk to him for him. No, they would want an autograph or a picture with his mom.

Tristan knew well that he wasn't like every child he saw. There was something different about him. It only added to it that his parents were both famous in their own ways. It would be difficult to go anywhere for him. Central Park would be essentially hard to escape the paparazzi. He would have to talk to his sister about it.

Meanwhile, Melanie was watching the news at her mom's house. The Paparazzi was still hovering, but they would have to work around it. She was flipping through the channels and had seen the paparazzi news flash. She hadn't called in her mom, and she hadn't closed to curtains to the living room so that no more cameras could get in. Melanie grabbed her phone and headed upstairs.

For a split-second Melanie considered calling her brother and canceling the trip to Central Park. Then she thought differently. She scrolled through her address book with ease and clicked on Logan's name. Melanie hit the call button and then pressed the phone to her ear.

The phone rang at a steady pace until someone answer: "Hello?" His husky voice came through the phone. Melanie loved that voice. Logan lived without caller ID so he never answered the phone in any special way for her, and she didn't mind. She just enjoyed talking to him.

"Logan, I have a favor to ask." Melanie began without a greeting and more then saying his name. Nervously, Melanie twirled her hair. It was a nervous habit she had developed. Every time her brother caught her doing it she owed him ten cents; therefore, Melanie had to watch herself when she was around him.

"Fire away Babe." Logan was sitting back on his couch. His favorite part about being a camper at Camp Half-Blood was being able to stay in Manhattan in his own two bedroom apartment. It was the best thing; he was sure of it. He could spend all day just drinking the IBCs from the mini fridge at the side of his couch. Yes, it was definitely the best part. He got a regular 'allowance' from Chiron so that he could live on his own. He also had a job down at the metal yard where they turned scraps from totaled cars to make into something new. Crushing the cars was his favorite part.

"Can we hang out at your place tomorrow instead of the park?" Melanie asked sounding truly sad as if she were about to cry. She was a master at drama. She mastered everything. English, music, history, math, and acting, every class she took was a huge deal to everyone because it was one more talent that Melanie Jackson had mastered. The only one she wasn't good with was her parental relations. In other words, she and her parents fought like crazy.

"Why?" Logan muted his television and sat forward the phone still pressed to his ear. His elbows were propped on his knees so that he could rest his head on his hands. It was his thinking pose.

Usually when he talked to Melanie, his roommate would make fun of him. Luckily, this particular fellow camper was back at camp to help Chiron. Logan would smile far too much when talking to her and he wasn't one to express emotions in front of people. His roommate thought it was hilarious, especially when he could steal the phone from Logan to torture him. As a son of Hermes, it was a simple task.

"Have you watched the news lately?" Melanie asked seeming a bit annoyed.

Logan snatched the flicker off the table and started flipping through his channel menu. There was a newsflash and he changed it quickly to watch. There was a picture of Melanie and her brother on the screen. "You guys can't go to central park can you?"

"Logan, I can't get out of my house at this point." Melanie peaked out the window to see the couple guys camped on the yard. "So, can we hang at your place?" She asked trying not to draw any attention to the curtains she was hiding in.

"Yea, of course you guys can hang at my place. It's no problem with me." Logan assured her turning the TV off completely. There was no need to watch Melanie's family secrets get exposed. That's right. Logan knew. Melanie had told him. Secrets had been exchanged and she told him her biggest one, an interesting night on the phone to say the least, but worth it. No more secrets were kept.

_8 Months Earlier_

"_How about you tell me something?" Logan suggested. Melanie's head was rested on his chest. They were both on the hood of Logan's car parked out by the beach. The sun had already set and soon they would have to leave or the cops would get restless with their continuous presence. _

"_What do you want me to tell you?" Melanie asked looking up at him. He didn't return the glance and she didn't mind. His onyx hair was wind blown, and his dark blue eyes had a magnificent shine to them. He was what she had been waiting for. It had been a while since she had truly liked someone like she liked him. It was rare for Melanie Jackson to have a crush. _

_They had been best friends for the longest time. Sixth grade year, when middle school started, he appeared at school. Immediately, everyone thought he was dangerous. There was a certain look that he had. It was one that could make the average being feel lower than him as if they were his lesser. Melanie, being the person she is and was, was immediately attracted to him. She had always liked the guys with the bad-boy attitude. Very few boys were able to achieve this level of eerie beauty and Melanie knew once he spoke that he was it. He had that voice that made you think that the bike in the lot was his. He was all around deadly beauty. Black hair, dark blue eyes with black flecks, he had THE look. Logan was himself and that was all Melanie asked for. _

"_I don't care what it is. Just, tell me something." Logan pressed his lips to her hair taking in the scent of her watermelon shampoo. He would never tell anyone just because that's who he was, but Logan loved the smell of her shampoo. It meant she was close enough to touch. _

"_Ok," Melanie breathed. She wasn't positive that she should tell him, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell him everything. Just to get it out there. "Well," She began. "My mother is famous." Simple, it was that simple. It didn't give him detail, but he knew the main part. It was nice for him to know to some extent. But of course, as anyone would, he asked further questions…_

"_Who is she?" Logan asked seeming surprised. It's not everyday that a girl tells a guy that she has a famous mom. It was just surprising, not exciting, to Logan. _

"_Anna Magnum…" Melanie didn't want to tell him. He would probably freak out and call someone. It would ruin everything for her. But, it was already out. She would just have to hope that Logan was the boy she thought he was. And if he wasn't… No, she refused to think about that. It would be pointless. She knew exactly who he was. There was no need to worry. Was there? _

"_That's cool." Logan said calmly as if it meant nothing. Melanie smiled relaxing into his chest. She knew he was the one that wouldn't care. Either way to Logan, she was just Melanie Jackson, nothing more, nothing less. She knew she had known him. He had no secrets to hide from her. She knew everything. _

_They left the beach that night silently and happily. Melanie was happy that he knew everything. Logan was happy because he knew everything. It made the drive home that much better. Logan pulled up to the curb in front of Mr. Jackson's house before he kissed Melanie goodnight and sent her inside an hour before curfew. _

"_Goodnight…" Logan mouthed to her as she stood at the door to the house. She didn't leave the doorway until Mr. Jackson pulled her away from the door. The dad gave a stern look to Logan, and Logan simply returned it with a wave. Mr. Jackson closed the door and Logan laughed to himself before he put the car in gear and left the curbside. _

_Logan promised himself as he drove away that hey would no longer keep secrets from her, except for one. He couldn't tell her one thing that would put her in danger. _

_So Melanie knew everything…except for the fact that he wasn't entirely mortal.

* * *

_

**Aren't they great? I love writing about them. I love writing relationships between people. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	7. Wednesday Morning

**So this is a really fast update. But, this afternoon I had a burst of inspiration and typed away. Now, I just had to post it. **

* * *

"Tristan! Son, your sister is here to pick you up!" Percy shouted up the stairs. "Oh, and your mom is here too." Percy sort of just stated the second part at a moderate volume. It was the game of how to piss her off. Percy turned around to face his daughter. "So, how are you two getting to Central Park?" He asked seeming a bit skeptical of it.

"Mom is going to get a cab for us. We'll be going by ourselves." Melanie lied coolly. Not all of it was a lie, she figured. Her mom was getting a cab to drop them at Central Park. But, they wouldn't be by themselves. That was the catch.

"Oh, ok. Do you think that's ok with the press and all snooping around?" Percy asked. His daughter knew pretty well the dangers of how publicity could be bad. But, publicity is publicity and there is nothing you can really do about it.

"I told Tristan on the phone to bring his hoody. I have mine in the car." Melanie assured her father trying to look around him to the stairs. Percy contained his worry as he turned to talk to his ex-wife. They walked into the kitchen and started their conversation.

Meanwhile, upstairs Tristan was digging through his toy box trying to find his hoody. He had always had his hoody near him and the day he needed it he couldn't find it. He got to the bottom of the box with no triumph so he moved onto his dresser. He opened the shirt drawer and he smacked his forehead. The hoody had been right there the whole time. He grabbed it and his D.S. Light and took off for the stairs. He would need the D.S. if his sister decided to have a more private conversation with Logan.

Tristan could see his sister at the bottom of the stairs. He let out a shrill over her name and jumped at her. Melanie caught him easily in her arms. There was a silent moment of pure bliss as he expressed how much she missed her with that one hug.

"Melanie, does dad know that we're going to Lo—,"

"No," Melanie put her index finger to her lips signaling him to stay quiet. A honk sounded outside the house and Melanie looked back through the window. "That's the cab. Come on." She pulled the door open and pushed him out. "Mom, Perseus! We're leaving!" She left and closed the door behind her.

In the kitchen, Percy was trying to ignore the Perseus comment. But, he couldn't. "When did she start calling me Perseus?" He demanded.

"I don't know. Can we get back to our conversation Percy?" Annabeth asked trying to make sure she didn't get blamed for the whole 'Perseus' ordeal. "The Paparazzi are going to be hunting us. We're the game and this is open season Percy. We have to do something with the kids."

"What do you mean? They're our kids. They can learn to live with the camera goons." 'Camera goons' was Percy's favorite term for the people that followed stars. Annabeth had learned to deal with the cameras and her ex's general hate for the business she had entered herself in. But, the kids were safe ground, and neither Percy nor Annabeth wanted to give that up.

"I don't want them to Percy. It's too much. It will ruin their childhood. We need to send them away until this settles down. Can you at least consider it?" Annabeth asked putting her hand atop his. She turned bright red and then quickly removed her hand from his.

"Nine years and you still blush at the slightest touch." Percy smiled looking down at his lonely hand on the kitchen counter. It had been sitting there for a while now and where her hand had been it seemed abnormally cold. Annabeth wouldn't look him in the eyes when he picked his head back up to look at her. She looked almost ashamed.

_It's over. _She reminded herself. _You're the one who walked out. _Annabeth shook her head and then look up at him. He looked like he was sorry. _That stupid smirk, _she thought seeing the upturned corners of his mouth. Annabeth had memories of when he would wear the smirk after he pinned her to the ground during a sword fight. That moment when he knew he would win and took her down. Annabeth's sword would go flying and clatter against the ground. She would end up on the ground with him looming over her with a blade at her neck. Her heart would race to a frantic speed as he leaned down and… _Stop! _Annabeth scolded herself. She hoped to every god there was that he couldn't see the fear of her feelings on her face.

_She's thinking about me. _Percy thought seeing the color linger under her skin. An image came to mind of her lying underneath him with that same color in her cheeks. She had swollen lips from the night before and a certain glow to her skin. The sun had begun to peak over the horizon. Percy often had thoughts like this. The kind of thoughts where he couple remember the good times with the woman in front of him. He never stopped loving her. Yet, he gave up on trying to get her back. It wasn't worth it. She was engaged. She was essentially untouchable.

_Hope still lives._

He used to think those words meant something. He used to think that there was always a sign of hope. Correction, the old Percy Jackson thought that. The new Percy Jackson was born the day her last foot crossed over that threshold and left his life. The Percy Jackson that had lived through a titan war had died when his daughter had slammed the door to cry in her own pity. He died when his son began to cry that night in confusion of the commotion around him. So young, their son had grown-up in a house of split hate and love.

"I guess I'll be leaving." Annabeth sighed and turned away from him. Percy felt his chest close around the hole it had formed creating a sharp pain in his chest. For a moment he reached out, but he let his hand drop to his side. Annabeth had caught the motion and turned around. "I'll see you…when we meet again." She gave a weak, halfhearted smile and turned away grabbing her phone off the kitchen table and heading into the foyer.

Percy followed after her and watched her walk away again. She opened the door taking a deep breath. She pulled the sunglasses off the top of her head and stepped into the sunlight. Percy watched that second foot cross the threshold. She was leaving him again. Though this time it didn't hurt as much, it still made his chest ache. She smiled and waved getting into her car. _Until we meet again… _A simultaneous thought that neither of them would ever say aloud to one another for fear of being hurt again. "Goodbye…" Percy whispered into the air as a slight breeze came and took the words into the air to never be heard.

During this, Melanie and Tristan Jackson were headed across town to meet Logan at Central Park. They had wanted to stay at Central Park for the day, but with the new buzz on family secrets for the Jacksons it would be too hard to stick around in public for an extended period of time. It would be dangerous for them as well.

They were talking back and forth about their experiences with the opposite parent for the beginning of the two weeks they would have to spend with their designated. Then, at the end of the two weeks, they would switch again. It was something that Tristan had grown into. Melanie had learned to live with it. Sometimes Melanie would wonder what it was like to have grown up with two parents in separate houses and not know the loves that they had shared as one family before. Logan often wondered what sort of love could have lasted between two people that fought so much.

It was incomprehensible for the nine year old. He had never seen them hug or smile at each other except for the rare occasion. Fighting was what he heard. There was nothing more than that. Constant aggression with only word between the two was what he experienced. Once, he had even seen his father raise a hand to his mother. Luckily for his sake, his father didn't hit her. He simply pulled his fingers into a clenched fist and then let it drop to his side before turning away from the fight all together.

"Melanie…?" Tristan wanted to know something. A question he usually wouldn't ask arose in his mind, and he just had to ask. It was like a physical need to ask this one question.

"Yes Tristan?" Melanie said calmly watched as the driver peaked back at her through the rearview. She glared at him through the reflective glass and he responded with keeping his eyes on the road instead of on her.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy fight?" He had sounded so pitiful when he spoke those words. Any being within the vicinity of planet earth would have pitied his poor state as if he were some sort of beaten puppy.

"Well…Mom and Dad have," she paused briefly choosing her words carefully before she spoke so as not to upset her little brother, "creative differences."

"Creative differences, what are those?" Tristan asked in a perplexed tone. It was so cute how one minute he could be such a helpless little boy and then another moment later he could be a 'Curious George.'

"It means they don't agree on most things." Melanie shrugged and shot a glare once more to the driver who simply shrugged it off this time and continued to stare at her.

"They don't agree on all things Melanie." With that Melanie laughed a ruffled his hair. The cab stopped and the man told them this was there stop. Quickly, they gathered their things from the back and slid off the seat.

"Hold on Tristan. I have to pay the driver." Melanie called after him and he froze turning on his heels to watch her. She fiddled with her wallet and then stuck it into her pocket again. She slammed close the back door of the cab and leaned down next to the driver's door.

"Your mom already prepaid, Little Lady." The driver reminded her. He had that awful smell to him that made it bad to be in any sort of proximity to him. His teeth weren't white, and he had that certain look to his eyes that made Melanie feel like his eyes were roving her body.

"I know." She assured him cleaning out from under one of her finger nails. "Now, do see that little boy over there?" Melanie asked with a deadly sort of serenity she had learned from hanging out with her uncle, Nico. The cab driver nodded. "Do you see an older boy walking up to him?" Logan had showed up and was walking up to Tristan. The cab driver nodded nervously this time as Logan hugged Tristan his arms flexing into huge muscles. "That's my boyfriend. Don't think for a second he'll like you to the slightest bit. All I have to do is say you touched me or said something. Just once…and then you don't come to work for the next shift." Melanie gave a demonic wink and then pushed off the door and walked over to Logan and Tristan.

The cab driver loosened his collar as if it was type and then put the car in gear. As he pulled away he dabbed the sweat from his brow. Never had such a lowly man been talked to in such a manor. He would never look at another young, fine customer the way he had looked at her. Never again would it happen for the fear of large boyfriends.

Back at the park:

"Hey Baby…" Logan opened his steel arms to her and welcomed her in with a huge hug. Her sweet smell filled his senses as she curled into his warm embrace. Tristan made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded disgusting. It probably was.

"Get a room." Tristan suggested sticking his tongue out. Logan loosened his grip and turned to look at Tristan. Melanie giggled and looked over at her little brother as well.

"Fine," Logan held up his hands. "I'll leave the runt here, and I'll only take my girl back to my apartment."

"No! You have to take me too!" Tristan begged running up to Logan. "I won't bug you guys. We can wrestle! I'll let you win! Just take me with you."

"You'll let me win… I might actually have a chance." Logan chuckled. "Fine, come on." He gripped Melanie's hand and began to walk over to the street. "The car is this way."

* * *

**I like that ending. Because right when you expect the next sentence it stops. This chapter is one of my favorites. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	8. Please

**I despise writers' block with an extreme passion. Anyone else? I know you do. It delays my writing abilities and it has overrun my brain. I HATE it! Well, it short, but it's a chapter. Here ya go. **

* * *

"No! You can't do that Logan! You can't cheat!" Tristan exclaimed grabbing the fake dollar bill out of his hand. It had the number five-hundred on it and they were playing Monopoly. Logan was most definitely losing until he pulled three magic dollars from under the board.

"I didn't cheat. I had some private investments." Logan claimed. Tristan gave him strange look that said: _you're crazy. _Melanie sat on the opposite side of the board and laughed at the both of them. "Do you guys want to order up some pizza since it decided to rain?" Logan asked ignoring Tristan's small protests for him to listen.

"That'd be great." Melanie smiled and put her phone down on the table. "Logan, come with me to the kitchen to order the food. Tristan, can you clean up the game?" Tristan nodded and got to work. Melanie got to her feet and helped Logan up. As they walked to the kitchen she whispered, "I need to talk to you about something."

Meanwhile, Anna Magnum was walking away from her car with an upturned collar and glasses on. She had a hat on her head and started contemplating the dangers of using an old magic item to help her out with this whole paparazzi thing. She got into her house and smiled realizing she had made it. "Now, to find the source," she muttered as her fiancé came down the stairs.

"Hey Baby." He greeted kissing her lips gently and then turning away to go find some food. Annabeth followed after him into the kitchen. In the kitchen everything has a place and everything is in it place except for that one jar of spices. Annabeth set it back in the spice rack and then took a seat at the bar as Tony rummaged through the fridge.

"Tony, do you have any idea how this whole thing started?" Anna asked with a sigh as he tried to unnoticeably take a swig of milk out of the carton. The Annabeth in the back of her mind made a disgusted sound in her head, but Anna stayed composed as he got out an old pizza box. He slapped two pieces down on a plate and popped it in the microwave.

"What do you mean?" His face turned red with worry as he tried to keep it hidden. Anna caught it when he turned to put the now empty box in the trash can. Her eyes narrowed as he continued roaming around _her _kitchen. _He _thought he could live here after what he did to her life. She slowly pulled the ring off her left hand and set it on his pizza plate as he set it down on the counter. "What are you doing?" He demanded the heat in his cheeks from pure rage instead of worry.

"Pack your stuff up and get out of my house. You have two days." Anna pushed away from the table and headed toward the stairs. All the way up the stairs she was cursing in Greek under her breath. "You're such an idiot, stupid Aphrodite boys." She muttered in surprising control as she walked into her daughter's room and slammed the door like a child. She sunk against the wood of the door and pulled her knees close to her chest. She pulled out her Blackberry and scrolled through her contacts. The one person she needed didn't have a cell phone. "_Di immortales, _Thals, where are you?"

She leaned her head against the door staring at the ceiling. She needed a better way to handle things. Instead of walking away, that is. Her constant assumptions were ruining her life. Though this one had been correct, past ones had not been. Her self-pride kept her from admitting it and fixing it. Annabeth had changed her life just so that she wouldn't have to admit to herself that she was indeed wrong.

At Logan's, Melanie and Logan were silently arguing. They had been since they set foot in the kitchen. The only thing separating them and Tristan was a thin wall which was exactly why Tristan was crouched against the wall listening to every bit of the conversation they were having. The hushed tones they were using could only hide so much in a small apartment.

"Logan please, it's bad for him to live like I had to for so long. I'm doing this for him." Melanie challenged trying to make him see reason. She was trying to get one thing. Just one. She knew she could do it too. Logan was strong, but he was a softy for her. Melanie could get what she wants.

"You can't expect me to go against your father." Logan countered in a stern tone. It was believable that he wasn't going to break this time. He might've stayed strong through the whole argument. Key word: might've.

"What's up with your respect for my father? He doesn't respect you." Melanie reminded him. Logan could admit that. Percy Jackson had no such respect for him. Why should he? Logan had never proved himself worthy of the respect Percy could offer. Logan was a lazy, normal, annoying, dating-his-daughter demigod. Logan deserved no respect.

"Your father already doesn't like me. I don't need to make it worse." Logan finally answered after an awkward silence of an insecure pause. He now came out with that easily enough. It was true. He wanted Mr. Jackson to like him because he indeed liked Mr. Jackson's daughter. "I need him to like me." He grabbed her hand and looked at her with a knowing look.

Melanie knew exactly what he meant. It was obvious that Logan had constant intention of trying to keep her father from hating him more. "Please, will you just consider it? I need you to…for me?" That was an unfair blow to Logan. Melanie fed her fingers through his and stepped closer. "Please…?" She asked again.

"I'll _consider _it. But, don't expect me to say yes." Logan told her pushing himself away from her slightly. Melanie hugged him tightly despite his obvious distance he was trying to create. Tristan was still sitting out on the outside curled up in himself.

"Why can't mommy and daddy work it out like they do?" He whispered before he got up and went to finish cleaning the rest of the board game up.

* * *

**So. Short. I HATE IT! I hate short chapter hate them. I'm sooooooooooo sorry. Hopefully y'all don't hate me. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	9. Going and Leaving

**You guys I still have terrible writers' block, ON EVERYTHING. I'll write when I can. But, my inspiration is coming in small infrequent bursts and it's getting harder and harder. I'm waiting for inspiration to strike, but no such luck. So, this is what I can write right now. **

* * *

Annabeth was in her attic. The musty old space didn't have a ton of space, but she didn't typically need anything from the boxes. One box in particular was what she need right now. The cardboard box was pushed of to the side with the floor flaps closed. On the side of the box was a piece of duct tape that read: Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth smiled as she pulled the box over to her. She pulled it open met by a bunch of crumpled up newspaper. She pulled the balls of paper out and set them on the floor next to her.

Once the paper was clear she was met by the orange cloth of her camp shirt. The white wording didn't need to be dwelled on; for she knew precisely what it said. No matter the fact she sat there and stared at the words. She kept the shirt in her lap as she dug farther into the box to the laptop that now seemed to only be a memory and a souvenir of a past life that she no longer lived.

She removed the laptop from the box and set it on the floor quietly making sure that she didn't make any noise that would make Tony wonder as he packed his bags. The delta symbol was set on the scratched up grey surface and the faint blue glow of the symbol made Annabeth smile. She hadn't seen or used the computer in so long. It had been so long that it seemed the computer was a stranger all together. Annabeth promised herself that she would open and reboot the system and get back into the plans that she had left unfinished.

Annabeth continued through the box until she pulled out what she was looking for. The Yankees ball cap was old and it was frayed around the bill's end. The symbol on the front of the hat was faded and she smiled picking it up in her hands. Annabeth attempted to pull it onto her head. As the years showed in the size of her head she had to adjust the hat's size and then slipped it onto her head. As soon as it slid home she felt the Mist cover her in a familiar blanket of nothing. It was as if she became part of the Mist even though it wasn't true. It was simply a heavy blanket of the Mist that covered her on command when someone wore the hat.

She looked at her hands and saw nothing but the outline of her feminine fingers. "Good to be unseen again." She whispered to herself as she set down the other camp stuff and then went to the ladder that led from the attic space to the third floor hallway. She would, of course, go back up later for the laptop and T-shirt. But, right now she wanted to get out of the house and away from Tony.

Annabeth closed the ladder up quietly and let it fold back into the ceiling quietly. A small click sounded as it rose into place and Tony looked out of their bedroom door looking for anything in the hall. When he seemed to agree that nothing and no one was there he disappeared back into the room to continue to packing his stuff.

Secretly, Annabeth was glad he was leaving. It had never been anything real. It was all a show, a show that got her name in the tabloids. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she could actually like him she couldn't do it. Not only had she never been good at lying to herself, she couldn't pretend. She couldn't replace the guy she was kissing with someone else.

That someone else was who she was sneaking away to at this very moment. She slipped out the back door and was personally happy that the she had parked the next block over. She hoisted herself over the back fence shakily. Annabeth cursed herself for not making current trips to the gym. She would have to get back with her trainer and continue the program she had started after leaving camp. She dropped to the other side and worked through the neighbor's thick backyard foliage and to her car.

The hat let her hair loose as Annabeth pulled the beat up cap of her head. She climbed into her car and started the engine trying to be quiet, but the unmistakable roar of her modified engine split the afternoon silence loudly. Annabeth threw the car into hear and gunned the engine out of the neighborhood toward midtown where Percy lived.

At Logan's, the three of them were sitting around the table eating macaroni and cheese. Melanie had made fun of Logan for a year every time he made her macaroni and cheese. Now, she said nothing. Nothing but seriousness dosed her tone and her composure.

Tristan wasn't clueless. He knew his sister was mad, no more than that she was pissed. He knew that well. But, he didn't completely understand the reasoning. He had only heard a bit of the plan and didn't quite understand why Logan had been so against it. He probably wouldn't understand.

Logan was fixed on staring at the noodles in his bowl. He had tried to keep it calm through the rest of the day with Tristan around, but if you've ever been under the glare of Melanie Jackson you would understand. Her glare is like ice shards being thrown at your back. All you can do is drop to your knees and beg for mercy. It was one of those traits she received from her mother.

The whole group hadn't really carried on a full conversation since Monopoly two hours ago. The silence had really killed any chances of that day being perfect for Tristan. Now, at home with Melanie and his father in the same house, this would have been normal. But, when they came out here to Logan's against mommy's rules, they were supposed to have the perfect days. There was supposed to be no fighting.

"Well, we have to go. Mom will be picking us up at central park in twenty minutes and it's a fifteen minute walk." Melanie stated standing from the table and dropping her bowl in the sink.

"Walk!" Tristan exclaimed his eyes shooting up to meet Melanie's.

Even though they made eye contact she spoke as if he had said nothing. "I'll call you or text you later." She heartlessly promised Logan.

"No you won't." He whispered still not looking away from the bowl. Even though it seemed monotonic and as id he really didn't care whether he had just been lied to or not it hurt Melanie. She turned to glare at him once more and then stalked out of his apartment.

"Gods…I mean God, he is so stubborn and stupid and…ugh…" Melanie muttered as she opened the door. She pushed Tristan out into the hall and then slammed the door behind her. The loud crack of the door meeting frame echoed through his apartment loudly, but Logan never jumped.

"That's why you'll call me later." He muttered to no one as he picked up his bowl and dropped it in the sink. He grabbed Tristan's as well setting that in the sink. He would have to do dishes at some point, but right now he was too angry. Though it didn't show, he was about to explode. He went to his couch and laid down staring at the ceiling forcing him self to focus on the individual pieces of popcorn on the ceiling. Slowly he calm down. That's when he got the call from Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**It's a little cliffy, but hey, they leave some suspense. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	10. Back to Camp

**AAAAAAH! I'm back! I know y'all totally hate me for waiting so long. **

* * *

"Chiron, I can't just bring her in! She's been living a life peacefully since she was born. Her parents have made sure that there are no attacks that are seen. Plus, there haven't been very many." Logan said into the phone trying not to rush his words too much. If he let his control go it would just be a jumble of nothing that wouldn't be understood by the listener, which was Chiron.

"Logan, I realize you are under the impression that the world is at peace at this point in time, but Rachel has sensed a change. I would feel nothing but guilt if I didn't tell you and you got stuck outside of the borders when whatever it is hits." Chiron soothed picking his words carefully.

In Chiron's experience he had come to realize that sons of Hephaestus always contained one trait from their father. That trait was their father's hot temper. There was no exception for Logan. No matter how calm he was one second, he could easily turn and start yelling at you simply because of a three word phrase. Chiron had learned that the phrasing of one's words could ease the situation; therefore, he thought before he spoke.

"How bad is it?" Logan asked as he sat down on his couch. He combed his fingers through his hair nervously. It was always seen when someone was stressed, but all it did was give him something to do with his hands. He could tell he was heating up out of frustration. His fingertips were warm enough that an ice cube would melt in his hands within seconds.

"We're not positive. But, we want the campers to be in the borders before it hits. It's simply safety precautions that we must take." Chiron continued in a calm voice. There was no sign of stress or worry in his voice.

This was another thing he had mastered. In his head, Chiron could be falling apart or not thinking in the most positive of ways, but on the outside he could easily pretend that he was as calm cool and collected as an all knowing lord.

"I'll contact Annabeth, and Percy. Then, I'll try to bring the whole family in." Logan said heaving a large sigh. He would have to indirectly get to Melanie because somehow he had just pissed her off which meant she wouldn't want to talk to him. Unless of course, she was the one who was talking in the situation and it was yelling at him. It would be less then enjoyable for him to endure.

"Very good. You have done well protecting their family. Now, it is time for you to return home to camp." Chiron told him. That was his farewell and he hung up the phone.

Logan closed his phone and stood from the couch. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys before he started down the hall to follow Melanie and Tristan. The elevator didn't move fast enough for him as he stood there tapping his foot impatiently. When the door finally opened to let him in he practically jumped in and mashed the ground floor button until it turned bright orange.

The elevator began its decent to the bottom floor. Logan continued tapping his foot; his hand constricting its grip on the set of keys he was carrying. The metal dug into his skin uncomfortably but he ignored it as the doors opened and he ran out to his truck on the curb. Logan climbed into the hot interior of the cab of his truck and cranked the engine so that it roared to life beneath him as if it were a sleeping giant. Logan threw it in gear and pulled off the curb heading back toward Central Park slowly looking for them while trying to watch the late day traffic.

It wasn't hard to find them. They were a sore thumb in the middle of a hand really. They were two kids walking along by themselves in a sea of adults that had on suits and carried briefcases trying to get to their cars blocks away from where they actually work. It helped that Melanie was in her neon yellow skinny jeans and a splatter paint shirt she had made a couple years back.

Logan pulled as close to the curb as possible and rolled down his window. "Melanie!" She ignored him. She didn't even flinch. Tristan however snapped his head up in surprise. He pulled on his sister's shirt trying to get her to look over at Logan. "Melanie, come on. I can take you home." Logan tried again. They reached a small ally and Logan whipped in blocking the path for them to walk. "Get in the car Melanie."

"Logan, I told you I don't want to talk to you." She spat not looking him in the eye. He could see the bit of water lingering on her eyelashes. He didn't dare comment on it knowing that he would have to sleep with one eye open till the end of one their lives. That was not one thing he would ever look forward to.

"You said you'd call or text me. Let's talk right now. Get in the truck." He said stubbornly. She looked like she was ready to walk around and he opened the door just a little. She stepped back a few steps backward. "Don't even think about it Melanie. Just get in the truck. I have to talk to your parents."

Her head snapped up and Melanie's eyes met his. "Are you joking? They'll ground me for forever." She exclaimed.

"I'm not joking." Logan said in a deadly serious tone.

Tristan seemed to notice that he wasn't joking and he walked toward the truck. He climbed into the backseat and Melanie's mouth hung open as if she were shocked she had been betrayed. "Mel, can't you tell? Something is wrong." Tristan said as if it were as plain as day and Melanie was being stupid for not realizing it in the first place.

Melanie grumbled a complaint before she walked up to the side of the truck. "Give me the keys you idiot. I'll drive home. Consider it payment for stalking me down the road." She spat holding out her hand. Logan huffed a silent complaint and killed the engine handing the keys to Melanie. "Thank you," she smiled kindly and opened the door. Logan went over the center console and into the passenger seat. Melanie climbed in restarting the engine and pulling back out onto the street. "If I get in trouble because I hung out with _you _all day, and _you _don't have a good reason for busting me, I'm going to kill you in your sleep. Do you understand?" She asked as she pulled up to a stoplight.

"Yea, I understand. But, this is legit, so get off my case." He muttered looking out the window at nothing.

"You're so stubborn. You know that right?" She said turning the corner onto the next block to get out of the city.

"Shut-up and drive." He spat looking over at her with a piercing gaze. She turned back to the road and kept her eyes from ever drifting his way. It made the rest of the drive home silent. Not even Tristan said a word afraid that he would be the next one to 'get his head bitten off.'

Annabeth pulled up to Percy's house before the kids. She walked up to the door a sheepishly knocked. She felt like and idiot coming back for the second time of the day. She felt stupider for ever trusting Tony. She shouldn't have ever been involved with some Aphrodite son who was obsessed with keeping up his appearance. She should've known that things would have only gone bad with a guy like that. But no, she was just being stupid keeping up an image that she didn't even believe in.

Percy answered the door a little confused. He had a towel draped around his neck and his button up shirt was still unbuttoned. He ruffled his hair with the towel to dry it some again and then crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing back here?" He asked after an awkward silence that had been expanding.

"Tony and I—"

A car honked and Annabeth whipped around to see Logan's truck pulling in with Melanie at the wheel. Logan got out first and walked their way with a purpose as if he didn't care that his girlfriend was still in the truck. He came up to the two and stopped. "Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, we have a problem." He told them.

"What is it Logan?" Annabeth asked.

"Wait," Percy held up a hand. "Who is this kid? Other than my daughter's boyfriend, why is he here saying we have a problem?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Logan looked at her. "You never told him?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head. Percy looked flabbergasted that he had been pushed out of some secret. Logan pulled a leather string from beneath his collar and clay beads hung from it. "My name is Logan Mathews, son of Hephaestus. I've been assigned to your family as a Watcher from Camp Half-Blood."

"A Watcher? Camp Half-Blood sent a Watcher to keep tabs on our family?" Percy asked button his shirt as he spoke. He slipped on his class ring from his jeans pocket and dropped the towel inside the doorway.

"With all do respect Sir. You are a child of the Big Three and your children have your blood and the blood of Athena in them. It is vital that we had someone around to make sure that you didn't get into something you can't handle. We know that you have gone through the war and you candle handle yourself. But, with four half-bloods that are all large targets we can never be too careful." Logan said as quickly as possible as Melanie and Tristan made their way toward the house. "Mr. Jackson, we don't have much time. I've been notified that it's time for you two and your children to go _home_."

Annabeth looked at Percy and he sighed. "I'll get some things together for Tristan and me. We'll be out of here and at camp by tonight. Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He promised pulling a small ballpoint pin from his pocket and flipping it between his fingers.

The corners of Annabeth's mouth turned up into a smile. "I trust you Percy." She told him with a pat to his upper arm. Tristan slid to a stop at Annabeth's side and hugged his mother's legs. "Hey Baby, I need you to go pack a suitcase." Tristan didn't even ask questions he simply ran inside.

Melanie however stopped with questions. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" she demanded.

"Watch your language young lady." Percy wagged a finger at her and she just rolled her eyes. "You will not speak that way with your parents around." He grabbed her upper arm and she winced. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." She smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." Melanie hissed falling back a step so that she was out of arms reach.

Percy Jackson wasn't abusive. He didn't want to hurt his children and he didn't. Melanie simply required more force for her attitude. It was an attitude that could get her in big trouble at school, at home, and possibly at camp. Annabeth, Percy, and Logan knew that after a few times of being yelled at or punished by Mr. D it would straighten her out. The problem was that Mr. D had cruel punishment. Being the god of insanity he could get in a person's head, literally.

"Come on Melanie, I'm taking you home. You need to get your things together." Annabeth said starting to lead Melanie to her car by her elbow.

"Actually, you all do. You all have to return to camp. Chiron has called in an emergency gathering of all demigods to their camps, even the adults that have made a life. Something is happening." Logan said raising his voice just slightly so that Annabeth could hear him over the bit of distance that had been made in those few moments that he had left silent as they started walking.

"What's really going on Logan? Chiron wouldn't just call this collection for some reunion." Percy said re-crossing her arms over his chest as he became frustrated with the slowness of the situation and explanation of it all.

"I don't know much yet Mr. Jackson. My orders from Chiron are to get you and your family safely behind camp borders. That's what I'm doing." Logan said calmly as if he didn't notice Percy's general aura of being angry and pissed off. "Mr. Jackson, I have to get my things together as well. And, as a Watcher I would like to escort your daughter and your ex-wife back to their home for their own protection."

"You don't have a weapon. How do expect to protect them?" Percy demanded a little suspicious of him.

"Sir, my weapon is in my truck if you want to see it." Logan said politely though there was an edge to his words that made him sound a little angry.

"Show it to me." Percy demanded stepping off the porch and onto the walkway. Logan nodded and led Percy to his truck. He opened the passenger side door and used a key from his key ring to open the glove compartment. He pulled out a handgun from the compartment and handed it to Percy.

"This is a Bersa Thunder 45ACP Ultra Compact Dual Tone. Each bullet is coat in a thin layer of celestial bronze. It'll kill any human and, or monster." Logan assured him.

"You have this registered and everything?" Percy asked.

"It's listed under one of my father's pseudonyms. But yes, it's registered." Logan promised.

"Ever fired it before?" Percy asked curious.

"Twice, took out two hellhounds." Logan informed him.

"Okay, go ahead. We'll see you at camp." Percy approved.

"See you at camp Mr. Jackson."

* * *

**That's this chapter. Sorry it took so long y'all. Don't hate me. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	11. Watchers

**I finally wrote a long chapter. I have overcome the power of writer's block, but it took me a while because I actually had to do research. It was terrible! I hate research. What I do for my writing. haha, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Everyone was running around in frenzy. Old campers like Clarisse and her husband Chris were trying to lead their young children around the grounds. They had waited a long time to try and have kids and then had trouble. Now, they had three year-old twins. One boy, one girl, both was adorable. Newer campers were everywhere. Trained campers, that were currently attending the camp, were either at borders was trying to lead some in. A few of the current campers were standing at the borders in full armor.

Logan walked Percy Jackson and his family up to the borders and breathed a sigh of relief once they were on the other side of the tree. He thanked Percy for his cooperation tucking the gun in its holster at his side before he headed deeper into the crowd of people to the Big House at the foot of the hill to speak with Chiron, who was in full form.

"Thank you for cooperating with me so that I could fulfill my duties." Melanie mimicked leaning against the pine tree behind her and picking at her nails. Annabeth pulled her off the tree out if respect for the tree itself. Melanie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Percy pulled Annabeth to the side for a quick conversation.

"Annabeth, we have to figure out what's going on now. They wouldn't pull all the surviving campers from the war back if they didn't have a good reason. Have any ideas about what it is Wise Girl?" He asked using her nickname as if they were twelve again just trying to figure out what was going on around them.

"I know Percy. I'm not stupid. I don't think we'll be out of it for long. Chiron will tell us in time." Annabeth assured him. "Don't worry about it now. The point in being here is to be safe. If we have to worry about anything, we'll know."

"If we don't know within forty-eight hours I am going straight to Chiron. I won't wait forever." Percy hissed. He turned away and went back to Tristan who was talking to Chris Rodriguez about the dagger he was carrying. "Chris man, great to see you." Percy smiled shaking Chris's hand as if he wasn't completely worried about the whole situation. Though Chris could already see the worry in Percy's eyes.

"Great to see you too, Perce. How's it going with you and your family?" He asked warning Percy with his eyes that Percy wasn't doing to well with hiding his worry. "I already met your son here. He's awesome." Chris chuckled squatting down and pounding fist with Tristan.

"Yea, he's a good kid." Percy smiled.

Nico walked up with his hands in his pockets. He said hi to a few people but other than that he was avoided. As a thirty-four year-old he was the kind a usual person wouldn't approach. Though he was a good guy he had the traits of a man that would scare most mortals. He had shaggy raven black hair that covered his face. He had a clean shaven face and he was muscular from working as a swordsman. You could see the start of a tribal design tattoo that went all the way up his right arm and covered his right shoulder blade. On his right hand he still wore the skull ring he had acquired years ago.

"Nico. Long time no see." Percy grinned, slapping his and Nico's hands together and pulled him in for an awkward half-hug.

"Yea Perce too long Man." Nico gave a half-smile and turned to Chris nodding.

Melanie's face flushed as a cute camper caught her eye. He started her way and Percy turned on him with piercing green eyes that immediately made him redirect his course to talk to the Stoll Brothers who seemed to be running the process of the new campers that had slaughtered the borders with their arrivals.

Annabeth had disappeared into a crowd of girls all in their teens except for a few younger girls. Annabeth hugged a girl around age sixteen who started to talk to her immediately. The sixteen year-old had raven black hair like Nico's and Percy's and bright blue eyes with that bit of electricity that came with her father's power sparking through them.

"Annabeth, great Zeus, you grew up." Thalia laughed. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be older in this situation." She shrugged still laughing some.

"Hey, not all of us have immortality on our side." A murmur of 'yea we do's came from the girls around her. "Okay, okay, I get it. You all are immortal. Congrats." Annabeth said holding her hands up to silence the group of girls.

Thalia pulled Annabeth to the side with a joking look on her face until they were out of earshot. "Have you told your kids yet?" Annabeth looked away and when she didn't meet Thalia's eyes Thalia knew the answer. "Why not Annabeth? They haven't been attacked, but Hecate warned you that she would let the protection of your family go at age seventeen. Melanie will turn seventeen and when she gets attacked by the people looking or revenge on you and Percy she won't be able to survive. Annabeth, you have to tell her. Now."

"I can protect my own daughter." Annabeth muttered still making sure she didn't meet eyes with the daughter of Zeus.

"Really now, Annabeth? When was the last time you actually fought a monster? And, I don't mean the press." Thalia said crossing her arms over her chest. She lifted a black eyebrow in question and stood there just looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth faked a cough heavily and slipped in, "Twelve years." She hacked.

"Uh huh, it's time to get you and your daughter into training. Your reflexes will only get you so far Chase." Thalia cuffed Annabeth's arm and then went back over to her group. Annabeth stared after her in disbelief until she heard hooves going over the soft soil of the hill where everyone was gathered.

Chiron clomped along the ground until he was standing at the edge of the group. The adults in the group straightened up first bowing their heads to Chiron in respect. Since they had last seen Chiron he had seemed to age a bit more. He had a limp to his right flank where the bone hadn't set just right. But, he was mobile unlike after the war.

The next people to straighten up were the current campers. They put a hand over heir heart in a fist and then dropped it back to their sides like a salute. It was a sight for the older campers' eyes when they realized that as time went on that camp wasn't all fun and games of training anymore. Sure, they still played the games every now and then, but training had become serious around camp. The fear of something huge happening had kicked everyone into gear; they were suddenly all very willing.

Children of alumni campers stood lazily around. If they were young then they would make pointless noises and giggle in spurts. A few even cried. But, those children didn't have an idea of how to respect a man that was half horse. A centaur. A few of the high school students recognized the creature from their studies and were rubbing their eyes in confusion. The young kids could only figure that it was wrong.

"Campers, welcome home to Camp Half-Blood. Any past cabin leaders are ordered to report to the Big House at this point. Current cabin leaders will assume their posts." Percy and Annabeth said goodbye to each of their children and then joined Connor Stoll, Clarisse Rodriguez, Chris Rodriguez, Nico di Angelo, and other past campers for the walk to the Big House. Chiron watched the group walk away and then turned back to the other children standing around. "Welcome to those of you that have just joined our camp today. If your parents came with you I want you to follow Logan Jarek. He is the head of a group called the Watchers. Each family here has at least one watching their families' progress or is inserted in their family.

"If you are a Watcher, step forward now." A group of kids weaved through the group to stand next to Logan. Melanie was shocked that almost every one of the Watchers was her age. She realized about twenty-five percent of them went to her school. "These are my campers that have all willingly gone undercover to protect all of you. Do not hate them for lies they have said to you. It was only for your benefit and safety.

"Follow the Watchers to the camp arena and they will give you a quick presentation on what exactly is going on." Logan waved a hand and most of the kids followed. Melanie stood there tapping her foot. Logan told one of the other Watchers to keep the group walking.

He returned to Melanie and touched her arm calmly. "You have to come with the rest of the group. You don't know as much as some of these kids." Logan's voice was serene and Chiron watched as Logan rested his arm comfortably on Melanie's arm. What was wrong was that Melanie didn't seem to mind. Chiron had set a few rules for Watchers. One of them was to not get intimately involved with one of their charges. It created favoritism when the family required help.

Melanie looked up at him in defiance. "You had to do this? You had to come and pretend that you like me?" She asked tears obvious in her voice. She didn't want to believe that Logan had only done this because he had to. She'd like to think she confided into someone more than her bodyguard.

"No Melanie, I broke the rules to be with you. Please, just come with the group and I can explain more later." He promised pushing her toward the group that was already a good distance away. Melanie nodded and started toward the group quickly. Logan went to follow her and Chiron stopped him by standing in front of him. "Hello Sir," Logan said saluting him calmly.

"I gave you simple rules. You said you would follow them." Chiron said crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down upon Logan as if he were an insignificant bug.

"Sir, it just happened. I meant no disrespect your rules." Logan said in a strong voice before hanging his head as if he were shameful.

A heavy hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up in surprise that Chiron was suddenly so forgiving. Over the years Chiron had changed. The old campers would have expected and accepted the forgiving nature of Chiron. The new campers knew him for the child of Kronos. He would train the kids with the expertise that he had obtained over the years. But, he no longer took everything so easy. He had held it together for a few years after the war and then it all started to set in. He lost his mind for a while. Dionysus, being the god of insanity, he was blamed and was pulled from the camp for further punishment. Chiron was left to run the entire camp and took it completely on himself to make sure that every child got the proper training and respected every being higher than them that was friend to the gods. Discipline was the new way of the camp. Usually, Chiron kept it that way. That's why this reaction was strange.

"We will discuss this later. For now, do as I have told you to do, and lead the presentation." Chiron instructed. Logan nodded as soon as Chiron dropped his hand and sprinted after the group to catch up. Chiron watched him leave and then heaved a sigh before making his way to the Big House with the limp in his back right foot and made his way up the stairs. He pulled over his chair and settled into it slowly before wheeling himself into the house.

They were all waiting around the ping-pong table like old times some of them catching up; others were bringing up old argument that they hadn't finished at the last meeting years ago. Chiron cleared his throat and the adults that he had once known as campers snapped their heads up so that their eyes locked and Chiron.

"Welcome back to camp. You are the ones that have survived over the years." Chiron smiled kindly looking around the room. Percy looked around as well and noticed only one Stoll Brother sat at the table.

"Where's Travis?" Percy hissed to Clarisse at his side.

"He and his family were killed. He had two little girls and an _empousai _walked in with a gun." Clarisse whispered squeezing Chris's hand at her side. Percy sunk back into his chair running his hand through his hair. Annabeth looked over at him worried for a second before Chiron redrew her attention.

"I asked all campers to return with their children for a reason. We have a problem that had returned. They are targeting every one of the children of the gods. That includes you and your children." Chiron looked right at Percy and Annabeth who were side by side and said, "The ones their targeting first have the blood of Poseidon in them…"

* * *

**Find out what happens next time on LIFE SUCKS WOOOOO!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	12. Brains

**Sorry to those of you that shed tears for the death of Travis. But, not everyone survives the life of a demigod. Welcome back to the story this chapter is decent. I supposed. Actually, it has quite a good twist in it. **

* * *

"I can't believe it; Perce, man I'm sorry." Chris said patting his shoulder and then walking away with Clarisse toward the arena to pick up their children who were too young to understand the meeting they had just had.

Percy sat down on the porch steps and put his head in his hands. He got a lot of sympathy from people exiting the house until one person stopped and sat down beside him. "You're not alone. It's both our problem." Annabeth voice said from his side.

"I don't see how." Percy muttered trying to keep his hands from shaking. "You can walk away from it right now." He looked up at her noticing that she was nervously messing with the car keys in her hand. They made a soft noise as each key hit the one next to it and then her key chain.

"They're my kids too Percy." Annabeth reminded him looking over at him sadly. "No matter how much you don't want to believe it. I am—"

"Gods, you're so stupid." Percy exploded standing up from the porch and stalking away a couple feet before whipping around to face her. "You are supposed to be the daughter of Athena and you are being stupid." Anger coursed through every vein in his body and he clenched his fist trying to calm himself. His nails dug into his palms but he couldn't feel it.

"Don't insult me Jackson." Annabeth scolded standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't quite clear on why he was so defensive all of the sudden. He had never blown up like this on her.

"Use that brain of yours and figure it out _Chase._" He spat her last name as if it were an insult to be called by that name.

Annabeth's face heated up as he turned away from her. He started to walk away and Annabeth ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. She easily turned him around and slapped him clean across the face. "You may have some issues with me Perseus, but you will not insult my surname. If you ev—"

Annabeth was silenced as Percy grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly. He pulled away from her and stared at the mix of anger and confusion that covered her face. Annabeth's mind raced as she tried to make sense of it. She was convinced that she was the only one who still had feelings. After all, she had been through every possibility of why he was always gone. He had cheated on her. He shouldn't have feelings for her. Regret, sure. But, she was convinced that because he cheated on her he had given up any feelings for her.

Percy tried to read her eyes. He had been trying to come up with what she was feeling. He thought he had Annabeth figured out. But, as his anger rose he could tell she had shutdown. Her eyes were as cold as stone and there was nothing to be read. When her eyes said nothing Percy resorted to looking at her facial expression. The only thing he got from that was anger. The same anger she had when she walked out that door minus the tears.

Percy dropped his hands and hung his head sadly. "I couldn't be happier that those kids are yours Annabeth. You just have to realize that." Percy turned away all his anger had drained and left behind the bit of sadness he had felt when he heard her say that he didn't want her. _You couldn't be more wrong. _He thought as he headed toward cabin number three.

Annabeth stood there unsure what to do. At this point she couldn't remember how to walk. She watched his backside as he walked away. Her mouth fell open as if she was going to say something, as if she was going to call him back. But, the words had left her. Any sanity she had had was lost as she watched him walk away. She was never left. She was the one who left.

A few tears spilled over her eyelids as she turned away. She wiped at the tears rapidly and then took in a deep breath through her nose to calm herself. Annabeth took off toward the cabins reaching in her pockets for a necklace that she carried around as a souvenir of the old days. She tied it around her neck as she walked all the way to her old home. Cabin number six. The first person she was greeted by was Malcolm.

"Welcome back home." Malcolm smiled hugging Annabeth tightly. Annabeth buried her face in his shoulder as she hugged him back. "Are you okay?" Malcolm whispered knowing that if there was something the Annabeth he knew wouldn't want anyone to know.

"No…" She mumbled into his shirt as more tears spilled from her eyes. Annabeth didn't know what to do. She had never been so confused. In her mind everything had a reason and a rhyme. But, cheating and then wanting her back was something only pulled by idiots. No many how many times she would insult him with that label, she knew he wasn't really an idiot. He had sense to his seaweed brain. He clearly wasn't stupid when he was able to make the worst of situations seem possible.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Malcolm asked rubbing her back gently to try and comfort her.

"No…" She said letting go of him and wiping at her eyes. "I just need a good nights sleep. I'll be fine." Annabeth smiled weakly.

"All the Alums are sleeping upstairs if they have kids they're there. Melanie already went up there." Malcolm explained dropping the other subject.

"Upstairs?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"You didn't notice when you came in." It wasn't a question just a statement. "The camp has expanded. There are a bunch of kids here now Annabeth. Almost every one of the cabins is two stories. The only ones that aren't are the Big Three." Malcolm told her calmly leading her toward a silver spiral staircase that led to the next floor.

Annabeth and Malcolm climbed to the next floor where there were kids and adults all in a jumble. There were really only a few kids as kids of the alumni campers. Melanie was sitting on the top bunk of a bunk bed that had the label _Chase _on the side of one of the slats. Annabeth smiled at Melanie and then turned to thank Malcolm, but he was gone.

Malcolm was sitting on his bed with a five year old little boy bouncing around him. Malcolm caught him and pulled him into his arms tickling his stomach. The little boy squealed happily and laughed. Annabeth smiled at the happy little family and then turned to look at Melanie.

She was standing on the bunk bed holding her phone up toward the high ceiling. "God, mom there are no bars in here." She complained stretching trying to get a few inches higher. Thunder rumbled overhead and all the talking adults mumbled things under their breath.

"Gods, Melanie, the term is gods." Annabeth corrected politely as she went to sit down on the bottom bunk. "And, there isn't going to be service here because we don't use cell phones. Well, we're not supposed to." Annabeth laughed a little laying back on her bed.

"Why the hell not?" Melanie asked dropping to the floor in a hunters crouch and then straightening up. People around the room looked at her and smiled. It was an obvious sign that she was her mother's daughter.

Thunder rumbled again and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "She's just learning." Annabeth mumbled before pulling out her phone. She looked at the empty bars and laughed. _Welcome back to camp, goodbye world. _She thought setting down the phone beside her. "The term is: why in Hades?"

"What are you talking about?" Melanie demanded leaning against the bunk.

"Did you listen to the presentation at all Melanie?" Annabeth asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, I zoned out because Logan was leading the meeting." Melanie blushed.

"I told that boy to keep his shirt on when talking to people." Annabeth joked.

"Mom!" Melanie complained pushing her mom's shoulder and turning bright red.

Footsteps started up the steps and came to the top. A girl with dark curly hair came up to the top. She had the signature grey eyes and had a clipboard in her hand. She set it on a table and whistled loudly. Malcolm looked over at Annabeth and mouthed, "mini you," while pointing at the obviously new cabin leader.

"Listen up." She bellowed over the group. "I know you all were under Miss Chase's guide when you were here at first. But, she's not running the camp anymore. My name is Shannon. Don't get on my bad side, and you won't be dead after training.

"Speaking of which," Annabeth started to wonder while Shannon kept talking if she had been like this. Sure, she had been strict with her campers, but this Shannon _girl_ – more like dictator – was getting ready to have a serious problem with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, are you listening to my instructions?" Shannon asked turning on her. It was one of those moments like a teacher calling on a student who obviously didn't know what the Pythagorean Theorem was.

"I actually wasn't." Annabeth smiled at her coyly before standing from the bed. She scanned the faces in the room and heard the slip of a foot on the stairs outside the door. "I have to talk to MY cabin." Shannon glared at her but didn't speak.

"I recognize every one of you and I want a show of hands of how many of you were in this cabin when I was recognized as the leader." Annabeth said calmly unlike the new drill sergeant at her side. Every single alumni camper there raised their hand smiling at her encouragingly. "Okay.

"Now, I don't doubt for a second that you," Annabeth turned to Shannon smiling innocently, "are a great leader. But, every person in this room and hiding on the stairs has obviously heard of me." The girls in the hall giggled before running down the stairs squealing with laughter. "Trouble is coming. That's apparent. I plan on getting in shape for it. But, don't you think for a second," Annabeth made the conversation now personal as she stood close to Shannon with her arms crossed over her chest, "that I need instructions on how to kill a monster. I've been fighting monsters since before you were born _Shannon._"

Shannon didn't look particularly scared, but she looked shaken. She walked away and down the stairs to where she actually had some jurisdiction. The Alums sitting in their beds clapped and laughed. Annabeth did a joking bow and then turned serious.

"We do have to go to bed though you guys." Everyone groaned in protest. "I know. I know. But, we have to get back into shape starting tomorrow. So, get some sleep." Annabeth watched as everyone scurried to their beds and got under the covers and then she flicked off the lights. "Goodnight…"

Percy tried to catch his hyper son as he bounced around the room over at the Poseidon cabin. He was still the only direct offspring of Poseidon, so only he and Tristan were in cabin Number three. Tristan was overly excited as he hopped from bed to bed quickly.

"This is SO COOL!" Tristan exclaimed. Percy finally caught him and tried to get him to lie down. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, Melanie can't keep a secret, but I can." Tristan said bouncing up and down in his seat like a Mexican jumping bean.

"I didn't because I didn't have time. But, I have time now. And, I'll be teaching you and a lot of other people." Percy smiled. "But now, you have to get some sleep. Got it little man?" Percy asked holding a fist up. "Give me some knuckles."

"Fin. It's fin." Tristan laughed. "You're part fishy." Tristan started bouncing again as he slapped Percy's hand.

"Goodnight little man." Percy laughed. He kissed Tristan's forehead and then turned out the lights. He went over to his bed and laid down staring at the seahorses hung form the ceiling. He promised himself that he would IM Tyson soon and the closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Through his dreams he replayed all that had happened in that singular day, and for some reason he knew. It would only get worse.

* * *

**Well, ain't that awesome. That twist at the beginning. Woo! Tell me what you think.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	13. Broken

**So, I've decided in this chapter, I'd clear some things up. You were all a bit confused on the situation between Percy and Annabeth; well, here's the answer.**

* * *

Annabeth had stared at the same spot for the past hour as her extended family slept around her. That same piece of wood didn't change didn't move, yet time flew as she just watched the knot in the wood. The eerie silence was killing her and finally she got out of the bed she had been sentenced to at lights out and laid in awake for the whole night. She pulled on some workout shorts and a T-shirt before sneaking out of her own cabin.

The downstairs was quiet as the campers slept. Annabeth could hear the sounds of keys on a keyboard as they were typed upon to make some sort of plan. It was the familiar click that Annabeth had fallen in love with after receiving Daedalus's computer after her quest within the Labyrinth. It was most likely Shannon who was up. No other camper would willingly be working at the early hour in which Annabeth Chase was lurking about in. Annabeth pulled on her old Yankees cap and walked out into the night air.

The crisp night air was like a fresh splash of water upon the tired and worn face of Annabeth. Tears had stained her cheeks only earlier that day and she felt as if for the first time in a long while Melpomene had settled into her life. The Muse of Tragedy had her place in every person's life, yet Annabeth had not recognized her presence for a long while.

The cool serenity of the nights in Camp Half-Blood was something that Annabeth had missed deeply. She remembered how every night when her campers fell asleep she would sneak out. She would lie down on the thick grass of Half-Blood Hill and stare at the stars. The lights in the sky would amaze her as she laid there. When she was fourteen, and returned to camp she would look at the stars and right above her was Zoë Nightshade in her star form. She would thank Zoë every night for what she had done, and the sacrifice she had made.

Now, when Annabeth walked by the hill she looked at it sadly. The grass was warned down from the number of campers that had passed that border. The dirt beneath the luscious green has shown itself to every passerby. Thalia's tree still had the fleece hanging in its lowest branch and Peleus was curled around the trunk breathing out bits of smoke with every snore. Peleus had grown to a fairly big dragon and was now one of the most dangerous things in camp, and though a lot had seemed to have changed one thing remained constant. Annabeth looked up into the sky and smiled to Zoë Nightshade nodding to her in thanks. Then she tightened her cap on her head and kept walking toward the arena.

She heard the signs of force as she came to the arena. The sound of something being sliced and pounded upon over and over filled her ears. Occasionally, Annabeth would hear a grunt as the person continued to beat a training dummy. She snuck around to the door and walked into the stand looking down at the person training. She took off her hat mindlessly as she started to watch.

Perseus Jackson slashed at the dummy that was coming at him. Though it was sloppy and messy and didn't know how to throw a good jab, the dummies were much more advanced. They moved and attacked when possible with their own sword in hand. Percy had to admit that these dummies were a lot more challenging then slashing away at a motionless scarecrow. But, it was still no match. The only advantage that the dummy had was that when it got knocked down, it would get right back on up and keep fighting.

"Working hard I see." The new voice shocked Percy and he snapped his head up to meet grey eyes standing in the bleachers a few yards away. She was wearing that smirk that let you know that she could easily take you down if it came to it. Her stormy grey eyes should have been calculating as she stared him down, but they had a certain sadness to them that broke his heart.

He had come out here looking for a break. Percy wanted to release his tensions. He had slept for five hours or so before he had woken up and come here. He had been working for an hour now and was tired and more irritable than ever. It didn't help that he had his sword in hand and had discovered that sword fighting was like riding a bike. You never forget. But, his irritability and anger had faded with that sadness set deep in her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Percy asked capping Riptide and hoisting himself up into the stands. He sat on the wall between battle floors and stands to talk to Annabeth.

"I always came out at night. I thought you knew that." Annabeth smiled weakly.

"What's on your mind?" He swung his feet to the other side and leaned forward to get closer to her.

Annabeth took a step back surprised at the advance. "I was just thinking. Camp has changed a lot; hasn't it?" She said calmly sitting down on one of the bleachers behind her and crossing her legs.

"It has." Percy agreed nodding. "We've changed a lot." He pointed out.

"But, I want to keep something normal. Ya know? Just for a taste of home." Annabeth sighed covering her eyes for a second.

"Come on then. Let's train." Percy smiled tugging at her hand to uncover her eyes. He pulled her to her feet and over to the wall. He hopped down off the wall back to the floor and Annabeth dropped down off the wall as well and joined Percy on the floor.

Annabeth searched for a decent sword while Percy uncapped Riptide. The bronze blade formed in his hand and he smirked. Annabeth pulled a bronze sword and turned toward Percy. Percy and Annabeth touched swords once and then went into their stances. Annabeth crouched down some and held her sword up in offense next to her ear. Percy held his sword out strongly with both hands in defense.

Annabeth side stepped around him and he moved accordingly. When no one made a move Annabeth finally decided to slash. Their blades clashed and Percy smiled pushing her back easily. They fell into an easy rhythm. Slash, jab, slice, repeat... It never seemed to change. It was like a dance. A dance of death.

When Percy became bored with his simple tactics he changed it. He pressed his blade against hers catching the hilt and twisting the blade disarming her. He turned to watch the sword fly and felt an arm wrap around him and then a dagger tip press softly to the small of his back through the cloth of his shirt. The feeling of electricity wracked his spine until he relaxed realizing she wouldn't kill him.

"I win." Annabeth hissed. Percy looked down at her and smiled at her. He leaned down to kiss her and she pushed him away taking her arm from around him and sheathing her dagger. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded looking at him flabbergasted. Her anger from yesterday wasn't fogging her head anymore and she could think straight.

"I thought you came out here because you had thought about it and you agreed." Percy said stepping forward. Annabeth took out her dagger again and held it up stopping his progress toward her.

"Agreed to what? Getting hurt again, by you?" She demanded blink some to stop the bit of tears in her eyes from spilling over.

"I never hurt you Annabeth. You walked out my door after some big fight about something I don't even know about! I begged you to stay!" He insisted.

"Are you really going to deny it?" Annabeth asked exasperated.

"Deny what?" Percy took another step forward and didn't lean back as the dagger tip touched his chest. It tore his shirt, but he ignored it.

"Gods, really Percy?" She pushed the dagger into his chest only putting pressure on his skin instead of actually hurting him. Percy just gave a puzzled look and she threw the dagger at his feet before storming off.

The gleam from Annabeth's dagger drew Percy as he bent down to pick it up. He flipped the blade in his hand thinking. "What did I do?" He whispered to himself sitting down on a bench over to the side.

He thought back to the weeks just before she had walked out on him. Percy remembered how he was always gone from the house. His business had just started to pick up and he had some great plans. He was always at the office. He had his female secretary always stay with him so that he could work and not have to worry about phone calls.

That's when it hit him. But, Percy would never. He would have never hurt her like that. After all that they had been through. There was no way in Hades he would betray her like that. Percy stood turning the hilt of the dagger in his hand and threw it at the wall. It flew hilt over blade and then lodge itself in the far wall.

Percy put his head in his hands as his head spun. The sun peaked over the horizon and he stood instinctively. He took off toward his cabin quickly where his son was sleeping peacefully. Percy slid beneath the comforter of his bed and closed his eyes pretending to sleep until his son woke him for breakfast.

Annabeth was walking back to the cabin wiping away tears again like an idiot. "Gods…" She grumbled. "He's so stupid… He knows what he did." She continued. She walked into the cabin and Shannon caught her coming in.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Shannon snapped walking up to her carrying her clipboard.

Annabeth turned on her smacking the board out of her hands. The board clattered loudly against the floor and some of the sleeping campers snapped up in surprise. "Shut-up." Annabeth hissed before running up the stairs. She slid back into her bed rubbing at her eyes as the sun came over the horizon. Annabeth turned and faced the wall letting out a small whimper involuntarily.

Melanie leaned over the side of the bunk bed looking at her mother. For once, she looked frail. Annabeth looked breakable, but not only that. Broken. Melanie lay back in her bed staring at the ceiling and took in a deep breath as she made a decision. She wouldn't let her dad go and hurt her mom again. Annabeth may not mean much to her father anymore, but it was her mother. Perseus Jackson would not go unpunished, not in Melanie's mind.

* * *

**So I liked that ending I guess. It was cool. It was fun to write. Melanie I heard from someone is kind of a bitch sometimes. Lol. That's the point. She was so hurt when she was little that she chose who to blame for her family splitting up. Poor Percy is the one that gets blamed. She can be nice sometimes; she has a heart. But, around her family, she is a bit of well...a bitch. **

**The answer to y'alls' question is that NO PERCY DID NOT CHEAT! Do you know how terribly OOC that would make the beautiful character of Rick's imagination? That would just ruin it all! Now you know that Annabeth is just thinking that he did because he was always gone. With the fighting and suspicions she just got sick of it. TAHDAH! I didn't ruin Perseus Jackson! Woo!**

**Don't forget to click that little link (that I preferred as a button) that brings the review box up and type me a little comment. Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise **


	14. Mistake

**Hi you guys! So! I have recommendation for a story on this site. It's called Changes by Shadowz101. He had made a great point to bring some sort of reality to post war mourning. I myself love to include reality, so I find this story refreshing. A few points where it's OOC but they went through a war! People change during traumatic events. I think y'all will like it. We help each other out. So check it out!**

* * *

Percy attempted to hold Tristan's hand as they walked to breakfast. But, the little boy was still on a buzz from the news. He was bouncing all over the place as if he were on a trampoline. Percy eventually gave up and Tristan took off after a group of younger campers that were talking and laughing together with their necklaces on. Each of them had one yellow bead on the leather band of their camp necklace. They immediately welcomed Tristan into their ranks and waved to Percy.

Percy nodded to them and then smiled as he continued toward the pavilion. The events of the early morning were nothing but a blur at this point. When his son had woken up with enough enthusiasm to forget someone's worst problems, he had nearly forgotten about the way she had yelled at him.

But now, in his son's absence, he started to feel that ache in the pit of his stomach. He mindlessly swallowed trying to figure out how to stop it as he sat down at table three. Chiron limped/walked through the pavilion and to the head table where Mr. D was already sitting. They started a low, heated conversation and stayed to themselves. Annabeth and Melanie passed and sat down at table number six. Annabeth stayed quiet as she sat there and Melanie looked at her mother sadly. She turned to look at Percy and gave en evil glare. Percy pretended to ignore her and waited for his food.

The dryads melted from the trees and made their way to the pavilion with platters of food. So as not to have to worry about the platters, Percy was given two individual plates for him and Tristan. Tristan bounded over to table three after saying good morning to Annabeth and Melanie. They hugged him and kissed his cheek before sending him back to his father who had been sitting alone.

Tristan sat parallel to Percy and smiled at the large amount of food on the plate. He sucked down the food like a vacuum, consuming at least half of it within a good two minutes. Percy chuckled and started to push around his eggs mindlessly. He wasn't very hungry and he didn't feel like even trying to eat. Usually, he would force himself to eat because he knew that he would be starving later. But, he didn't even care.

Annabeth ate slowly not meeting the eyes of any of her siblings or even her daughter. She could feel the glare of Shannon from the other end of the table where she was perched so regally as if she ruled the world. Annabeth had wondered previously if she had been this bad. She didn't remember hating one of her own siblings. That was because she didn't. She remembered briefly believing she had to hate Percy. And, she remembered having an extreme rivalry with the rest of the cabin leaders. But, that would never prevent the type of teamwork she had tried to create within the camp.

Melanie was rolling it waves of anger towards her father. She remembered when she was little and the night she had seen her mom walk out the door. She had followed her all the way to the door and then watched her leave. What prevented her from walking away with her mother, she didn't know. She supposed it had been the thought that maybe she would come back. She did of course, but she only brought papers for custody and the divorce itself. She had been mad at her dad that night. Melanie recalled vowing to herself that she would never fall in love and that she would never forgive her father. The fall in love thing was sitting on the edge of a fence, but forgiving her father had its own house and guards along with dogs around the perimeter. She was determined to keep an internal hate for her father. She didn't have any other reaction for it. She didn't know how to respond to it.

Sure, before that he had been a great loving dad. Even after that, he still paid for her gymnastics and for her to go to the movies. He drove her to every practice for everything she wanted to do. All she had to do was ask. Truth was, she had taken advantage of it. New clothes, excessive trips to the movies, paying for some of Logan's stuff even when he insisted he could pay it himself.

That was another thing Melanie didn't comprehend. She didn't understand why Logan was so dead set on having her father's approval. Of course, most guys would appreciate that sort of acceptance when they were asking for the daughter's hand, but he had never even mentioned something that would be remotely close to that. He just craved that acceptance, the right to be appreciated instead of despised by her father. It was as if Percy Jackson's approval was a rare prize that could only be one by the right person. She would never understand, probably.

Percy didn't talk as Tristan continued to gush about how exciting it was that his own dad had this whole other life. Tristan had already been told about his dad's past. He had talked to other campers asking why Percy was getting so much appreciation from the younger kids and it had been explained in minor detail by Nico di Angelo. Nico had been happy to tell the story considering he had been very important in the whole process of the war. To Tristan, he was now Uncle di Angelo.

"Campers, Heroes, we will have a cabin leader meeting. That includes current leaders and prior leaders. Meet immediately after you finish your meal." Chiron announced before limping/walking off. Percy half expected to hear someone say 'ping-pong table,' as a joke. But, no one did. He had noticed the sudden control Chiron seemed to have over the entire camp. Sure, he had been listened to when he was a camper, but now there was complete and utter obedience among the whole camp. Not even the Hermes kids had been seen pulling a prank. Connor would have been concerned, but he was still broken up about Travis' demise.

"That means you Daddy!" Tristan smiled widely. "Go, go!" Tristan pushed his father as he leaned across the table. Percy chuckled, standing up from the table. Annabeth stood up as well and he turned away quickly so that they wouldn't have to walk together.

One could only imagine the awkward silence that would drag on between the two as they walked. Typically, it wouldn't have been there. But, after early morning occurrences, the discomfited quiet would bring even the strong man to his knees. Between two demigods as powerful as they were the battle would be immense if they got on each others bad side. Like the war of the gods and the war of the titans some of the demigods would feel as if they had to choose sides, a difficult choice at that.

Annabeth saw the unwillingness to even make eye contact with her as she stayed a good few yards behind Percy. He had his hands in his pockets and she could tell he was tense. The way his shoulder sat. Every muscle in his back including his neck was tight. It was as if he were trying to keep from running. She smirked at the thought of him running from her. He was trying to hide it though. Annabeth just noticed those things.

Annabeth scanned his back again and realized she was visualizing him bared chest. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and shook her head to clear it. Then she continued walking hoping no one had seen her hesitation.

All of the cabin leaders made it to the Big House within ten minutes. Shannon was talking to the current cabin leaders hissing their orders to them as if she were one of Medusa's snakes. She wanted everyone to stick together as one within them selves. Shannon was dead set on not having alumni campers running her camp.

Most of the campers agreed. Most…except for Logan. He stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was stern and unreadable. "Logan! Logan are you listening?" Shannon demanded tapping her foot in annoyance at his aloof attitude.

"We actually have never been a real big battle Shannon. Just because Annabeth could own your ass in a fight doesn't mean you have to kick them out of the cabin loop. They know more than we do." Logan pointed out not looking at Shannon. Her anger was apparent by her clenched fists and the way Logan could feel her disapproving glare on the side of his head as he stared at the door waiting for Chiron to walk in.

When he did everyone rushed to their seats. The current campers bowed their heads in respect and then stayed quiet. The alumni campers said their hellos freely and then calmed down into an unsettled silence. The differences between the two groups were apparent. Annabeth and Percy couldn't help but to notice it as they attempted to avoid each others' attention.

"Campers, we have suspicion to believe that one of the other Gigantes has come back as well. I told you that one of their leaders named Polybotes had returned. Unfortunately two other leaders within the tribe of giants have returned as well. Enkelados and Porphyrion have returned from their imprisonment or death in this lifetime." Chiron took a large breath so that he could continue speaking. The room was tense and no one spoke; some barely even breathed. "Polybotes is currently within the Mt. Rushmore Park having originally been crushed by Poseidon beneath a rock. He awoke within Mt. Rushmore. Enkelados was buried by Athena beneath the island of Sicily. He now emerges from Hawaii currently trapped by the waters." Chiron looked at all the campers and his eyes met Annabeth's in sadness. "The last one was slain by Zeus. We don't know where he is, and the first person he will go after is Thalia Grace who is currently with the hunters."

Annabeth's face fell. Sadness and anger washed into her system and her hands clenched into fists. She slammed the table with her fists and walked out of the room. Shannon watched her leave and huffed in satisfaction. "I win." She muttered. When Chiron shot her a glare she cowered back into her chair dropping her gaze to her sandals.

Annabeth stormed across the field and Melanie came out of her hiding space in the bushes to follow her. Tristan was walking by with a group of kids from dinner. He saw Melanie and ran over to her. "Hey Mel, what's up?" Tristan asked running up to her side.

She pressed her index fingers to her lips and hissed at him. "Be quiet." She ordered still trying to follow Annabeth as she took off in the woods.

"Why are you following Mommy?" Tristan wondered holding Melanie's hand as they went into darkness. They were away from the camp torches and now were a good ways from the main part of camp into the dense vegetation of the woods.

"Because, Mommy left camp for some reason and I want to find out." Melanie whispered as she picked Tristan up over a fallen tree. She thought it was odd that a tree had fallen in such a perfect little bubble of a world. But, she ignored it as she started to hear voices just a little ways off to the right. Annabeth turned heading toward the voice with her followers' right behind her.

Melanie froze as they came to a small clearing. A group of girls were laughing gathered around a dulling fire. She looked at their outfits noticing their silver cloaks and the grey camouflage pants. A girl wearing a silver circlet atop her hand and wearing an ACDC shirt was who Annabeth walked up to. Annabeth told the girl about what Chiron had said and the girl turned red with anger. A bolt of lightening flashed above her and she cursed aloud. Annabeth tried to calm her down as all the other girls around the fire froze looking over at their leader.

"This is all…real?" Melanie whispered hiding behind a tree still in the shadows and Tristan at her side. "There is really something evil out there?" She muttered to herself turning away from the camp. "And Dad, he still wants to hurt Mom? What a bastard."

"Are you insane!" Tristan screamed. "Don't even talk about Daddy that way." He shoved Melanie backwards into the tree. She let out a huge breath of air as her back met bark. "Daddy is a hero! A hero! He and Mommy saved the world together! They beat the bad people! Don't you listen to the stories around here?" Tristan exploded throwing his hands into the air for emphasis.

Thalia and Annabeth looked over to where they had heard the yelling and Annabeth's vision zeroed on her two children. "Good gods…" She muttered under her breath before she made her way over to the tree. Thalia trailed behind her mindlessly clutching a dagger at her side.

Melanie looked up at Annabeth and frowned. "You're a hero? And, you didn't tell me?" Melanie asked kind of breathless from being knocked against a tree.

"It was for your own safety Melanie." Annabeth sighed running a hand through her hair.

"So you've decided to stop telling us things? What else have you not told us?" Melanie demanded straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing…" Annabeth said unsurely.

"Oh really? Do you even no for sure that Dad cheated on you? Or did you just walk out?" Melanie asked in a prissy tone.

"I…" Annabeth couldn't finish her answer. She was pretty sure at this point that Percy hadn't actually cheated on her.

Melanie stared at her gapingly and dropped her hands to her side. Her mind reeled as she tried to comprehend the facts laid out before her. Her face fell when she realized she had made a mistake, the biggest mistake of her life, possibly, the mistake that would prevent any future father/daughter relationship between the two of them in the future. "He didn't; did he?"

"No…" Annabeth breathed.

Melanie turned away from her mom heading back toward the main part of camp. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She headed toward cabin three preparing to make the apology of her life.

* * *

**TADAH! Melanie knows she made a mistake which means her whole outlook on her father is about to change. Yayy! I love changing people. Tis fun. SO, review by clicking that little link. Then go check out Shadows101. I think you'll enjoy his style. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	15. Apologies

**I had a minor case of writer's block, but I have over come it. Welcome back to Life Sucks. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The meeting ended at the Big House and Perseus Jackson headed back towards hi cabin. The smell of breakfast still lingered in the air, but was replaced by the smell of the strawberry fields. He noticed Annabeth and Tristan walking from the woods. Annabeth squatted down to speak to Tristan and Percy turned away feeling like he was interrupting even though he was twenty feet away.

Percy opened the door to his cabin and was surprised when he found that lights were on. The same salty smell filled the air, but there was a slight hint of some sort of perfume. He recognized it as the kind his daughter wore to impress Logan, but he paid it no attention. "I could've sworn I turned those off." He muttered to himself still ignoring the lingering fragrance.

"You did." Percy jumped at the voice a whipped around to see Melanie perched on the top bunk of one of the beds. For some reason, in the pit of his stomach he believed she would be there. Something about the way the mood of atmosphere was. It was like there was an unspoken truce between the two for the night.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked curiously leaning against the doorframe to the bunkroom. Usually, he would have never expected to come back to his cabin and find his daughter that supposedly hated him sitting calmly in his cabin. It wasn't even trashed. The only difference from when he had left it was that the lights were on.

"I came to talk to you about…something." She admitted meekly before she jumped off the top bunk landing on her feet easily. Her grace with movement had always impressed everyone. Her natural athleticism didn't really fit in at her school, but it made her that much more to talk about. She was the height of her class, without being snooty about it. Melanie walked over to her father and stopped in front of him. "Will you listen while I talk?" She wondered looking up into his eyes.

Melanie could pretend all she wanted that she was tough. But, when you fell under the questioning gaze of Perseus Jackson, it was like you were drowning. Not only were his eyes the color of the sea, but they were deep. They showed storms when he was made and you could almost hear that bit of thunder rumbling, but it was all in your head. Those green orbs could do that much to a person. Melanie only acted like she was unaffected.

"Yea, I will." Percy promised with a kind smile. His questioning gaze faded and his eyes calmed to a slow pace of a storm. It was as if instead of the rain pouring down, it was just drizzling to the slightest where it was actually calming. Melanie let out a huge breath a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She shoved the grin away. He was going to listen and forgive.

That was one of the other things Melanie didn't understand. No matter what she did to her father, he was there to forgive and forget. It was unrealistic to be treated so badly and then be forgiven every time. She had asked Tristan about it once and Tristan said he didn't know, and he didn't understand either. Tristan agreed completely. He told Melanie that he would have hated her if she treated him like she treated her father.

The two went over to a bottom bunk and sat down. Melanie looked everywhere else except for her father and kept looking around the room. His eyes were the last thing she needed to see while she was trying to keep calm and firm. Percy however stayed perfectly calm as he stared at his feet waiting for her to start. It was a quiet couple minutes until Melanie finally whispered, "Dad, I'm sorry…" She mumbled the last word and Percy suppressed a chuckle.

"Could you repeat that last part?" Percy asked pretending like he hadn't heard it at all. He wasn't trying to egg her on, but if she did take it the wrong way then the whole apology would be ruined. Melanie would go up in arms and then Percy would be stuck with a frustrated daughter instead of a willingly apologetic girl.

Melanie took in a large breathe trying to calm the spike of anger that had just risen. It went down and she looked her father dead in the eyes. "I said, 'I'm sorry.' Dad, why didn't you ever tell me that you never cheated on Mom?" Melanie asked pulling her knees to her chest as she turned to face her father.

"At the time, would you believe me?" Percy asked seriously. His tone was strong as if he was trying to make her think about it. Of course, it worked.

Melanie sighed in realization. He was right. She wouldn't have ever believed him if he came out and said, _"No Melanie, I never cheated on your mother." _It was unfortunate of the lack of trust she had for her father, but it had all happened by her own will. She had never bothered to consider both sides. Not until now.

"See Melanie, you come here to apologize, but do you know what you're apologizing for?" Percy asked putting a hand on her shoulder. This is what Melanie thought of as parental _Damage Control. _Somewhere out there parents were given an instruction book on their children so that the parents know how to get in their heads. Apparently, he had just recently reread the _How to Handle Your Kids _manual because he was in her head now. He would win any fight at this point.

Melanie opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. She blinked a couple times and then sat up a little letting go of her knees. "I –" She closed her mouth again and turned bright red in a flash of anger and then calmed back down into a depressed position. Her shoulders were slumped over and she folded her hands in her lap sadly. "I guess I don't know. I kind of thought I came to apologize about blaming you for everything. I should've gotten the actual truth instead of assuming. I'm just…I'm sorry for everything Dad. Will you forgive me?" Melanie asked looking up at Percy with sad eyes.

"Melanie, I've been forgiving you for a long time." Percy smiled pulling her into his arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tears leaked from her eyes. Melanie buried her face in his shoulder and cried curling up like small child in her father's arms. Percy rubbed her back calmly not telling her to be quiet or not telling her everything was okay. He knew that right now, she just needed to cry.

Meanwhile, Tristan was trying to keep his voice down as he argued with his mother. What she had done made him mad. He had always chosen to stand by both of his parents. He still wanted to, but what Annabeth had done was wrong. She never got the whole truth about Percy. Percy never cheated on her, and he never would. He hadn't even dated since the divorce.

"Tristan, please try to understand, it was one of those things that men won't tell women." Annabeth was whispering to him at the edge of the woods. They had left the camp in a hurry when Melanie took of and Tristan began to get flustered with all the stuff happening around him.

"Mommy," he spoke calmly. Tristan's voice reminded Annabeth of Percy when he would purposefully put on a tough face and talk like it was no big deal. "Daddy would never do something like that to you. You were with him weren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked curiously still holding onto her son's arms to keep him walking away. It was an automatic reaction since she had to do that with Melanie. If she didn't hold Melanie still she would take off in the middle of a conversation.

"You were with Daddy when the war broke out. You were there when he had a choice Mommy. He chose the right thing; didn't he?" Tristan still spoke with a composed tone. It was as if he were forty years older than he actually was.

"Well, yes Tristan, he did, But—"

Tristan held up a hand to stop his mother's talking and excuses. "What makes you think he would suddenly make the wrong choice?" He asked cocking an eyebrow like Chiron would do.

"I'm not sure Tristan." Annabeth hung her head letting go of her son's arms. Tristan backed up a few steps with a frown forming on his face. Annabeth was admittedly disappointed with herself. She had brought all of this on herself.

"Tell me when you find out Mommy." With that Annabeth's son turned and walked away from her. He jammed his little hands in his pockets and started the walk back toward the cabins. It was no question that both Melanie and Tristan wouldn't be staying in the Athena cabin with her tonight.

"He's a smart boy." Thalia commented dropping down from a tree and landing in a crouch easily before standing at full height. The skill of sneaking around had been taught well to her over the years by Artemis, so that Thalia could be there for back up no matter what meeting Lady Artemis went to.

"Yea, he is." Annabeth said completely un-phased by the fact that Thalia had been eavesdropping. It was probably from, in the past, it had been normal for her best friend to be sneaking around. She hadn't been as good at it. But, when Annabeth was young it didn't matter. Annabeth only knew when she was being watched. She didn't know how to detect where the spy was.

"Just like his mother," _with a heart like his father. _Annabeth added to Thalia's statement. She always knew Tristan was smart. His grades showed that easily, but the compassion he had for everyone was sometimes overwhelming. Bullies didn't bother him for that reason, because he was always looking deeper trying to find the reason behind their aggressions. The teacher had even told her he did that. It was wise and logical, but it was also loving and compassionate. Two things that never usually had a mix to make such a kind person were in that one little boy.

Annabeth turned to watch her son walk as he was fixing to cross the Strawberry Fields. He seemed calmly to be walking and he stopped feeling eyes on him. He turned to look at the fields not seeing anyone and then turned around completely meeting his mom's eyes. She smiled weakly at him and he returned it with a two finger salute as if fixing things was his job. Then he turned around to continue walking.

Thalia smirked at the little boy's style of how he handled things. Thalia knew his sister to be opposite, yet Artemis still wished to talk to young Melanie Jackson. All of this would come with time. Thalia secretly hoped that Melanie would wish to stay with the hunters. Having that little connection to Annabeth back would make her forever existence a little more bearable. It was all up to Melanie though.

Annabeth felt her smile grow warmer as she laughed a little at her son. Tristan reminded her so much of Percy. On bad days, it was irritating because he would always wear that lopsided grin he inherited. On good days, he would just make her smile her biggest smile.

Just as Annabeth was about to turn away, a shadow appeared in the woods. Annabeth whipped her head toward the shadow and watched as a huge lanky figure of a dog ran through the woods. The hellhound leaped for the woods and straight for one of Annabeth's prized possessions. "Tristan! No!"

* * *

**Don't hate me! That was just such a tempting ending. It was just...unbearable. I loved writing this chapter! **

**Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	16. Fighting for a Life

**Hey you guys. Summer is worse than ever because I have the worst writer's block because of vacation time. I get lazy. Writer's block ensues and I end up posting every few YEARS, that's what it feels like any ways. **

* * *

Annabeth ran down the hill toward her son drawing her weapon and preparing to strike. An arrow whizzed past her head and pierced the hellhounds shoulder. It snarled in pain as it crashed into Tristan. Tristan had frozen in fear and was now screaming as the beast clawed at him.

Percy and Melanie ran out of cabin number three and saw the confrontation. "TRISTAN!" Melanie screamed taking off toward her little brother. Percy grabbed her arm pulling her back against his chest. She struggled against him not realizing it was her father considering she was more focused on her brother who was being maimed.

"You're not trained. I don't want you getting yourself killed." He pushed her back before drawing his sword. Just as he did, he heard a loud whistle and Mrs. O'Leary took off down from the arena and crashed into the hellhound sending it toppling over.

Nico was standing up by the arena with his stygian blade swinging it at his side. His dark hair was tucked inside a hoodie. He didn't look so much worried as bored. With his past he had learned to block out the world to focus on the fight called life. Sending Mrs. O'Leary on the beast was just him protecting the people around him. There was no way he would willingly let a little boy be dragged down to his father with premature death from hellhound attack.

Percy ran to the scene of the attack and scooped Tristan up. There were scratches all across his arms and his shirt was torn from a long gash across his chest. He handed Tristan off to Melanie and then ran toward the ravage beast.

The savage hellhound was ripping at Mrs. O'Leary and they were snarling at each other. The hellhound got a hold on Mrs. O'Leary paw and Percy could hear the deafening crack of the poor dog's bone. The wild hellhound turned seeing Percy and then scanned the field. The people he focused in on were Percy's children and he took off toward them.

Percy whipped around going after the dog. An arrow was still lodged in its shoulder like a splinter and it didn't seem to bother the dog. Percy slashed at its tail and it howled in pain turning on Percy. The fight broke out in seconds.

Annabeth wanted to join in the fight, but Percy wouldn't let her. "Get the kids out of here. This thing wants the kids. Get them out now!" Percy bellowed at her as she ran down the hill. She nodded and took the kids to safety inside the Big House.

"Mom what's going on?" Melanie screeched hysterically as she laid a fading Tristan on the couch. His breathing was short and choppy. The bleeding was excessive and gory. Melanie didn't know what to do.

"That was hellhound. He was after you two." Annabeth hissed looking out the window at Percy who was now charging the beast after picking himself up off the ground. There was a sharp pain pulsing in Annabeth's limbs as she wanted to jump into action.

"Mom, I don't understand, why is it coming after us?" Melanie asked in almost a pitiful whimper as she looked from her father out the window, to her mother, to her brother who had lost his consciousness.

"It's unclear right now. But, we're going to find out. Now, stay here." Annabeth said waling to the door.

As her hand met the door Melanie stood and called after her, "Mom, Tristan won't wake up." She sobbed reaching for her mother's arm. Annabeth whipped around and moved to her son's side kneeling next to him. His whole body was twitching as he sweated. Annabeth felt his forehead and he was burning up. There was a slight shaking to his whole frame. A whimper escaped the lips of his comatose form.

"Get Chiron…" Annabeth muttered.

"Mom…what's go—"

"Get Chiron!" Annabeth spat not even looking at her daughter as Melanie stumbled back cowering toward the door and then took off outside toward the archery range.

Tristan came back to the world for a few moments and cried out in pain. Annabeth felt tears gather in her eyes as she let Tristan squeeze her hand tightly. A large tremor wracked his whole frail frame and he quiet down to low moan. Annabeth leaned down kissing her son's forehead. His small eyes fluttered open so that gaze met gaze.

"Mommy…help Daddy." Tristan whispered.

Annabeth was shocked. Her son didn't ask anything for himself even though he was bleeding and was now going in and out of consciousness. He could've asked for the world and Annabeth would've given it to him in the instant, but he asked for her to help his father. Nothing more.

"Okay baby." Annabeth whispered as he closed his eyes again. His breathing was already calming slightly as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Annabeth stood tall pulling her dagger and took off out of the Big House toward the battle. "For Tristan…" Annabeth whispered before pulling her hat on top of her head and jumping into the fight.

Percy saw Annabeth jump in and peeled himself off a tree he had been thrown against. When she vanished anger started to boil inside of him. "Annabeth, get out of here!" Percy spat.

"I'm fighting for Tristan!" Annabeth yelled somewhere on the field. Percy grumbled a few curses under his breath and then ran out in front of the large dog reverting to old tactics they had used as kids.

"Hey, Corpse Breath! Over here!" Percy shouted waving his shining sword over his head. The beast turned his way growling. It lurched towards Percy and a girl's image shimmered off to the side as she dove under the large dog.

The dog froze before throwing back his head and howling in pain. Starting at the tip of his snout he turned to dust until all that was left was a large claw from his front right foot. Annabeth took off her hat and coughed as the dust fell all over her. Percy picked up the claw as he walked over to Annabeth. He offered her a hand and she quickly took it to stand up.

The two looked at each other a smile tugging at the corners of each of their mouths. There was a sudden peace between the two as old memories came back to them. This was exactly how most of their fights had ended as children. They would use that same tactic and it had worked almost every time.

"You did good." Percy complimented as the smile finally bloomed across his face. Annabeth blushed as he pulled her into a hug. The feeling of true mutual friendship had long been absent in their relationship as the parents of two children. When after all that had happened, is what they needed most.

"Mom! Dad!" Melanie bellowed running toward them. She stopped next to them as tears streaked her face. Her makeup was running all down her cheek and her face was flushed red. "It's Tristan… He's not breathing. " She sobbed through gasping breaths.

Annabeth didn't think twice before she took off for the house. Percy hugged his older daughter tightly. She cried into his shoulder covering her eyes. Percy rubbed her back comfortingly. "Dad…you have to help Tristan." Her breathing was ragged.

Percy was surprised. He knew that Melanie loved her brother as much as a sister could, but he had never seen her cry. If there was one thing she was good at hiding, it was her tears. Not only did she not like to cry, but she had almost blocked out enough emotions to completely stop any feelings strong enough to make her cry. But, when it came to her brother, she was sensitive and caring.

"We'll do the best we can." Percy promised kissing her forehead and then led her to the house. Logan was waiting inside standing off to the side and Melanie ran to him and he wrapped her in his arms holding her against his chest. Malcolm was talking to Annabeth in hushed tones and she had tears streaming down her face. Chiron was in a fight with one of the Apollo campers in the corner.

Percy's confusion to why Chiron was so tense and worked up was replaced by worry as his son cried out coming back to consciousness. As he took a large breath there was a large sigh of relief in the room. It didn't mean he was okay, but it meant that he had a chance.

The Apollo kid that had been arguing with Chiron hurried over to Tristan and started to work on him while he was still conscious so that Tristan could tell him if he hit something that hurt him. The only thing they didn't need was to not hurt him any further than he was.

Tristan was more panting than breathing at this point. He was clenching his fist as much as possible as his strength seemed to fade from him. Annabeth walked over to him and squatted down next to him. He reached for her hand quietly as the Apollo kid worked on him.

"Did you help Daddy?" Tristan asked curiously holding on to Annabeth's hand weakly.

"I did." Annabeth sniffled wiping under her eyes quickly. He seemed so small and frail for the first time in a long time. He had always been tough. No one would ever picture little Tristan Jackson as weak and dying.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Tristan asked as if he were truly curious though his voice wavered and he wheezed right after.

"You got hurt. Mommy's cry when their babies get hurt." Annabeth smiled weakly. She squeezed his hand tightly and then loosened her grip as his hand slid from hers. He screamed again and the Apollo kid mumbled apology after apology.

"Mommy, I'm fine. Don't cry." Tristan soothed as he calmed back down and twitched his head to the side to look at Annabeth. Annabeth found a laugh escape her lips and she closed her eyes. A few tears fell and she felt a large hand land on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes once or twice and then looked up through misty eyes at the blurred figure of Perseus Jackson.

"Chiron says that we need to leave whole he recovers." Percy whispered to Annabeth who was shaking. No fight had ever really effected her except for when she had been stabbed by a poison dagger in the war, but this was worse to her. She wouldn't lose her baby.

"I'm not leaving Tristan." Annabeth spat looking away from him defiantly.

"Mom," Annabeth's head snapped up to the sound of Melanie's voice. "If Chiron thinks it's best please, let's go." Melanie said with her eye full of tears. Logan was standing a few steps back holding one of her hands. Chiron was glaring at their joined hands and Logan kept his eyes away from his teacher.

"Fine." Annabeth sighed. She kissed Tristan's forehead and then stood. Automatically she went to Percy and they, together, started toward the door. Logan kissed Melanie's forehead and sent her on her way. He glanced at Chiron and he gave him a look that meant he was in trouble and they were going to talk. Logan walked out to follow Melanie quickly seeing how long he could avoid this conversation with Chiron.

Chiron rolled up to Logan at the door grabbing his wrist. "We talk now son of Hephaestus." Chiron order pointing to the game room that was currently empty.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**Finally finished that chapter. It seemed to take forever. I hope that you enjoyed it. It took a helluva lot to get it out. I hope you appreciate it!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	17. Farewell

**I have just started to get into a project that has been long put off. It's an original book in which I have had interest in for quite some time. I have spoken to Rick Riordan and any of my works here are not permitted to be published therefore all I can do here is receive feedback. After getting myself into a class to send my writing even higher I have realized that one thing is possible: EVERYTHING. The sky is the limit and I intend to test that limit. Believe me if I make it anywhere I will let the writing world know. If I get anything published then there will be a shout out in the front of my book to all of my readers who stuck with me through thick and thin. Crappy and good writing. Hopefully, you will be able to recognize my style though it differs from story to story, and maybe someday the world will know my name not just Wisegirlindisguise. So, I bid this site farewell, and maybe, just maybe Wise Girl will go down in history not within a text book, but within the minds of all that will read my stories. Farewell, fanfiction.**

**Sincerely,**

**The last post,**

**Wisegirlindisguise**


	18. Shadows

**To prove that I still remember all my fans here. I have decided to scare the crap out of all of you with this random chapter to Life Sucks. It'll be interesting to see how many people will read it considering I said I left. But, if you stick around perhaps. Just perhaps you'll catch me lurking in the shadows. ;) **

**Here's to you fans. Tell me if my writing has matured, gotten worse, or gotten better. **

* * *

"Sir this is my choice!" Logan yelled fighting back against Chiron who was in full form standing over him. They had never fought like this. Logan had always been the star of the Watchers. He was actually the head of that group of campers.

"This is putting her in danger. She hasn't even been assigned and you've already gotten inside of her head. How are we supposed to bread the correct half-blood if you are changing her mind all the wrong ways?" Chiron's strong voice was like a knife through the chest. To be yelled at by someone so wise and ancient, it was the highest way of knowing you had screwed up.

"You can't tell me how to live my life. Gods forbid, I will leave this hell hole of a camp!" Logan threatened.

"This camp is a blessing to you boy. Leaving would be death for you and anyone that you made even a remotely close relationship with outside these borders." Chiron jabbed a finger at his chest and Logan slapped his hand away taking a step backward.

"I can't have a relationship inside these damned borders!" Logan turned away and stomped off walking outside and slamming the door behind him as he made his way to the forges. Percy passed him on the way toward the house to check on Tristan and grabbed his arm. "Get away from me." Logan muttered pulling from his grip.

"What's up Logan?" Percy asked looking at him questioningly.

"Go ask Chiron," As Percy started to walk away he heard Logan grumbled, "the ass."

He let it go and walked into the game room of the Big House. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn't even the game room anymore. There was a large table that went down the center of the room that replaced the pitiful ping pong table that had made up the meeting table when he had been at camp. Each chair was metal and unrealistically heartless. The Chiron Percy contained in his memories had been fun loving and wanting to keep everything as fun as possible while training the demigods for real life as a warrior. But, now that the alumni camper looked around it seemed more like a boot camp.

Every camper had a certain stern essence to their features. The once orange t-shirts were now black and had stencil writing that made you think of army training. No one was particularly happy looking, and everyone was serious. Seriousness went to the extent that it seemed it was like an army training center rather than a summer camp.

Chiron was pacing madly up and down the side of the table. Though the majority of him was still white the hair on his head was more grey and there were now grey streaks that were fed through his tail. The aging look it gave him had suited him well when Perseus was at camp earned the centaur respect, but now he didn't have the gentle face to match.

His cheek bones were sharp and the floor was earning an ice cold glare that made looking at him even harder. His massive size had made him intimidating, but now there was a darkening to his irises and his pupils seemed like walls that you couldn't pass. He wasn't open, caring, or kind. The centaur that had been such a nice teacher was now a shell of a drill sergeant.

"Chiron?" Percy's tone was cautious as he took a step to set his hands on the long wooden table.

The teacher's head snapped up and his eyes met Percy's making Percy cringe back at the change he saw. "Perseus, how long have you been here?" He demanded seeming worried that he had been caught in some act of unkindness.

"I came when Logan said for me to talk to you about what is going on here. What has happened to this place?" Percy walked around the table slowly making sure that his hands were in sight at all times as a sign that he wasn't here to do any harm. Obviously, Chiron was stressing and was on his toes waiting for almost anything to happen at that point. That included a camper of some sort attacking him out of the blue.

"We're just preparing for the next war." Chiron said setting his hand on the table face down and a sword gathering from the shadows into his hand with a piece of paper wrapped tightly around its handle. "These people that are coming after you and your family, they've targeted the camp. Perseus Jackson, they have declared war on your family. That includes your father, Athena, your children, and every child at this camp that has any respect for what you have done. I am preparing to fight at your side."

"Chiron, I know how to handle my problems. I have been doing it since I was twelve. You have turned this camp into a punishment for being what we don't have a choice about. This used to be fun. You know what I see out there?" Percy jabbed his finger toward the glass where a few campers passed in full armor and with freshly sharpened weaponry. "I see kids who have been trained to follow orders and not follow their heart. My generation held their own against the titans without _this_! You have taken these kids childhood away. When was the last time some of these younger campers actually went home?"

"They have chosen to stay here on their own—,"

"When Chiron?" Percy slammed his hand against the table that shook the wood beneath his palm.

"The youngest hasn't left since he was five! He's been here for three years. We have a new shipment coming in though—,"

"Shipment? Now they don't even have a soul. They are something to be bought sold and traded? Where is my teacher? Where is the man that taught me how to live a normal life? Because I know he isn't in this room." Percy picked his hand up and headed for the door.

As he was about to walk out a dagger whizzed by his head and lodge itself in the wall next to his head. Percy Jackson whipped around looking to where the once great teacher had been. In his place was a shadow that quickly took off after his host as if he had missed his cue to stay with Chiron.

Percy turned back to the dagger pulling it out of the wall. He carried the small blade with him all the way back to his cabin. His son's bed was vacant, for he lies hurt and broken in the big house. He took seat to his bed and fiddled with the blade until the bottom of it fell open letting a small roll of paper fall into his lap. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he unraveled it reading the Greek writing with ease: Οι σκιές μας προσέχουν. The direct translation being: Our shades are careful.

With this note boggling his mind Perseus rested his head against the wall staring at the ceiling only hoping that this meant his teacher was faking such a large show to keep someone from finding out his future plans. _Our shades are careful… _His thoughts spun wildly. _What could that mean?_

* * *

**Now shhhhhh if you aren't a past fan has this chapter caught your attention? Or if you're a forever fan you know how much I want a review. Whatever you do press the review thingy at the bottom and give me some feed back. Don't be losers and just leave something that says: That was good. **

**I want you to be zombies and eat my brain out if you didn't like something. I want to IMPROVE not stay at the same level. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	19. Ghosts in Camp

**Okay since there were comments on my lovely grammar mistakes and spelling I tried to review, but I can only review my own writing so much and I'm sort of refusing to go for a beta because I have to work alone. Independence is something I'm working on. **

**Also, if any of you have read _The Lost Hero _you'll notice that the saying: "Great minds think alike," rings true because we used the same antagonists! WOOOO, but I promise y'all it was not my intention. I planned those antagonists before I even knew the book was coming out so don't claim even more copyright than I am already committing by writing on this site. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Though Annabeth Chase had been instructed that her son required much rest she did not heed the warning to stay away and went later that night when she knew Chiron would be asleep. She sat at her son's side as he lay in the infirmary bed where they had moved him earlier that day.

His disheveled hair had golden tufts that stuck to his forehead as he had an obviously bad dream. If he were well, he would've been thrashing about the bed as if he were trying to get away; away from what? Annabeth could not figure. With the bit of warrior in him his hand would clench into a fist and relax as if he were waiting to grab a sword.

As an experiment, Annabeth pulled her dagger from its sheath and gently placed the handle in his hand. Tristan's knuckles turned white as his grip constricted around the metal. His wrist made quick, jerky movements as if he were slicing something up into small pieces. A whimper escaped his lips as if whatever he was trying to do wasn't working. "Stop!" He suddenly cried and a shiver wracked his whole body.

Annabeth immediately took the dagger from her son and slid it back into its sheath. She took Tristan's hands and squeezed it. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around frantically before realizing they were alone. "Mommy, he said I would never be able to make it. He took Melanie." Tristan whispered as if he were afraid someone would over hear and take him too.

"Who is baby? Who told you that?" Annabeth asked trying to stay calm. Inside she was freaking out. The first thing she wanted to do was haul ass out of there and check on her daughter who was supposed to be sleeping in her bunk on the second floor of Cabin Six.

"Enkelados." The name rolled off of Tristan's tongue as if he were meant to speak Greek just like his parents were. "Mommy, they took Melanie." Tristan let go of her hand and went to climb out of the bed. His hands shook as he tried to support his body wait on his small arms to jump down. Annabeth carefully pushed his shoulders back down to the mattress making sure that she didn't shift any of the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his midsection and shoulders.

"Stay here. I'll go check on her Tristan. It's the middle of the night, and you're hurt." Annabeth slowly rose to her feet and kissed Tristan's forehead. She stayed completely calm as she walked from the infirmary and headed toward Athena's cabin (cabin six).

Ever since the war there has been a backup in the Underworld. The bridges that Daedalus had built by request of Hades had given a little more leeway to the capacity level, but with all of the casualties there had been a larger amount than expected of souls.

In the end, the half-bloods that did not mind being lost souls, or ghosts, came back to camp half-blood. No one was allowed out of their cabins past ten o'clock. Why? Ghosts walk the campgrounds. Their forms are strongly visible and they emanate a subtle silver glow. This however was unknown to Annabeth Chase as she walked out into the dead of night.

Just as she stepped onto the porch Charles Beckendorf walked through her. She squealed like a small child and covered her mouth as he chuckled. "Sorry Annabeth." His voice was a raspy whisper as he nodded to her. "I didn't see you coming. I should watch where I'm going." From behind him a choked giggle came from one of the rocking chairs. There sitting was Silena Beauregard in the…spirit.

"He doesn't mean to be scary he's just a giant ghost with scars all over him." She rolled her eyes and stood grabbing his hand and pulling him back over to the rocking chairs. "Have a good night Annabeth." She grinned. The one thing that caught Annabeth's eye before she could walk away was the fact that there seemed to be a scythe imbedded in her soul. In fact, it looked like it was brandished into her wrist.

Almost as if she were in a trance, Annabeth walked off the porch. All of the people that had died in the war were hovering around the camp grounds laughing and acting as if they were normal. Halfway across the field she remembered that she was actually going to check on her daughter. Immediately, she went into a sprint bursting through spirits and heading straight for her cabin.

Her bad luck began when Shannon had locked her out. Everyone else was in bed and Shannon had locked the door behind her when she had left just a bit earlier that night. "Let me in!" She shrieked hitting the door wildly. One of the ghosts came up to her. She had been a past Athena camper. Her name was Lexi. Easily, she sunk through the door and unlocked it letting the door fall open. "Thank you." Annabeth smiled widely and ran up the stairs to where everyone was sleeping.

Melanie was sitting up in her bed with the ear buds to her iPod in her ears. Her head snapped up and she smiled at her mom half-heartedly before looking back down at the screen as if she were playing a game. Annabeth climbed up onto the edge of her bed and pulled out one of the ear buds.

"Hey…" Melanie complained starting to already pick the piece back up.

"Do you want to see your brother?" Annabeth asked smiling at her daughter.

Melanie's face lit up and she put down the iPod starting to climb down the ladder. She moved the fastest Annabeth had ever seen her unless she was competing. She slipped on her shoes at the base of the ladder and then followed her mother down the stairs and to the front door.

"Now, don't scream when we get outside. They're old friends." Annabeth whispered before opening the door. Melanie clung to her mother in shock as she watched the transparent people walking across the ground.

An older version of Travis Stoll then Annabeth could remember was walking with a full grown family. A woman walked at Travis's side holding his ghostly hand and two little girls were running and stumbling in front of them. "Travis…" Annabeth shook her head realizing how dangerous her life actually was if she hadn't called in that favor with Hecate. If she hadn't made that deal than that could have been her family walking around Camp Half-blood as ghosts. Melanie hid behind her mother fearing the family that moved so swiftly that they had to be unreal.

"Annabeth Chase." Travis' voice was the same as the other ghosts, scratchy raspy but still the same voice tone as they had when they were alive. The part that scared Annabeth was that he was a ghost. He could do anything at this point. A ghost had convinced Nico di Angelo to do things that had ruined his reputation with the camp until Percy was able to finally lock him under control. Until this day, Nico still didn't sit right with every one of the campers. Considering his attitude toward himself, he didn't sit right with himself.

"How's the afterlife?" She asked feeling stupid as the two little ghostly girls tumbled to the ground. They cried out as they scraped their knees and Travis picked the larger one up while his wife got the younger one. Of course there were no scrapes but they still got kissed on the head and tickled before they were set back on their feet to run and play once more.

"It's okay. I've had better years. But, I have my wife," Travis turned kissing the woman on the cheek, "and my kids are all fine in a more sadistic meaning of the word." Travis shrugged as if it didn't really matter. To him, all that mattered was that he had his family. It may have been in spirit form, but he had them close. They were together.

"I hope you enjoy Elysium when you make it through the wait." Annabeth put her hand forward as if they could shake hands and immediately felt like she had just had a huge brain malfunction. "Sorry, I forgot." She looked away dropping her hand.

"No, it's fine. I can shake your hand." Travis put his hand forward and Melanie jumped back as his hand solidified. Annabeth took his hand and shook it carefully grinning widely. "Those of us that can retain a bit of humanity have a better idea of how to control our solidity." Travis grinned wildly and then let his hand slip through hers. "Go see your son. I hear he's worried sick." Annabeth nodded and then grabbed Melanie's hand dragging her toward the big house.

As they went Melanie shook free of her mother's grip staring at all of the ghosts. In awe, she slowed to a crawling speed as she watched them pass by. Her ears rang with an odd noise and she stopped shaking her head. The buzz was like a dog whistle being held to her ear making it seem more like mosquito. The noise got louder and she covered her ears unable to stand it. Her head pounded as he reached her maximum seeking to her knees.

Annabeth was focused on the house not noticing her daughter's halt. Tristan stumbled onto the porch of the big house holding his side in pain. He saw Melanie and his mom, but Melanie's obvious pain registered first in his mind. "MOM!" He screamed leaning over slightly from the burning in his lungs. "You weren't supposed to go get her! Keep her inside or they'll take her!" His voice seemed to die at the end as he kneeled on the porch unable to do much more than warn Annabeth.

Heeding that warning Annabeth whipped around seeing her daughter's hunched form, curling in on herself. Annabeth sprinted to her side grabbing her arm. A high pitched scream came from her as she crumbled to her knees. "Get away!" she screeched. Annabeth took no move to get away and Melanie took that as a threat pouncing at her mother.

In a flash of the wild tackle, Annabeth saw Melanie's wild eyes. Her eyes were fogged over. The usual sea green seemed as if it had been minimized taken over more by her pupils and the grey that had surrounded her pupils. Now, her eyes were almost an eerie dark color that made Annabeth's skin crawl. The only reason being that it reminded Annabeth all too much of when Luke was being prepossessed by Kronos who had minimal but obvious control.

By the time they were on the ground Annabeth's dagger had already been drawn and she was ready to fend off her daughter. She would never purposefully kill her, but she could leave a few scars. The moon light caught the blade and shone off in different directions. As the light met the wild daughter's eyes she leaned back hissing in the back of her throat as if it were hurting her. Melanie took off into the woods toward the beach like a wild animal running as if she were using four legs instead of two.

Annabeth would've gone after her if she hadn't been so shocked. There was no way in Hades that had been her daughter. Melanie would never have made any conscious move to hurt anyone, especially her own mother. She seemed almost animal. Not her daughter, but some creature. Annabeth looked herself over looking for any sign of harm. She found none, but her heart seemed to ache as if she had just been torn apart. Melanie should've still been listening to her iPod back in her cabin, but Annabeth messed up that future and brought her outside exposing her to exactly what Tristan, her nine year old son, had warned her about.

"Annabeth," Beckendorf bellowed in his raspy voice as he ran across the field to her, "Annabeth are you okay?" His worry seemed genuine, but Annabeth was in too much of a craze shocked daze that she didn't care.

"Go get Perseus. I'll be in the attic." Annabeth stood up in a shocked state and turned walking toward the Big House where she picked up her son and walked inside. He seemed as light as a feather when in reality he was a good seventy, or so, pounds. As if she were a robot she carried Tristan back up to the infirmary room laying him down in a bed. "Sleep well." She whispered. Softly, she sang the words to a Greek lullaby, holding her sons hand in a loose hold:

"Take him in charge, kind sleep; three sentinels I'll give him  
Three sentinels, three guardians, and mighty ones all three-  
The sun upon the mountains, the eagle in the fields,  
And Sir Boreas, the cold wind, for guardian on the sea.  
The sun went down, and the eagle fell asleep;  
Sir Boreas, the cool wind, went in to the mother's house."

Soon after finishing the first verse Annabeth found her cheeks doused with tears. She bent over her son's bed as she sat in the chair crying into her son's thin t-shirt. Perseus Jackson walked past the room to get to the attic and noticed her at Tristan's bedside. Silently, he slipped into the room resting his hands on her shoulders.

"They took her. They possessed her mind and took her and it's all my fault." Annabeth sobbed rising from the bedside and turning so that she was in Percy's arms. He tucked her head under his chin holding her close.

"This isn't your fault Annabeth. We always knew this would be dangerous." Percy kept a calm façade though tears pricked his own eyes at the thought of his daughter being taken to only Zeus knows where.

"It is my fault…" Annabeth took in a deep shaky breath that rattled her whole body. "Melanie is gone…"

* * *

**Good lord I had to edit that over and over and now I'm gonna have some reviewer that says I did something wrong, but DON'T HOLD BACK I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG SO THAT WHEN I GET A BOOK OUT THERE IT WILL BE FANTASTIC! PLEASE DON'T TRY AND MAKE ME HAPPY, EAT MY BRAINS OUT!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	20. The Bronze Snake

**Too lazy to review it so I hope there are not too many mistakes. I also hope you enjoy it because in order to do this story it will be long and I must do a lot of research. It takes up a lot of time and I only have so much free time. So read review and if I only get a few reviews (this is directed toward the other two hundred readers. I know you are there. I can look at it on the story hits AHEM! so review) I will not continue because there is no point in my writing if no one is going to help me improve. **

* * *

Rachel Dare was waiting in the attic patiently for someone to unlock the door. After being recalled to camp, Chiron had found it vital to her safety that she stays in the Big House. One she walked in he had locked the door behind her. Her fingers tapped through dust on the desk that she was sitting at. She had tried to tight-y up as much as possible, but with the room only being made hers as a temporary space she had little space and that bit of space had been reduced by the pieces of history that had been contained in the small room.

There was a loud rattle against the frame of the door that led from the attic. "Rachel?" Annabeth's shaky voice echoed through the thin wood. This time there was a whack against the wood and the whole attic shook for a moment. But, the door didn't budge. "Rachel, are you up there? Watch out!" Annabeth called again as a bronze sword slid through the floor of the attic as if it were butter. Slowly is made a smaller square inside the door of the attic around the ladder.

When there was one side left Rachel could hear Percy talking, "Annabeth take my sword." She told him not to hurt himself before the weak side of the cut out door was hit upward and broke upward. Two hands hung on to the side of the wood as Perseus Jackson hoisted himself up into the attic.

"Percy!" Rachel exclaimed hugging him awkwardly as she bent over. Percy gathered Rachel in his arms as she collapsed into him before he slid back down to the floor of the top floor. "Thank the gods you guys came to find me. I've been stuck up there for days." Rachel could see the bit of jealousy that burned behind Annabeth's features from Rachel's and Percy's close quarters. To tell the truth, she didn't care much at all at this point; she was just a lot happier to have some human contact or at least demigod contact.

"Rachel, how long have you been up there?" Annabeth asked swatting at the dust particles that floated through the air from the now open attic. Before Rachel got anywhere close to trying and answering, Annabeth asked another question. "What are you wearing?"

To be honest, Rachel had completely forgotten her dress code for the camp nowadays. Over the past years she had attended the camp as the host of the Oracle of Delphi, Chiron had slowly increased the regal dress in which she wore. The first year he started to enforce and dress code he had claimed that 'oracles got respect and you get none from the campers as far as I'm concerned.' She had tried to tell him that the amperes treated her with plenty of respect, but Chiron was adamant. Now she wore a white, floor-length toga. The extra fabric hung from the curves of her body in a grace that echoed an ancient beauty but completely mortal. Her hair was neatly curled with a simple solid bronze circlet over the top of her hair that made her hair fall closer to the frame of her face. The sleeves were loose cloth so that there was almost nothing holding the dress to her shoulders.

The one thing that caught Percy's eye was a snake that wrapped around her upper arm that was so realistic it almost looked as if it were moving. As he looked closer, he realized that it was in fact moving. It slowly slithered a loop around her arm. "What is that?" Percy demanded touching the snake. It hissed and snapped at him with sharp gold colored fangs.

"Artemis gifted me with it three years ago. It's like the ultimate abstinence charm. Any man tries to touch my with the thought of any sort of sexual intention the snake bites them." Rachel chuckled at the thought petting the snake as it slid onto her hand like a pet. The bronze snake wove between her fingers and then went back onto her other arm moving back into place. "She warned me that snake could only protect me for so long, but that really doesn't seem relevant at this point. We'll just have to see how long it lasts."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other for a moment and then back at Rachel. Tristan slowly limped his way down the hall way holding his sides. "Mommy?" Tristan groaned in a raspy voice. He looked up at his mom and then to his dad before he even glanced at the robe covered girl.

As soon as he met Rachel's eyes, his irises seemed to fog over turning a more murky green then they were sea green. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." The name was short and meaningful as he said it quickly. Rachel froze watching the small boy. Her eyes turned neon green as green smoke billowed from her mouth. As the smoke gathered in front of Tristan, he didn't flinch. The form piled together until it was the form of a small girl. She wore a cloak over her whole body. The hood itself covered her face until the form was complete.

"_Mon nom est Jeanne d'Arc."_ Her voice came out in a strong hiss that seemed almost as if it were coming from three or for of her.

"Hello Joan." Tristan answered bowing to the form as if she were a princess.

"_English is not my first language young Prince of the Sea, but over the years of listening to demigods such as your father I have picked up many things." _Percy and Annabeth sat Rachel's body down against the wall the snake on her arm swirling down her arm to the ground and up the smoky figure of Joan of Arc. _"I must warn you of the dangers ahead for you and your sister, for your sister's birthday quickens its pace toward the horizon of the stroke of midnight. That is your deadline." _

"How do we find her?" Tristan asked.

"_Desperate times call for desperate measures. Even Hermes has bestowed you with that of the premonitions because of the fear he has of your quest. Now, a gift of Artemis shall be presented to you." _The snake slid into the Joan of Arc's hand before she slowly reached to Tristan letting the reptilian bronze wrap around his hand. As the snake worked its way between Tristan's fingers it took on the general shape of a young garter snake. _"This snake must, at some point, return to Camp Half Blood. Therefore, you must use its owner and then destroy him the same way you made him." _

"How do we find my sister?" Tristan demanded with an edge to his tone that let you know that this stupor of power he had been possessed by when he had first seen Rachel did not affect his intentions to find Melanie. "This snake is meaningless if I have no idea as to why I have it."

The green smoke rushed backwards to Rachel and brought her to her feet as it enveloped her in a vortex of smoke. Her eyes returned to bright green as the appearance of Joan of Arc ended. Rachel's robes flowed around her figure bringing the loose fabric to have a life of its own. She rolled her neck once completely around before fixing her eyes down upon Tristan whose eyes were still a fogged over green.

"_Fire and water flow as one_

_Her ending comes with the morning sun_

_ Magic cast to protect ones soul_

_ Fates confusion, future untold_

_ Last hope before morning light_

_ Last breath comes in the fight_

_ Though some hearts will be repaired_

_ Victory is small, war declared." _

The smoke seemed almost as if it had been vacuumed up as it returned to Rachel completely disappearing back through her mouth. As her eyes faded Tristan's cleared and he was able to say quickly, "Catch her," before he collapsed. Rachel teetered from side to side and then fell to her right where Annabeth was able to catch her.

"Get Tristan and get him back to his bed." Annabeth said before dragging Rachel back to her spot against the wall sitting her there so that she could recover. Percy went to pick up Tristan and the snake scared him half to death as it coiled up on top of his son's chest hissing at Percy wildly.

"I want to help him." Percy whispered to the snake. The snake nodded as if it understood and slithered back down to Tristan's wrist swirling around happily. Percy scooped his son up into his arms and carried him back to the infirmary. "I want you to relax Tristan. Heal up, and your mom and I will go find your sister."

"I want to come with you." Tristan complained as the snake continued to weave between his fingers and swirl around his wrist.

"I want you to live through this. You're the safest here." Percy sat next to his son clasping his hands together in an attempt to calm down from what he had just witnessed. "Do you remember speaking to Joan of Arc?" He wondered seeing as Rachel wouldn't remember any of what just happened.

"Yes, she makes me mad." Tristan muttered in a weak voice as he closed his fist around the snake that had rested in his palm. A loud hiss erupted from his palm but he didn't loosen up. "She knows exactly how to find, where to find, and how to save Melanie, but she gives me a snake and a prophecy. I'm nine! How am I supposed to figure out a whole prophecy?"

"Your mom and I will figure it out." Percy said rubbing the bridge of his nose in a more tired than annoyed fashion. "Tristan, what did she mean when she spoke of Hermes and the premonitions?"

"Daddy, you would think I was craz—,"

"What did she mean?" Percy demanded slamming his hand against the bed.

Tristan yelped and closed his eyes releasing the snake and it skittered away off into Tristan's pocket. "Percy," Annabeth sighed putting her arms around his neck, "he can see pieces of the future in his dream. Let him sleep and maybe he can figure it out on his own. You need some sleep too." Annabeth pulled Percy from his seat and led him from the room.

After lulling her son back to sleep and kissing him goodnight, Annabeth went out into the hallway. She sunk against the door holding her head in her hands as she listened to Rachel and Chiron arguing downstairs. To be more accurate, Chiron was arguing with the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. She spat at him in a snake like charm about how locking and caging that of the oracle was crime enough to send him to his father in Tartarus.

Annabeth did not notice that Percy was leaned against the banister looking over at her. "You need to get some sleep too." His voice made her jump before she looked up.

"I need the gods to get off my back for once." She sighed.

Percy walked over to her and picked her up in his arms like a small child. "Well, I'll get you to bed and maybe Dionysus will take pity on the insanity of your dreams." Percy walked down stairs and slid out of the back door so as not to disturb the Oracle's and Chiron's arguing.

Annabeth held on tightly around Percy's neck keeping her face hidden in his neck. Both she and Percy ignored the multitude of ghosts that roamed the camp. Annabeth especially kept her eyes away afraid that her daughter had been possessed by one of the ghosts by looking into their eyes, for they had been the only things lurking around.

"Annabeth, would you mind staying in my cabin with me? I want to make sure that I don't lose anyone else." Percy wondered as they passed the Athena cabin. When no answer came from his arms he smiled. The only sound that moved about around him was the sound of the chattering ghosts and the soft snore that echoed into the skin of his neck.

When Perseus Jackson arrived at his cabin, he laid Annabeth in an open bunk. He turned away getting ready to take his place in bed as well when he heard Annabeth's soft laugh come from behind him. He turned around in only his jeans and smiled at her.

"What are you giggling about?" Percy demanded looking over at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time." She struggled to keep a blush from rising in her cheeks.

"Nine years, it's been nine years."

_Too long. _Annabeth thought as she closed her eyes again.

"Goodnight Annabeth Chase."

"Goodnight Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. As of the publishing of The Lost Hero this is now strictly placed after The Last Olympian. When writing this I pretend as if the new book does not exist. (I do love it though) So review now that you have read. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	21. Sacrifice to Save

**Thank you Percabeth lovers for your love of the ending of the last chapter. I shall disappoint you now because there is no Percabeth in this chapter, at all. So, I hope you still enjoy it because my favorite little OC is in this chapter. He's my favorite creation so far. I hope you enjoy it as well. So happy reading, talk to y'all later. **

* * *

Later that night, Tristan climbed from his bed setting his feet on the floor as quietly as possible. After a rustle in Tristan's pocket that made him jump, the snake glided from his pocket landing on the ground as it turned into a large cobra coiling out in front of him. "Don't leave." It hissed. Usually, a snake this size and this defensive would have scared Tristan, but this snake was his. It was a protector, not a threat.

"I have to find my sister. Now, shut-up and turn into something useful." As Tristan spoke the last sentence the snake flattened out and extended its shape. With the sound of sword leaving its sheath, a dagger appeared to Tristan. The sheath was what looked to be bronze snake skin along with the handle on the hilt. All of the bronze shone in the light with more of a dull shine then it was actually glowing. Tristan picked up the gleaming bronze and drew the blade looking at the celestial bronze as it seemed to glow as it set into place as a deadly sharp blade.

After fiddling with the sheath and looping it onto his belt, Tristan went to the stairs looking down to where the couch was. A sleeping Rachel Elizabeth Dare looked peaceful as her comatose form laid upon the couch while the form of Joan of Arc paced the floor. Tristan slid down the banister landing on the main floor with a muffled thud.

_"Tristan,"_ Joan turned sounding a bit startled though her voice shook as if it had been an interrupted transmission, _"you are supposed to be resting." _

"You are supposed to be inside the oracle as part of one of her past lives, but you aren't. You found a way to separate yourself; didn't you? Hermes doesn't even let me see the future. It's you; isn't it?" Tristan whispered.

Joan tried to shush him and flew at him wildly in a ghostly manner. She passed straight through him with a gasp, but Tristan simply turned to face her as if he knew that was what was going to happen. _"You are right young prince. I have passed my link to the oracle onto you so that I can be free. Though you don't see things quite as clearly as she, you see enough." _

"That's why I knew her name, even though I've never seen her?" Tristan demanded crossing his arms over his chest. He did not plan on going anywhere without an explanation worthy of what his family had o go through. Joan of Arc obviously knew what was going on. With no one else the wiser, she had come with a few lies. These lies were easily detected by the side of him that was Athena.

_"Indeed. Now that you have discovered this, I can leave. As long as you accept the fact that your soul will never leave this world, and you realize that you will live on inside the oracle for many years. Though you will not be counted as one of the All Seeing you will take my place. In order to save your sister, you will have to be able to have these dreams. That means giving up your place in Elysium to me. Do you agree?" _Joan closed her eyes waiting for the answer. The mist around her swirled slowly as if it were anticipating the leave. It almost looked as if she were being sucked down into it until his next words were not exactly what she had been expecting to hear.

"You promise this'll get me my sister? I need this to get Melanie back?" Tristan asked dropping his hands to his sides in thought. The gears in his head turned in an immense thought process. "Wait, why do I need this?"

_"In order to get your sister, you have to fight the giant that can talk people into doing stuff that you yourself would never imagine happening."_ Joan looked at him shocked that he would not have taken the gift immediately in order to save his sister. Once there was a mention of saving her, Joan had expected an automatic response. Her expectance in Tristan was obviously too strong._ "Enkelados' name itself tells you of his danger. His name, in technical term means 'to urge on.' But, that is all I can say. You will figure out the rest sooner or later. Sooner is preferable. Which is why you need the power to see the future Tristan, you need to know his moves before he makes them. This is war and that is what my power when I was a young girl were honed to. Do you accept this power?" _The mist surrounding the ten year-old form of Joan of Arc had ceased and she seemed more upset then need be as she stalked his way. The way she moved was as if she were hovering. She would drop those couple inches and rise again as if whatever she was using to stay afloat wasn't particularly strong. _"Do you?" _She demanded in a heavy hiss, the mist around her rising in a fury.

"I accept." Tristan said quietly stepping back from the infuriated spirit. Though he didn't know why, he felt as if she could hurt him in more serious ways then any physical punishment could ever. His step back made him realize that this is what he could possibly become after so many years. Living in somebody's head and then changing to the next person in the form of green mist. It would be a toll on the soul and it could drive him to insanity. So, it made him wonder after he had already accepted…was she telling the truth.

_ "Yes…" _Joan flew at him again but she never returned in form. The mist passed through him and settled inside of him a weight seemed to settle on his shoulders along with what felt like bars around his soul. _"I'm free…" _Her voice hissed in Tristan's mind. That would be the last time that Tristan would ever see Joan of Arc. That was the last time her soul would be apart of the line of oracles that lived within Rachel Dare.

At that moment, Joan of Arc got a straight shot to Elysium and Tristan's soul was tied to legend. He would never be able to go in peace because of this. The sacrifices he made for his sister.

Tristan shook away the dust as the new shade of green settles into his eyes. He closed his eyes relieving himself of a headache that had washed over his mind before turned for the door and headed into the rising sun. The horizon was lit a brilliant orange as Tristan came to the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Peleus the dragon uncurled looking up and breathing out a puff of smoke through his nose. Tristan was messing with the dagger that was slowly turning into a snake again. There was an engraving on the underbelly of the snake that clearly read: Αλεξις. "Alexis." He muttered not understanding as the snake wriggled to the ground.

Peleus stood on all fours moving out in front of him as a full grown dragon. He growled low in his throat. Tristan froze looking up at the large, scaled beast. "Alexis…attack." Tristan said in an unsure voice. But the snake obliged. The bronze slid to the ground. As soon as it hit it expanded in length and grew wider; a large hiss rattled up to its mouth until the snake itself was about fourteen feet. _Black mamba…_ Tristan immediately recognized as it slithered across the ground.

The snake, Alexis, was lucky that all of the attention that the dragon had was focused on Tristan. The scaly outer cover of Peleus made it near impossible to feel as the snake curled around its hind legs slowly working it way up to the body. It slithered at a fast speed reaching the neck as quickly as a snake could. Winding around Peleus' neck with its whole length Alexis could still not reach the head, but the snake struck. Repeatedly, it tried to dig past the scales slipping into the armor with its venom only once. But that was all it needed. Alexis slid back to the ground.

As it slithered over the grass it shrunk back and became and sword. The handle was much like the dagger but the decoration on the hilt was a snake head exposing its fang with a gleaming evil to its eyes. Tristan grabbed the sword and raised it over his head as Peleus fell to the ground.

"Good job Alexis." Tristan said smiling in triumph before running past the dragon and heading into the night. As he ran he lifted the blade and spoke to it. "Can you turn into anything that I can ride?" He asked looking at the blade as if it could answer. When it did shift to make any sort of change he took that as a no. So, he stuck the blade to his side and waited until it back a dagger once again and the sheath looped itself around his belt. "Lots of running," he muttered to himself.

Tristan thought it would be the longest night of his life until a horse appeared to him from the darkness. He froze in his tracks staring at the colt. His fur seemed rather soft and thick. His hair was a cross between chestnut and grey giving it a shiny almost silver quality. There were black patches over his eyes and his snout along with the black weaved into his tail. The colt whinnied and shook out its Mohawk of a mane.

Tristan slowly approached the horse extending a hand. He was trying to make himself seen as not a threat. _Well, don't be a slowpoke. _A five-year old voice appeared in Tristan's head. He jumped backwards and looked around wildly trying to figure where the voice had come from. _It's me. _Tristan looked around once again trying to find the source once more. _The horse! Yo, dumbo, Prince of the Sea. Over here. _The horse whinnied again and Tristan turned to him. The horse nodded with his whole head and made a noise with his lips. _There ya go; my pop sent me after you. He said you were the son of Percy Jackson. So…are ya? _

"Uh…yes, but how can you talk to me?" Tristan said stepping back over to the horse. He ran his fingers through the horses main and smile as the horse moved closer with a soft clop of his hooves on the soil.

_You have Poseidon blood in ya. He made the horses. So, you can hear us. Thank Poseidon too; no one listens to the colt. _Tristan chuckled at that and patted the horse's muzzle.

"So what's your name?" Tristan wondered as he climbed onto the horses back holding onto tuft of hair from his mane.

_BJ. I have my pop's name but slap a junior on the end and you get the J. Blackjack Jr. _The horse shook out its mane once more and wings unfolded from its side. The feathered wings slid from beneath Tristan's legs. They spread out into a large wingspan. BJ pushed off the ground with a large flap of his wings and he rose into the sky.

"Well BJ, we need a safe spot away from camp for me to sleep so that I can try to figure this out." Tristan said looking down at the land as the trees and ground shrank away. The camp lit up starting at the Athena cabin and continued from there. A red head ran from the house along with a blonde. _Mommy and Rachel know I'm gone. _Tristan thought to himself as the two women ran across the grounds.

_Well Young Prince, we're going to the centaur camp. The Tennessee Division. _BJ made a loud whinnying noise and flew off to the south. It was only the first step to the quest that would test everyone.

* * *

**I love the Party Ponies! They are awesome! prepare yourself for paint ball guns...they're coming... **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**

**p.s. - I'm waiting for the day I misspell my own name...**


	22. Pain

**To those who still care,**

**I am sorry for the slow production of my chapter, but recently a large wave of sickness has washed over me. By sickness I mean Writers' Block! Yes it overcomes all of us. Some say to work through it and I have tried but I refuse to produce something that didn't come from the deepest most interesting part of my mind for my readers to review. The chapter is short, this I know. For those who don't read these messages in bold then you will complain, but I suppose that is your own fault. With the rest of my life swarming in my head and then this life at Camp Half-Blood, it has been slow creativity. Forgive me for this, but I will try. Inspire me with your support. I hope I still have you hooked on the Wise Girl brand of writing. **

* * *

As soon as sunrise was apparent by the color of the horizon, Annabeth left her cabin. She ran up to the house to check on Rachel who had passed out on the couch. Rachel was groggy and a little confused as to how she got on the couch, but she was fine otherwise. Annabeth and her highly confused friend went upstairs to check on her son.

The door creaked as it fell open exposing the empty infirmary. The bed closest to the door should have had a young blonde boy lying in it recovering from previous events. Though the pillow still had a slight dent in it from a resting head and the sheets were bunched up and wrinkled, no one laid among the linens.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded running to the bed searching within the sheets for some sort of sign. But, there was nothing there. "Tristan!" She bellowed turning toward the door and running out into the hall. "Tristan, answer me, dammit!" She screamed. She half expected for him to wander up telling her how she had said a bad word. No such luck. Her young son was nowhere to be seen as she ran out into the morning air with Rachel on her heels. The only sign of any life form that could possibly be him was a fading black dot that was flying away southwest.

"Annabeth, we'll find him let's just go find—" Rachel tried to calm her friend until she was cut off by Percy who ran up Blackjack trotting at his side moving frantically.

"Blackjack's son is gone." Percy said as Blackjack whinnied and moved his hooves nervously against the soft soil.

"So is your son." Rachel muttered under her breath. Percy's head jerked toward her direction his eyes flaring in pain that he had made otherwise invisible to the ones around him. "Do you think they went together?" He asked as he looked to the ground not meeting anyone's eyes for a moment to recompose himself completely.

_It's possible Sir. _Blackjack replied in a regal voice as if seriousness was now at the upmost importance.

"Then we track your son." Percy muttered walking off toward the borders. Just as he was about to cross the line over to a land of unsafe territory he hopped onto Blackjack and they flew straight up into the sky higher than the clouds could reach.

As Percy Jackson looked down from the bits of clear air he could see he had to wipe his eyes. Planes made him jumpy as if they had given him some hope and then dropped him into a low that someone, even he, could not jump back from immediately. There were spots here and there that turned out to be pegasi that had been stretching their wings before folding up there wings to trot back into the stable. They didn't get to go out with any riders anymore because of the lock down of the camp. So the bit of free time was all they got.

Percy searched for many hours. They flew out to the west and then came back. But there was still no sight. A trip was made north but no such luck. They even traveled a bit south. Once again, they found nothing. The flight back was long and they barely flew over the tree tops. At one point they even just walked for a while. As they arrived back at camp they told Annabeth and Rachel of their failure to find the children and then met with Chiron to let him know of the now missing campers…

* * *

A piercing scream split the air in the darkness atop the mountain. The black marble ruins of a fallen palace decorated the ground in a terrible pattern that showed the demise of the fallen titans. Atlas stood beneath the sky holding it up. A smile lit his long sullen face as he watched her pain. The obvious representation of both Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson proved to him that he was watching their daughter writhe in pain as she was chained to a marble slap crumbled up not moving.

The only sign of life among the fallen child was her large gasps of breath before screaming out into the darkness as if it could stop her demise. The scream was high pitched and long. It shook as if it would break any second and then it would go silent for a moment as she took another breath crying profusely into the stone that was cold and heartless unable to dry her tears.

Enkelados emerged from the shadows his eyes glowing with such a furry that one could practically see the power rolling off of him in waves. "Stop!" He bellowed. The girl immediately fell silent and her body relaxed into the cold stone. Scratches appeared down her arms as if they had waited till after the punishment to emerge. The bleeding was slow and the cuts were not deep. The intention was not to kill. They were meant to cause severe pain and make it last.

"Now my dear," The gigantes said in a sweet tone that was so obviously devious, "sit up when I speak to you," he growled and her body jerked up right. Her hair was matted and the stains on her cheek were tears that had made her dark eyeliner run down her face. The green of her eyes made Atlas take a double as if he had seen Percy Jackson for a moment. As the titan focused on the grey he say Annabeth Chase. With the appearance of both, it made him shake and immediately he looked away. Melanie Jackson was a mix of both her mother and father. Her features alone would shake memories in many of the monsters.

"You have caused a lot of pain in my friends mind here," Enkelados motioned toward Atlas and Melanie's head whipped to the side and she whimpered in pain trying to close her eyes to rest. With no prevail, her eyes stayed open. "Now, all that I ask is that you bring your parents here. Lure them here, so to speak."

"No," Melanie spat forcing herself to look back at him. "You will not have my parents." The tears had stopped there flow and now her only dilemma was to keep control of herself in order to fight back.

"You'll appeal to the idea later on, have a good night." With a flick of his wrist Melanie was released from his powers, but only for a moment. Soon after Enkelados walked from sight, the pain built starting in her chest and reaching out into every muscle of her body. Once again screams pierced the air and Atlas was left to watch her pain only gain a little joy during his eternity of punishment.

* * *

**Those that have made it to this note at the bottom, I thank you. You are true fans and I hope that you review. If you're simply too mad because of the slow pace of my writing then I suppose I will have to bid you farewell. Farewell to those who are angered and thank you to those who stayed. Good day to you and may the force be with you. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	23. Three Different Journeys

**2000 I was able to type a little over 2000 words! I worked through the writer's block, doesn't mean I'm over it. I still have it, but I have something to post. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like this chapter. Now call my twisted, but I like all the pain and torture stuff, so bare with me. It's fun to write. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tristan hid behind a large tree holding his weapon to his chest. The sounds of fighting throughout the woods rang in his ears. Shot after shot, round after round, so much firing. There were yells and screams and the shouts of victory. He was one of the few left. With the yell of the final member of his team going down Tristan took in a deep breath.

Quickly, he leapt out from behind the tree and started to fire. There were cries of cheating and the pain of getting hitting and then it was just two left. Tristan verses the other captain, the duel had been foreseen by some, but this was the true moment. The centaur raised the gun and fired.

Tristan James-Bond-rolled out of the way and fired back as he rolled before getting to his knees. One bit of his ammunition flew and hit the centaur in the center of his forehead. He groaned in defeat and stalked off annoyed that his team had lost…again. Tristan's team cheered and roared with glee. Once again Tristan had won the paintball wars!

His stay at the centaur camp had been prolonged. He had now been staying there for three days. That was three days he had willingly not been searching for his sister. Three days he could've been out there looking for her. But no, he was sitting at a centaur camp drinking soda after soda. The only battle training he had done was using a paintball gun.

_Tristan! _BJ trotted over to him with his wings spread as if telling the others to back off while he was approaching Tristan Jackson who seemed completely entranced with his victory. When one of the centaurs tried to give him some water BJ whinnied and charged toward him slightly as if it was a warning.

_Tristan, we need to find your sister. We need to go now! _BJ demanded clopping his hooves on the ground harshly.

"Why BJ? Everyone here is so nice. No one has even treated me like I don't belong. Plus, we party all the time!" Tristan insisted putting the gun on his back with the safety on using the shoulder strap.

_I told you when we left, my pop can only hold them off for so long. Sending them on the little goose chase thing is the only way that you'll be able to get there without them finding you and dragging your sorry lazy butt all the way back to camp. _BJ shook his head sending his mane flying every which way as he tried to get through to Tristan.

It surely got to him for a moment. He stood straight and tall for a moment the little loop of a snake that had formed into a worthless belt moved nervously coming to life for the first time in three days. It slithered to the ground and Tristan stepped back for a moment. "I've been doing nothing for three days." He said in astonishment as he looked at BJ. "We have to go." He said quickly running up to the small Pegasus leaping onto his back. As the bronze snake slithered up to where Tristan was sitting BJ took off into the sky.

Tristan looked back on the place and watched the large tents fade into the distance. As the camp finally vanished from sight he sighed. That was the last place of peace he would see for a long time…

* * *

Meanwhile his sister sat in a dark cage made of large slabs of marble. As she cowered in the corner people passed by the door to her cell peering inside only to laugh at her and then continue. She had been able to shower for four days now and they had been slowly torturing her.

There was a gash on her arm that had bled for hours on end and now there were sloppy stitches that one of the monsters had tried to do. During the time that they were stitching her up, they hadn't numbed her arm, more torture to heal. They had tried to figure every possible way they could hurt her and then thrown her in a cell to rot.

Now monsters and some other gigantes would pass by just to laugh at her. Even Atlas walked by having recently been freed from holding the sky, he found the pleasure of seeing her slowly disintegrate into a mindless hostage. His smile was large and his hair was the grey of a hardworking man, but storm raged in his eyes like a vicious animal with only an appetite to kill.

The next person to pass her window was the jail warden. Her shadow, the thought that someone's shadow could take over their actual human form was crazy and scary. It was fact and actuality for Melanie. Everyday her shadow would come to her cell and drag her out kicking and screaming. That's right. Melanie would rather wait in this large marble cell then be dragged to where her own shadow was taking her.

To mortals, shadows were what occurred when your body blocked the light from getting to whatever surface. To immortals and demigods, shadows were mindless weak souls set to roam the earth and to "shadow" that of a living being until there is room in the Underworld. But, the only souls kept as shadows were the ones that had lost all sense of humanity, including their mind. This particular shadow had a sense of power that they could control and was determined to gain more. After roaming the Earth for so long, this lost soul had found a way to harness power through its host: causing the host pain.

The shadow unlocked the door with a ghost of a key. The door swung open as if it was only a few ounces. The shadow walked straight up to Melanie before sitting down next to her in the same way she was sitting. "_Time to go," _the shadow hissed before she was sucked into Melanie's body.

A blood curdling scream erupted from her lung for a split second before the shadow took control. Melanie was shoved to the back of her own mind and her eyes grew completely black and misty and she stood. Slowly, Melanie walked from the cell out of the ruins and into the clear field where a falling half-blood stood. There was a line of them. Each of them was weak and getting weaker with each turn they had at taking the sky. The ones in the back of the line were weak from having just gone. The ones in the middle of the line were as happy as a captive could be in this situation. The ones in the front were shaking with fear and anxiousness. Some feared this would be there last time to hold the sky for they would fall beneath it's weight and another earthquake would occur in California. Some simply were anxious of having to bear such a weight again. All of them had multiple grey streaks except for one girl who was standing in the back of the line shaking violently with a bruise on her arm and a scratch on her cheek .

No one turned to see the new girl they just stood quietly awaiting their turn and enjoying what was left of their rest. The girl seemed to relax when no one looked at her alarmed, but when her eyes met Melanie's she froze. Melanie's face was bruised beaten, and her spirit was torn. Any time anyone had hope at this place it was shredded as soon as they saw Melanie. A girl on the verge of death kept alive by her captures to suffer.

Melanie was led to the front of the line and accepted the weight of the sky against her will. As soon as the weight was set against her shoulders the shadow poured from her body and stood in front of her. The head and the arms were very clear in form, but where the chest should be prominent down was just a ghostly flow of grey nothing.

It stood in front of her like the grim reaper slowly crossing its arms over its chest and smiling as Melanie had to kneel to hold up the sky. Tears poured down her face as she tried not look up at her shadow. _"Look at me." _It hissed needing the eye contact to receive what was left of Melanie's strength. She shook her head defiantly staring at the ground. The people in line didn't make a sound they just watched her with turned down faces as more grey leaked into Melanie's hair. What had been one black curl was slowly over taken by the white of what should have been on an older woman.

_"Look at me!" _It said angrily raising its voice at her.

"I will not." Melanie rasped in a weak voice that didn't come out much at all.

_"What did you say to me?" _ If this thing had eyes they would've narrowed to slits so then a dime wouldn't fit through.

"I will not!" Melanie cried out looking up at her. As soon as her eyes met the grey form Melanie had lost. She screamed bloody murder and a white light oozed from her body across the ground and to the shadow like a terrible smog that had taken her power from her. As soon as it reached her Melanie started to shake and she crumbled a bit more under the sky. Everyone on the top of the mountain ducked slightly as if it would fall.

"Get her out of there!" Atlas screamed watching the scene unfold. "The sky falls we day. Next in line, take the oath." The next person in line lined themselves up under the sky and took the oath taking the sky from Melanie. Melanie crumbled to the ground breathing heavily. A new cut formed just below her eye and blood dripped from it as if she were crying red tears. "Get her back in her cell you useless shadow!" Atlas bellowed.

Melanie found the strength to lift her head and looked at the shadow. She now had legs a figure around the waist of the shadow that would've belonged to a very fit girl. She walked up to Melanie and grabbed her by the arm yanking her to her feet as if she were a real muscular girl grabbing her. Melanie could feel her hand constricting around her arm made her whimper in pain and she was dragged back to her cell and thrown in.

Once again, monsters, gigantes, and occasionally Atlas would pass and watch the disintegrating offspring of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. Her now black and white hair showed what they had done to her along with the many scars on her arms leg, and the new gash on her cheek that leaked her red tears and stung when her real tears hit them. She sat and she waited with only the smallest sliver of hope that someone was out there looking for her.

She was right, for that very moment Percy Jackson and Blackjack were sailing high in the sky over Washington. Behind them Annabeth was flying on another Pegasus. She had her head lying between the shoulder blades of the horse napping as Percy endlessly looked down at the land.

They landed in a town just outside of California knowing that if BJ and Tristan had gone anywhere inside the state, they were probably already dead. That's at least what Percy was thinking. His wife was dreaming of finding bother her son and daughter just laying in a meadow somewhere sleeping peacefully then waking up and saying they were simply tired and didn't mean to sleep for long.

Blackjack knew better than the both of them. She knew that BJ had Tristan off to a centaur camp for a few days and then they would be on their way to the Lotus Casino. While BJ thought he was helping find Melanie, Blackjack had intentionally sent him out on his way to the casino so that they would get stuck there and kept the boys out of trouble while the adults handle what the adults should handle.

Now, all that was left was to get up the courage to tell Percy where exactly he had sent their sons. With his head hung he trotted up to Percy after they had set up camp and got him to sit down as he told Perseus Jackson where one of his children was.

* * *

**Thanks to all who have stuff with me. Review, tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't. Tell me what I can do to make it better. Just tell me something. Love y'all. Later. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	24. Prime Target

**Hey you guys, I just finished a whole lot of tests and I am sooooo relieved! haha, anyways, today was a sick day so I had time to write this up. There are basically no changed from place to place so it should be a bit easier to follow. I'm looking to improve so help me out. I'm gonna keep typing today and hopefully have another chapter ready to post later on in the week. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"You idiot horse!" Annabeth shrieked throwing rocks at Blackjack from across the clearing before stomping away into the woods. Percy looked at Blackjack in disgust and then followed after Annabeth into the woods running after her.

Her form streaked from between the trees. Her white shirt was the only thing able to pinpoint along with her long blonde curly hair flying out behind her. Percy tried to follow barely able to keep up with her. When he finally lost her he simply sat down in the woods and leaned against a tree. Eventually, she would come back; the urge to save her children would drive her back to the camp they had set up, and he knew that. So, he planned to wait it out.

Annabeth, however, continued to run. Tears leaked down from her eyes as she continued to sprint through the woods. Just as she thought about not turning around and continuing the journey alone Nico appeared in front of her. He stuck out his arms and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stop!" He demanded digging his feet into the ground just able to halt her pursuit to escape the news she had just received. "Listen to me Annabeth." He whispered looking up into her eyes. Annabeth sniffled and took a deep breath only able to nod as a response. "Tristan has been attacked. We need your help."

"How do we get to him?" She demanded just as Ms. O'Leary appeared from the shadows. Nico smiled and motioned to the large hellhound. Carefully, the blonde mounted the mighty beast holding on to tufts of its hair between its shoulder blades. Almost silently, Nico whispered a destination to the hellhound and she took off into the shadows. Annabeth turned to watched Nico walking behind them, slowly blowing away like ashes in the wind; he was gone.

Annabeth whipped her head forward only to find that her hands were disintegrating just like Nico had. Ms. O'Leary's head was already gone along with most of her front legs and paws. That's when Annabeth was blown away as well. A vortex of different shades of black sucked Annabeth and her ride into the darkness until they were spit out onto their destination.

They were landed just outside of the Lotus Casino Hotel. They were facing the back entrance to the kitchen and you could hear a loud rustling around on the other side of the large medal door. A woman tumbled out the back door and rolled to a stop face down on the ground. Nico ran up to her helping her off the asphalt. She kissed him quickly and smiled.

"Welcome to the fight, way to be late, Lazy." She turned and spotted Annabeth who was shakily climbing from the hellhound who had laid down in an attempt to nap. "Oh, you brought the mommy. Well welcome to the fight sweetie." Her hair was cut so that it was large a full on top and cut down at the bottom like a scene girl. The top of her hair was a stark blonde while the bottom was a dark blue. Her top lip was pierced with a silver ball stud in it. Her cartilage on her ear was pierced in a way called industrial which was bar running through the top of her ear. It was squiggly and silver. Both ears had two gauges in it they weren't big at all and the lower lobed one was bigger than they other. Along with that she had her eyebrow pierced; there was a curved bit of metal that had what looked like a lizard on her upper eyebrow.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said sticking out her hand for her to shake.

"I know who you are." She smiled taking her hand and shook it once firmly. "I'm Odessa. Nice to meet you in person now, go save your son." Odessa pushed Annabeth toward the kitchen door and grinned before turning and kissing Nico. She pulled him into the kitchen along with her and Annabeth. Annabeth had out her dagger and went after the closest hellhound.

Tristan was hiding somewhere in the kitchen. The hellhound was sniffing him out and pawing at the doors to the dumbwaiter. Inside, Tristan was trembling taking in deep shaky breaths trying to find a way to stay silent. It was hard with so many monsters so close. In his head, he was close to dying. As his mind raced and he was safe for that moment, he started to figure some things out.

For instance, someone was sending these monsters after him specifically. Someone out there was smart enough to send all these creatures after him just to draw his parents closer and take them away from him, to kill them. Tristan also realized at that moment that he had left on his own for that reason as well. In the back of his mind, Athena had told him to go on his own. The goddess had implanted this thought that if he would go by himself then he would protect those around him.

In a few moments, the sound of the hellhound disappeared. There was a banging on the door and then his mother's voice, "Stay there Tristan, we're going to handle this." Tristan was in tears at that point. He mumbled a weak response that notified her that he would stay put, but he was upset with himself. BJ had disappeared miles back on his journey and when he walked into this hotel he was safe.

For a few moments, he forgot about BJ; he forgot that he was being hunted. He forgot about his sister, and his family; he even forgot what he was supposed to be doing and what he was. He forgot everything…for a few moments.

In the next few he had been attacked by three hellhounds and four _empousai. _Two of the weird looking girls disappeared to the second floor and Tristan had heard the screaming of people being attacked. Covering his ears, Tristan had fled to the kitchen. The massive dogs and the other two girls followed him. He hid in different places making sure he never sat still for too long. As he had climbed into the dumbwaiter and was closing the door, a girl had come in. He hadn't caught her name but she killed two of the hellhounds and then focused on the _empousai _leaving only the hellhound to deal with Tristan.

Where Tristan sat now was in between two floors. His hands burned from where he held onto the rope. The other two _empousai_ where on the floor above tugging at the rope every few minutes or so trying to pull him up. His palms were bleeding and his oxygen supply came in slow through the small slit of the door. Figuring he was safe in between the floors he kicked the door open letting in more oxygen. Slowly, he took in deep breaths and was able to catch his breathing; re-gripping the rope and taking in a deep breath to calm himself down he prepared for the long wait for the fight to be over.

Down below in the kitchen, Annabeth had killed the hellhound and was now face to face with an _empousai _who had come downstairs to join the fight. Nico had dropped his sword and was walking toward one of the monsters. By the look in his eyes, one could tell he was in a trance.

"Nico!" Odessa yelled pinned to the wall by the third monster. "Nico, look at me!" She screamed. Nico's eyes flashed toward her and he took in a quick breath and threw out his hand. The _empousai _screamed as a hole formed beneath her feet and she tumble into the Underworld bellow. The hole closed just before Odessa's feet hit the ground. Her body crumbled to the tile and she picked something up off the floor. As she slid it onto her finger she smiled looking up at the other _empousai _that was focused on Nico.

Odessa moved quickly running in front of Nico to the creature slicing its neck with what seemed like her finger. As the monster disintegrated Odessa frowned as if she cared for a moment. "Awww, poor girl, guess that's another eternity in hell being single." She giggle maniacally and then smiled at Nico snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Wake up." She whispered as he seemed to come back to life shaking his head.

Annabeth, on the other hand, wasn't in such good condition. While those two handled their part Annabeth was pinned to the ground. The _empousai _over her was smiling as if she belonged in a mental institution. "You know," the monster whispered as Annabeth tried to focus struggling beneath the creature, "men find our bite intoxicating. They feel pleasure; that is, until they die. It's really not the worst way to lose their life. But, I've never had the chance to see how it works on a woman." Annabeth thrashed as much as possible trying to move but couldn't. "Be still." The _empousai _hissed digging the claws she dug fingernails into Annabeth's ribcage. Annabeth gritted her teeth and didn't make a sound.

Well, she wouldn't have made a sound if the monster hadn't bit her. Annabeth cried out as pain ripped through her whole body. She squeezed her eyelids shut making sure she endured that pain with no noise. It felt as if gasoline had been injected into her whole body and it had just caught ablaze within her.

The _empousai _turned to dust over her and she turned on her side coughing wildly trying to get it out of her, whatever it was. After a while she just started to heave unable to cough any more. Her whole body convulsed with each attempt to rid her body of the poison that had taken over.

Through the tears that stung her eyes she could barely see Tristan climbing from the dumbwaiter and running her way and the Nico and Odessa come into view. Nico pulled Tristan away and hugged him close trying to comfort him while Odessa put her fingertips to Annabeth's forehead and whispered, "_Σκοτάδι_" slowly Annabeth's eyes clouded over and she could no longer see, smell, or feel anything. The pain was gone and she was left to nothing.

When Annabeth woke up again her body was on fire. She thought she was burning to death in the Underworld until her vision cleared and she could see Tristan and Nico talking. She, herself, was lying next to a giant fire with blankets on top of her. Odessa was stoking the flames and was sitting quietly ignoring the boys' conversing of their blades. For a moment she looked at Annabeth and then did a double take realizing she was awake.

Quietly, Odessa crawled over to her smiling. "Let me see your arm." She whispered holding out a hand. Annabeth set her hand in Odessa's palm up. Odessa seemed happy with the progress she obviously saw and it took a lot of effort for Annabeth to actually look at it herself. The veins of her wrists were black. "You're a lot better. The veins in your eyes still look like that, but it should clear up soon. You've been out for a straight forty eight hours. Just lay still and rest for the rest of today and we can start traveling tonight." Annabeth nodded weakly to Odessa's words and laid her head back on the rolled up blanket that was being used as a pillow.

"Mommy?" Tristan muttered standing up and making his way over to Annabeth. She noticed his little hands wrapped up fairly well and she shifted.

"Hey baby, what happened to your hands?" Annabeth asked holding his wrist lightly starting to unwrap the bandages.

Tristan pulled his hand away sharply shaking his head. "It's just some rope burns mommy. Uncle Nico handled it for me," he insisted sitting back on his butt. "We're going to go find Melanie. Daddy and Blackjack went to go find BJ." Tristan smiled excitedly as if he couldn't wait for adventure to ensue.

"Tristan, baby, you have to be careful when we start this quest. You should have never come out here on your own." Annabeth scolded lightly not wanting to upset her son right now.

"But I didn't Mommy. I had BJ and Alexis. They were with me. Well not the whole time. Alexis was, but BJ disappeared at our last camp—,"

"Who is Alexis?" Annabeth asked cutting Tristan off abruptly.

"Oh, she's the snake—,"

"Whoa snake?"

"Mommy, stop talking." Tristan laughed pulling off his dagger and hilt from the belt loop they were attached to. "Alexis; regular form." The snake slithered to life in his hands and to the ground. "Mommy, this is Alexis, the snake."

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and laughed. "Okay," she smiled at her son and reached out touching his face. "I just didn't want you—,"

"—to get into trouble!" Nico practically finished her sentence as he and Odessa fought on the other side of the clearing. Tristan sighed and laid himself in front of his mother; with his back to her, he watched the couple fight. "You don't understand do you? Just because I saved your life once doesn't mean you can do this all the time. I want you to take him and go back to camp. We can handle this."

"I can handle myself!" Odessa practically screeched poking him in the chest. "You gave me this ring to protect myself and as a mark to show that I'm yours, correct?" Odessa said taking off the ring and showing it to Nico. The skull ring was a nasty dark colored bronze with sickening onyx eyes. She slipped it onto her finger and it extended on her finger so that it covered her whole index finger with a deadly talon of a blade on the end. "What's the use of it if I can't use it?" She demanded putting the tip of the blade beneath his chin menacingly.

"You can use it in training." He said not a quiver in his voice as he shadow traveled an inch backwards to escape the blades prick. "Train yourself and then ask for a quest. Don't run off to be some little boy's protector. Don't follow me." He begged stepping forward and grabbing her arms.

"I can handle myself." Odessa said defiantly looking him in the eyes.

"I know you can. I'm asking you to just stay alive. I'll come back." Nico insisted squeezing her arms.

"So you say, but you can't leave me out of this fight." Odessa begged, "Just let me come with you, please."

"You are my priority, and I'm going to stop asking if you keep redirecting our conversations."

"I'll keep redirecting them until you realize you can't make me do anything." Nico kissed her as soon as she finished talking pulling her close. "Except for that," she said breathlessly.

"If you come on this quest you have to promise to stay close." He whispered not letting her move an inch from him. "Promise?" Nico demanded shaking her by her arms with a jerk.

Odessa nodded before getting out the words: "I promise." After that, the tensions around the fire relaxed and the couple sat down on a blanket on the other side of the fire. Annabeth smiled and Tristan stuck his tongue out as if kissed was the nastiest thing he had ever seen.

Not long after it had gone silent except for the popping of the fire, Percy Jackson made his way onto the campsite. He was wiping what looked like goo off his clothes. Tristan ran up and hugged his father before backing up.

"What is all over you Daddy?" Tristan asked wiping it off his face.

"Uh, well Tristan, it's Cyclops snot." Percy laughed a little realizing how hysterical it actually was. Tristan yelled the word gross and ran to grab one of their multiple towels to wipe his face off with. Percy was still laughing as Nico threw him a towel and he wiped his self off.

Blackjack entered the clearing in much of the same condition that Percy had. Percy laughed a little more to himself as he listened to Blackjack talk to BJ about his safety. Tristan even found himself chuckling realizing that tonight had pretty much become a giant safety briefing.

BJ was one of the least lucky people. He was the least hurt out of the three people in the clearing that were. His fur was charred and a bit of his mane still sizzled with some flamed that had not completely been put out. He shook out his mane and kicked his legs getting off most of the ash before standing by the fire restlessly.

Blackjack was being wiped down by Percy before they too took their spot next to the fire. In the middle of the day they all fell asleep. One person stayed awake at a time and then took their turn to sleep. They were all resting for the journey that would come at nightfall. Nico and Odessa would lead the way in the light of the moon and they would head for the mountain where Melanie was held along with a collection of demigods that were slowly being ripped apart to nothing but a worthless slave to hold the sky for Atlas.

A dangerous trek would ensue come sunset, and Tristan would finally begin the quest he had left camp originally for. What he kept in mind as he lie awake was that even though he was the target of most of the past attacks, the now resting monsters in the Underworld had done their job. Both Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase were together. Only missing the daughter of Zeus, their little group was a prime target for the gigantes to take down. And these monsters would stop at nothing until they pleased their higher ranks. Enkelados, Polybotes, and Porphyrion now ruled the monsters and would use that advantage to get what they wanted. That was the death of three very special demigods to anger the gods and start a war with their captures.

* * *

**Well done with that. It is a longer chapter then I expected but I tried to put in some detail for my new little OC there Odessa. I like her. Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed, have a good day my readers. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	25. Deceit

**Hey you guys. I was sick again. Once again I had time. If I can get out more chapter it'd be nice, but lately I've gotten two or three reviews a chapter and it makes me upset. So, now I'm writing for myself and not you guys. I've decided that. Thanks to KATEisBEAST and storyteller1425 for your reviews on the last chapter. Y'all are great. This story is going to be dark and its not going to be lovey. It's about deceit and lies. Sure, underlying love, but mush will not control my story. We'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy, whoever is reading this. **

* * *

The next time Melanie was allowed out of her cage she was followed by guards. Shadow, what used to be her shadow, was now full enough to not have to feed off Melanie to build her form. Shadow came to be known as her own person around the mountain top and everyone feared her. She was the leader of 'security' for the gigantes even if they didn't need it. She could seep through walls and then solidify herself. Or she could simply push you out of control of yourself and control your body. You would have no choice but to follow.

Melanie would have been in a crumpled form if she had been anywhere around. Shadow was her worst fear, and for one, she was glad Shadow hadn't come after her at all in the last couple days. Right now she was being led out to what had come to be called 'free yard'. When captives were broken down enough they were brought to a ledge on the side of the mountain that had this 'free yard' situated on it. It was basically a small prison. There was a yard fenced in along with a medium sized cement building that, from far away, looked like a cinderblock.

One of the men pushed Melanie into a large metal cylinder. Her hands were bound and the chains from her wrists were hooked to cuffs on her ankles. No guard was needed to follow her into the elevator. The controls were on the outside and there was nothing but solid metal.

As the cylinder lowered itself down the mountain on a cable, Melanie was taken to the free yard. The cage of an elevator turned slowly so that by the time it hit solid ground she was facing the electric fence that held in heart broken demigods that had been reduced to nothing. There were no more than fifteen of them in the enclosure. Their numbers hadn't grown enough to even make the building three stories. Right now it sat at a lowly two; one was where the offices were for the turned demigods left over from the titan war who currently ran the jail. The second floor was where all the cells were.

Melanie was shoved around to the gate where she watched one demigod crumble to the ground as a large looking Hephaestus kid whipped him on the back for disobeying orders. The boy was nine or ten and had many whiplashes across his chest and back where he no longer wore a shirt. "Please stop!" He screamed in pain trying to crawl away as much as possible. He only made it a few feet before he flipped over to his back and began to lay down giving in when a blow landed hard to his neck. He tried to cry out but his wind pipe had been crushed.

After a few moments of watching him, Melanie had to turn away. The Hephaestus kid just watched for the next four minutes until the kid suffocated and died. The rest of the kids in the free yard turned away from the scene and headed for the stairs that led to the floor with their cells.

Melanie followed the group when her shackles were released. The group dispersed into their individual holding cells and Melanie was guided to one at the end of the row near no one else's. She sat in solitude staring at the wall. At one point the guards let all the girls out. This dwindling group was led back to the first floor to the shower rooms. The guards left them be as they turned on the water. A few bars of soap were passed around.

Melanie was shocked when most of the girls just stripped and stood beneath the water smiling as if this was the best part of their day. Cautiously, she too took off her clothes and stepped under the running water. She was handed a bar of soap and Melanie started to clean her body. She then realized why these girls were happy, this was the first time in five or six days she had been able to shower and she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of water against her pale skin.

When the water was shut off everyone groaned in frustration and dried off with what looked to be fresh towels. They then got dressed and were herded like sheep back toward their cells. As Melanie took a look around, she realized that every one of the girls had at least some white in their hair. Realizing she had the most she pulled her hair back using one of her curls to tie it up in a messy ponytail. Only the tips of some of her curls were still black. Most of the curls that were at least tipped with black were on the underside of her hair in the bottom layers. Her curls were the only reason they showed.

She could tell by the look that some of the girls gave her that Melanie Jackson was not a faceless name. She was known by some of these people. She wasn't sure what reputation she had among these people or her stories that had obviously spread, but she would leave it be until she was confronted about it.

Melanie made her way back into her cell and found the small mirror that had been placed in her cell. As she looked at herself she nearly cried. She had been right about her hair. Most of it was now white. A scar was precise and straight right beneath her eye. What used to be beautiful she now found disgusting and repulsive. Her eyes were dull and she could see the clouds that had taken over her irises from when Shadow had taken her over.

Melanie lay in her cot that night staring at the ceiling. She was disgusted by herself and could do nothing about it. She touched her hand to her face and felt the scar beneath her right eye. Her tears leaked from her eyes and ran down the side of her face and into her hair until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by a little girl shaking her. Slowly, Melanie opened her eyes and met the eyes of the little girls. "Hurry," she whispered quickly, "the doors are open for five minutes and he's waiting for you."

"Who?" Melanie asked as the little girl grabbed her index fingers and yanked her out of bed.

"It doesn't matter who! You need to get out to the yard!" She hissed pulling Melanie into the group of prisoners who were running for the yard happy for their hour of partial freedom. "He's over by the fence in the corner." The little girl pointed to a small section of wall that was perpendicular to the fence instead of the wall and fence meeting perfectly in a line where a boy in an orange t-shirt was leaning against the cement.

When she looked closer she realized there was no white in his onyx black hair. "Logan?" she muttered to herself before running toward him. Hearing the footsteps the boy looked up suddenly. He didn't quite recognize the girl sprinting towards him, but she recognized him. "Logan!" She screamed. At the sound of her voice he opened his arms and hugged her tightly. "Logan, oh my gods, you're here." She sobbed holding onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Melanie, they said you were here. I can't believe it. What happened to you?" That's when her happiness ended. She knew that was she thought of her appearance wasn't just in her mind anymore. Someone agreed. Melanie dropped to the ground and stepped away.

"I know. It's terrible." Melanie looked at her feet and didn't meet Logan's eyes until her head was lifted to do so by a gentle hand. "You don't have to pretend you like me. I know I'm hideous now." Melanie muttered looking into his dark blue eyes that seemed to light up with a bit of humor.

"You are gorgeous and there is no changing that." Logan's lips met hers with the gentlest touch. For a moment, Melanie stood completely still. Her reaction was slow, but it soon came as her lips formed to his. When he pulled away she was left with a smile. "You are gorgeous and I love you."

Melanie's heart leaped into frenzy hearing those words. She had always wanted to hear them, but she wasn't sure when she would. When he said those words she felt as if the jail wasn't as bad as it used to be a few minutes ago. "I love you too," Melanie whispered hugging him. They stood there for the longest time until they were noticed. Someone yanked the couple apart and forced them to opposite sides of the yard.

For the rest of the hour Melanie stood in a group of girls talking about how bad their hair looked with the new highlights. They messed with each other's hair and tried to convince each other that they looked really good while Logan sat where all the weights were, bench pressing for a good number of reps before he started to run around the fenced in field. At the end of the hour there was a loud whistle and guards came out with whips. Everyone fled toward the stairs to the second story including Melanie and Logan until they were grabbed.

"Leave her alone!" Logan yelled thrashing in the arms of two large Cyclopes. "Don't you dare do anything to her!" When Melanie was dragged off to the basement he lost it for a few moments until she was out of sight.

Logan was let go and he turned to face the warden. She smiled at him and tapped her foot. The blond haired girl had her arms crossed over her chest and her green eyes glinted with a bit of mischief. "Lovely acting," she complimented clapping her hands slowly. Her brown sweater dress sat against her curves perfectly and her high boots made her a good three inches taller. "Now, we send you out in the field. Girls, take care of his disguise and then send him on his way."

Three girls walked up to him grabbing him by his arms and pulling him a long to a little office. They giggle as they handed him a shirt a stood there to watch him change. They then cut up the ends of his shorts and died a few bits of his hair white. Logan sat down in one of the chairs and waited patiently until a man came in.

"Listen, uuuh Logan?" he said unsurely looking at a paper. "You get out there you bring in her little family and boss let's your girl go. You fail, she dies. You take too long, she dies. Right now she's in the hole and she'll stay there in solitude until you come back. No food and only a limited amount of water a week. So be quick about your little mission it would be ashamed to lose something so pretty."

"Shut-up!" Logan spat.

"You," the boss walked back in sliding a pair of sunglasses onto the top of her head, "don't back talk him and be back soon. All you have to do is bring Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. One for each of our lords and then the war will begin. Go find Calypso or something and you can be safe once you get your little girl back. Goodbye Logan." A child of Morpheus walked in and smiled sleepily as Logan. As if that was the best shot of Nyquil, Logan passed out.

He had a wild dream of him escaping the mountain and running into the woods. It felt so real by the time he was running through the woods avoid monsters he thought it wasn't a dream anymore. When he got hit in the head by a tree branch and blacked out he could actually feel the pain and woke up in the middle of the woods as if it had all really happened.

"Ouch," Logan grumbled sitting up groggily. The sound of footsteps in the woods caused him to get to his feet quickly. Through the brush in the night Nico di Angelo emerged holding out his stygian blade in front of him. He froze when he saw Logan and shut stared for a bit before Odessa, Annabeth, Percy, two pegasi, and finally Tristan who ran full speed to Logan.

"Logan!" He shouted tackling him to the ground. "What are you doing out here?" Tristan asked climbing off when Logan groaned in pain.

"Yea Logan," Percy said accusingly stepping forward from the group, "what are you doing here?"

Logan looked around nervously as if he wasn't exactly sure where he was before he took in a deep breath and started the act, "I don't know."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuh lol, felt like being silly. Next chapter will be out at some point. Later people. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	26. Gone

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having internet issues along with personal issues. I guess I've sorted out some of my life/ruined it. We'll see how it goes from here. Whatever right? I'll find my way around it eventually. I hope you enjoy this chapter to those of you that actually still read my stuff. Thanks for reading if you do still care.  
**

* * *

The group of Melanie's family and their friends, plus her boyfriend, pushed through the woods every night. The journey seemed long but they were truly closer than they thought. The day they camped at the bottom of the mountain everyone started to get jittery. Tristan was the worst one.

He paced next to the fire and Annabeth sighed watching him as if she knew that he would be the same way when he was older. He would disappear behind one side of the flames and reappear on the other. Annabeth tried to convince herself that she wasn't seeing his older self on one side of the fire and the young present day one on the other.

The older one was scarred up and grimy with a bronze blade hanging from his side. His hair was a mess and he had hacked it off so much that it hung at his side his curls nearly flattened from the grease and dirt that covered each strand. When he turned at one point Annabeth took in a sharp breath seeing Luke when he didn't have his scarred face.

"Mom…Mom…Mommy!" She shook her head and blinked seeing her little boy again. "Are you okay?" Tristan asked genuinely worried for his mother. This journey and trip had already stripped so much from her including her strength. On top of that, Tristan had a sense that his father and mother still didn't get along that well.

He was jealous of the fact that every day Odessa and Nico would curl up together sharing a blanket and using each other for comfort. Percy and Annabeth however slept on opposite sides of the camp. Both would either ignore everyone or they would watch Tristan and worry. They didn't talk anymore. They didn't hug or strategize. They just laid there.

When Annabeth didn't answer Tristan threw his hands in the air. "Would you two just talk or something?" he demanded unable to stand it anymore. Annabeth and Percy looked at him in shock. They both started to say something but stopped when they heard the other person. Tristan fumed and once again Annabeth saw Luke. She closed her eyes trying to end that spell of hallucinations before she turned away from her son all together.

That day everyone at the camp went to bed uneasy. Logan sat and watched the scene unfold realizing that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be. Even the family ties that Tristan held that kept Percy and Annabeth together were crumbling before his eyes. Slowly, the task became harder and harder for Logan. He had to figure a way to get them all to the gigantes to save their daughter. He didn't have a choice; at least, he saw it that way.

When everyone was lying quietly asleep, peaceful to a certain extent, Logan had been left to be on guard. But Tristan sat quietly beside the fire warming his hand. His face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. The corners of his mouth were turned down and Logan didn't realize he was crying until Tristan wiped his eyes. Logan turned around knowing that no man wanted to be seen crying.

They ignored each other until Tristan came up to Logan sitting next to him not looking at him just facing the trees like Logan was doing. "We should go now." Tristan said sounding strong even though the tears were obvious from his puffy red eyes.

"We have to wait till night fall." Logan said taking on the conversation like a strategizing session instead of a talk with a nine year old boy.

"I've heard the stories of monsters Logan. They'll be stronger at nighttime. We need to go now." Tristan held his breath for a moment letting his lungs scream for air until he could swallow the lump in his throat and speak again. "We need to go alone too. Nico and Odessa are more comfortable at night and my parents will try to stop me." When Tristan had called them 'my parents' he considered that a blow to them. He had lost most respect for them with that choice to call them by something generic and heartless rather than 'mommy' and 'daddy.'

"Your parents would hate me if you got hurt Tristan. Your dad already hates me." Logan turned to look at him finally not sure what else to say to the kid. Tristan's brain had obviously gone into the state of mind that all demigods had: war.

"Then stay here." Tristan said flatly standing. Quickly Logan rose next to him. Tristan smirked knowing he had achieved Logan's allegiance as he turned and started toward the mountain. The two were gone from sight in a matter of minutes. The dense trees at the base of the mountain would hide them from sight as they hiked through the bit of the woods. Then their trek up the steep side of the mountain would begin. Tristan didn't even have the chance to say good bye to his parents. His decision was made, now nothing would stop him.

Of course when nightfall hit Odessa was the first to discover his absence. "Tristan! Logan! Where are you?" She yelled vanishing into the woods for a while trying to find them before Percy and Annabeth could wake up. When she came back with no proof of their leaving she hung her head. Running her fingers through her bangs she sat down on the ground in a slump. Nico joined her next to the still burning flame frowning.

"You couldn't find them?" He whispered to her watching as Percy started to stir awake.

"There's no sign of them anywhere." She muttered back.

"They probably are going up the mountain as we speak then." Nico sighed. The parents of the younger missing boy were now awake and they had nothing to say of where they had disappeared. When confronted with the question of where their son was Nico and Odessa could only reply with a single word: gone.

The search began shortly after. Camp was torn down in a matter of minutes. Annabeth and Percy vanished in search of their now lost son. As they started up the mountain Nico followed them by way of shadow travel trying to slow them down.

"They can't have gotten too far." Nico had insisted. Percy spat back with how they had all day to make the travel up the mountain. They could already be at the summit with who knows what. The top of the mountain had only been scouted out by a couple demigods over the years. None of them had come back. Chiron assumed that it was monsters that had gotten them on the travel there or the journey back. Nothing was really set in stone as to why they vanished. Annabeth and Percy didn't want their child to be apart of that mystery.

Around two or three in the morning and strange sight came into view of their strange group. Silver cloth shimmered in the mountain wind. Young girls walked about looking flustered as they rushed around a large bonfire that lit their whole camp. One girl immerged from a tent. Her silver hood was up. With choppy black hair and bright lightning blue eyes she looked around the camp. As she spoke everyone at the camp seemed to take a deep breath. Calmly the scene began again, but this time everyone was collected. Whatever she had said had made every one of the girls think about their actions and then continue with their work in a more organized fashion.

When this blue eyed girl started to walk toward them Annabeth already knew they had been spotted. Despite being caught scaling a mountain no one should be on, Annabeth smiled and ran toward her. Percy tried to catch her and stop her. But as soon as Annabeth tackled the girl in a hug he realized who it was.

"Hey fish-for-brains, you're not gonna give me a hug? Or are you too old to give hugs?" She yelled smiling. Percy gave a lopsided grin and picked up Thalia into a tight hug. "You guys snuck out of camp too? Wow, Perce you just have issues with authority don't you?"

"Always have, but this time it's my son." Percy frowned the happy reunion had ended just as fast as it had started.

"Well we have a few campers we found out here, but one of them is your daughter, not your son." Thalia frowned confused as to how it all tied together. But, as soon as Annabeth and Percy shoved her aside and ran for the Hunters' camp she found herself on the ground still confused.

Annabeth and Percy found the medical tent quickly and went inside finding a row of cots. Each one had a fallen camper in it. As they looked at each person they couldn't find her. They saw Logan crumpled and broken in a cot. But their daughter was not there. Then they looked at the faces. One by one they looked at each girl until they came to girl with mostly white hair. The tips of some of the curls were black, and her face was scarred in multiple places including a scar that ran under her eye.

"Melanie?" Percy muttered under his breath kneeling next to the cot.

"My baby girl," Annabeth moved the hair from her daughter's face touching the scar. Melanie's skin was cold beneath her fingers and Annabeth started to cry unable to hold herself together. Annabeth watched her daughter until she could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. She let out a shaky breath and sunk to the ground next to her daughter's cot.

"We found her a little ways up the mountain. She was yelling for help and bleeding badly from her leg. She was holding that boy over there," Thalia pointed to Logan on the other side of the medical tent, "she said his name was Logan and that her name was Melanie, that was the only way we recognized her. She passed out a little afterwards from blood loss, but she's stable now. Logan isn't in good shape, but she doesn't know that. And she won't be going anywhere soon with that leg. It's broken in four places and she has over forty stitches. We can keep her here."

"But, you, you don't have Tristan…you didn't find our son?" Annabeth got out through the tears that overwhelmed her cheeks.

"No, we didn't see him at all. And from what she recalls, she didn't see him either, at all…"

* * *

**There's a cliffy for you. Um, well I guess I'll talk to you all next time and we'll just go with the flow until then. See y'all later.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	27. Flailing

**Vacation + Writer's Block = CRAPPY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

~!~!~!~Mountain Top (Logan & Tristan)~!~!~!~**

Tristan was speeding ahead and Logan struggled to keep up behind him scaling a rocky cliff side as they finally were reaching the cinderblock building on the side of the mountain. They had been walking for at least three hours. Logan had demanded one break and they sat for two minutes at the most before Tristan started walking off again. The breaks afterward only short break to figure which way to go.

Logan climbed up onto the cliff right after Tristan and grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Now all we have to do is break in." Tristan whispered to himself as he analyzed every brick of the building carefully. When he tried to move forward Logan squeezed his shoulder tighter. "Ouch! Logan, let me go. The far side is weak we can go through the weak guards on that side.

"No, we have to go through the front. Come on Tristan." Logan pushed Tristan forward and the little boy stumbled before catching himself. When a woman in a tight fitting black dress and red heels came out the doors pushing sunglasses to the top of her head Logan nodded to her.

Tristan registered the silent exchange and began to thrash in Logan's hold. Wiggling out of his grip, Tristan took off toward the edge of the cliff, but he had already lost. A large hoard of men ran after him. One man tackle him and Tristan screamed as he thudded against the rocky edge of the cliff. The man pulled him to his feet and led him off toward the concrete building.

As Tristan passed Logan he spit on him glaring at him. "You're a traitor!" He screamed just before the doors were shut to the building behind him. Logan looked to his feet and the closed his eyes.

Slowly, he looked up and frowned at the woman. "Give her to me." Logan demanded.

"Oh no, you were to bring back Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, and Thalia Grace. You brought back Tristan Jackson." The woman flipped through a file looking at a picture of Tristan in the file as if she were a principal getting ready to call someone's parents. "You don't get the girl and now you have to lure them here without the son. You also have to explain to them why exactly their son is missing."

"Please, just give me Melanie. They'll come fore Tristan. I've done my job I just want Melanie back. Annabeth and Percy will come for them. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled and lighting bolted from the sky hitting Logan dead on. The warden smiled crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked. A web of lighting encased Logan's crumpled on the ground. "Fine," she chuckled nodding to one of the guards. "We'll bring you the girl, if the guards can find your body." As two men brought out a frail Melanie the warden pushed Logan's body off the edge of the cliff with her stiletto and watched as his limp body tumbled down the cliff face until his body landed with a thud at the base of the cliff.

The guards shoved Melanie off and she flailed through the air helplessly. Halfway down, she remembered everything she had learned in gymnastics and took the fall as best she could landing on her leg poorly but survive. Dragging herself to Logan, she held his head in her lap and closed her eyes not sure what to do before she started calling for help. When a group of rogue girl scouts came into sights she finally let her body relax and they tried to help her as best they could. But Logan was fading fast…

* * *

**Sorry peoples. I really am. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	28. Invisible Forces

**This chapter is short... I know I know! I'm sorry. I've been busy and I just haven't had time. I'm so sorry...**

* * *

"Get away from me! Get away!" Tristan's screaming echoed through the halls of the jail. The boys that were making their trek to the shower cocked a brow at the odd screaming. They ignored it as best they could simply because the screaming was coming from the basement. Any prisoner that was led down there was never seen again.

"Stop!" Tristan's voice was rough and he couldn't seem to muster the words anyway to try and push the shadow from him. Burns tore up Tristan's legs. He couldn't even find it in himself to scream anymore. Slowly, his voice died, like a dying battery, he ran out of charge and could only bring himself to breathe the words. The constant screaming of orders had been turned down to quiet pleads for mercy: "Please stop…"

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy were finally finding what they had been searching for. The cinderblock of a building stood strong and low-lying on the odd leveled out space of the cliff side. The lifeless souls that lingered in human form around the yard had no smile to anyone's face. The kids were all pale and their bones frail. The hairs on their head were poisoned with streaks of white.

Percy pulled Annabeth up onto the same ground and pointed to the building. "This is where she was…" he whispered shaking his head unsure what to do as he looked to the ground. Annabeth flinched as a whip came down on one of the children's shoulders.

"Get up!" a strong looking man bellowed raising his whip. "I said get up you worthless piece of crap!" Annabeth jerked forward but Percy's arm was in front of her stopping her. He shook his head as she looked over at him. She wiped away a stray tear and nodded to them as they snuck across the edge.

"We have to be quiet, and not react. There are more of them than there are us. We get caught, we lose." Percy whispered to her as he led her along. Annabeth however had already taken the initiative. With her ball cap on she had vanished and was slowly moving toward the building. When Percy turned to look for her he could see her. That's when the man looked up.

Three scars tore across his face over his left eye. His eyes were a churning dark brown that seemed to light with anger when he saw Percy. The man's senses kicked into overdrive including his common sense. _He would never travel alone…_

His eyes scanned the surrounding trying to find a sign of someone hiding. A slight shift in one of the rocks drew his attention. His eyes snapped to where t had moved. The gravel shifted under the weight of a mysterious object that he couldn't seem to lay eyes on. But oh, he had found Perseus Jackson's traveling companion.

Carefully, the man picked up a stone that would fit through the bars that lines the perimeters of the yard that created the fence. He tossed the rock in his palm once and then took it in his fingertips before launching it at the height of an average sized human. When the rock bounced off an invisible force and fell to the ground. The invisible person said not even a word or a grumble of a complaint.

A horrifying scream came from the Freeyard building and Percy's head turned toward the scream. "Tristan…" He mumbled under his breath. The invisible force that was Annabeth took off toward the building in a dead sprint.

"Lock it down! The Jacksons are here!" The man bellowed running toward the building. The prisoners turned into a flurry of hope running toward the fence where they could see Percy.

Percy tried to watch the man who had vanished inside the building but the mass of people now gathered at the bars was hard to see through. "Help me!—Percy please…- We need your help! – they're killing us, one at a time…" Percy looked at all of them trying to meet each one of them with full eye contact as if to apologize.

The doors to the building busted open and guards stepped out drawing swords. The children in the yard backed away from the bars immediately cowering away begging that they not be killed. Percy drew Riptide uncapping the pen with a certain grace from such practice with the weapon.

The jail warden walked out in her tight black dress, her stilettos leading the way. As Percy started a fight again a few guards he noticed where Annabeth's feet fell just in front of the warden who was now digging through her purse. Finally, she emerged with a small compact of powder foundation. She unscrewed the top and used it to dump powder into. With pursed lips she blew the powder into the air in front of her and Annabeth was revealed. The woman tore the hate from Annabeth's head and tucked into her purse along with her foundation.

"Get her." The warden's demonic smile echoed as if it had been said all the way to Percy who had brought down two of the three men he had been in a short lived battle in. "Let her visit her son…and Shadow."

"Don't touch her!" Percy spat sending the last of the men to the ground he spun the blade in his hand and stalked toward her as Annabeth was dragged kicking and screaming by four guards.

"Oh, I won't," she smirked, "that would just mess up my nails." She blew him a kiss and winked. "Oh, and my dad says hi. He's happy that you didn't let go of hope…that way we could have this encounter in honor of the gigantes that came after the titanic mishap. Ciao from Prometheus. He already knows what the possibilities are." She turned and headed back toward the building and Percy found that he couldn't follow. He was stuck in his spot just watching her walk away even though he wished that he could slice her pretty little head clean off her body and throw it off the cliff to let it tumbled down the mountain. "It's time to prove yourself Jackson! Make my father proud." She closed the door and Percy took in a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

_Get out. _Poseidon's voice said quickly in his head. Percy nodded and turned running to the edge. He climbed down quickly. The trek down the mountain would be a pain, but now his son and ex-wife were stuck inside a building, a building where they were killing children just to kill them. Who was to say that his son wasn't next?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	29. No Thinking

**I'm sorry for being MIA but the chapters are going to be short and less frequent. I have to work and write my own book not fanfiction. I will finish this story though. I promise. I love y'all. **

* * *

Percy sat at his daughter's bed side. She was much better now and could carry out daily function without over exerting herself, but when she slept she slept. There was no waking her. Logan however was still unconscious. He didn't wake often and when he did, he was out of it. His mind was so terribly lost when he awoke for a few moments that no one could even say he was Logan. At least not the Logan they knew.

"Percy," Thalia pushed her away into the tent making the huntresses that were present scatter back out into the open night air at the campsite, "we have to go after her. I've been protecting her for almost her whole life and she's not going to die at the top of this gods' forsaken mountain."

It had been three days. No one had gone up or down the mountain. Percy hadn't dared try and go up the mountain again. Since being frozen in his spot he found himself scared for his life. Whatever evil rested with the gigantes had taken his little seen fear to the extreme leaving him defenseless like a child, but not just a child, a mortal child; so easily susceptible to death that his own life would take him out in a matter of moments. Just his memories of pain and loss could overrun him and send him six feet under without another breath.

"We don't have a plan to defend ourselves. We would die," Percy said fearfully looking at the dirt floor beneath his feet squeezing his daughter's hand carefully.

"We don't need a plan, when did we ever have a plan as kids?" Thalia demanded flipping the canister in her hand that held her sword.

"We need a plan now." Percy stood and faced her dropping Melanie's hand. "You don't know what's up there. We need a plan in order to even make a dent in their forces. They're always one step ahead."

"That's not possible we have to have some way of surprise." Thalia insisted whispering harshly.

"They have a daughter of Prometheus! Forethought. She already knows what will happen. She knew how to expose Annabeth and I, I couldn't even move. I just…"

"You're falling apart." Thalia put her hands on his shoulders. "You need to take a moment. Catch some rest please Percy. You're being ridiculous."

"I can't just fall asleep! My son and my wife…my ex-wife are at the top of a mountain where they are killing off people. We have to have a plan and we have to do it soon or else I may never get them back." Percy moved his hands nervously as he spoke.

Thalia shook her head and reached up touching his neck. "I'm sorry," Thalia whispered before an electric current ran down her arm through her body to his neck. Percy had a struck look on his face before the shock made him pass out. Thalia whistled loudly and four girls came in all taking a hand in getting him in the cot next to Melanie's.

"Just let him rest, and don't wake him. As soon as Melanie wakes up send her to my tent. I have to talk to her about these plans that we need to go up the mountain." Thalia said sadly. She ran her fingers through her hair smearing some grime away from her face.

Stress overran her as she walked back to her tent. She lit the candles around her before closing the flaps to her tent. She sat on a pillow in the center of the floor. As the heat rose her nerves calmed. The calming technique had been taught to her by Lady Artemis when she discovered Thalia's anger issues.

But after an hour or so of letting herself just sit there Melanie finally walked in. There were bags under her eyes no matter how long she slept. But the white in her hair was slowly being fixed by a dryad that the hunters had been able to somehow support since her tree was destroyed.

By planting one of the seeds from the tree they were able to barely keep her alive until she had recovered enough. Now she traveled with them. She was a great healer. With the magic that coursed through her veins, her usefulness had a number of possibilities.

"Come take a seat," Thalia beckoned moving another pillow so that Melanie could sit across from her. "We have some things to discuss." Thalia gave a weak smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

Melanie sat down where she was instructed and crossed her legs criss-cross applesauce. Thalia watched her for a few moments just looking at her. Carefully, she rested her hands on top of Melanie's. A sigh leaked from her core and she patted Melanie's hands mindlessly.

"Your dad can't know that you're going up the mountain with us." Thalia said quietly.

"Why not?" Melanie asked confused. "You told me a couple of days ago that you needed me on this trip."

"We do. We do; it's just… your dad is kind of falling apart at the seams right now and as of now, he won't you anywhere up there." Thalia explained trying to stay calm.

"But, you need me," Melanie snapped angrily, "I'm the only one who knows the full layout! Plus – plus –,"

"You need your revenge."

"Exactly!" Melanie said triumphantly feeling like she had finally gotten somewhere in the conversation.

"He still can't know—,"

"Thalia please," Melanie begged helplessly moving her hands away from Thalia's.

"Melanie, Melanie, I didn't say you weren't coming at all," Thalia smirked slyly. "All I said was that you couldn't let your dad know."

Melanie's face lit up with delight as she finally realized what was going on. "So what's the plan?" she asked excitedly sitting forward toward Thalia.

"Well, here's the thing…"

* * *

Percy and Thalia were slowly moving up the mountain together. "Now listen," Thalia started to explain the 'plan,' "you can not think before you act." When shock passed Percy's face Thalia knew she would have to explain: "Whoever is up there and is watching what is happening in the future, they're watching you. They want to know what your next move is. If you have a sudden thought that might in some possible way work, go for it. No forethought. That's what the daughter of Prometheus is looking for."

"Thalia that will never—,"

"It will. Now no thinking." Thalia scolded as the reached the steep climb at the bottom of the cliff.

When Percy started to climb Thalia looked out to the rock behind them. Melanie was smiling. She glided across the ground gracefully moving to a hidden climbing spot. "Good luck," she mouthed to Thalia. Thalia nodded and then ascended the cliff face. "Clear my mind…" Thalia whispered to herself closing her eyes for a moment as she climbed. Surviving this fight would be whole different story to tell later on in life. The difficult part would be surviving it.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this entry. See y'all later.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	30. You'll Be Okay

**Hello all, I am sorry that it takes me so long, but I'm busy. Enjoy. **

* * *

Percy Jackson climbed up to the cliff side for the second time in days. There was a cry from a child who saw him almost immediately. She yelled at him to help her. When she grabbed the fence she jolted back with the slight shock. Percy motioned for her to be silent. The guards didn't notice the girl or Percy as he ran nearly silently to the next rock face.

Thalia finally made her way up. When she did she sat on the cliffs edge. Slipping off her cloak and circlet along with anything else that marked her as a hunter of Artemis, she dropped all of it to the bottom of the cliff. She sat on the cliff's edge in a pair of torn up cut off jeans and an old t-shirt. She looked like she was completely lost.

She set some hazel contacts on her eyes and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. With her few tweaks to her appearance she was no loner Thalia Grace. She was a stranger. That's exactly how the guards saw her too. As two of them came out of the fence to get her and find out what she's doing the plan came into play.

The first guard made it out of the gate and started his way toward the girl sitting on the cliff's edge. The second guard was about to close the gate when Percy walked up behind her. Covering her mouth he hooked an arm around her neck and dragged her backwards. When she tried to fight back he slammed her against the cliff side. She crumbled to the ground gasping for air. Percy kicked her in the stomach and she gasped still barely able to make a noise. The next kicked he landed was to her head, and the girl fell unconscious. He spat on her seemingly lifeless body.

He turned away from her in disgust and ran to the gates making sure they staid open. He drew his sword and waited for anymore guards those of which he would happily dispose of.

Thalia looked at her feet as the other guard walked up behind her. He set his hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up. Water was in here eyes and she looked as if she were break into tears.

"Miss, you can't be out here," the guard seemed polite enough but his statement was firm.

"I just…I can't find him. He came up the mountain and I can't… He's gone…" Thalia said as if she were dazed. Her pupils were dilated and she looked as if she were far away not even paying attention to the actual world around her.

"What's your name?" The guard pulled her to her feet by her arm. "Who are you looking for?" The guard demanded.

"He just came up the mountain. I told him not go without me… I told him I would come with him. He just had to wait…then I would follow…" Thalia rambled making it seem like she was almost do a decent point of insanity.

"Who are you?" The guard spat annoyed with the mind games. He let go of her arm jerking it roughly before his grip released.

"I'm Cara. Can you help me find my love?" Thalia asked her eyes still wide and dazed.

The guard looked her over and smirked as if this was his lucky day. "Of course, but if he came up here he's probably already dead," the guard said matter-o-fact-ly. "We could start a new love though," he suggested. With that he pulled her face close to his and kissed her roughly. Thalia pulled a dagger from a sheath strapped to her inner thigh. Carefully, she slid her hand back behind him. Her hand left his back for a moment to grip the blade in her hand more firmly before she stabbed him in the spinal chord.

The guard fell limp against Thalia. With disgust, Thalia shoved him away quickly sending him tumbling down the side of a cliff. She watched his body as it rolled down the cliff eventually hitting the bottom falling out of sight behind a bush.

"Forward asshole…" she muttered wiping her lips on her arm and then walking to the gate where Percy was waiting.

"Does that mean you're not a huntress anymore?" Percy asked chuckling slightly.

"Nope, it just means his body will never be found." Thalia slid the dagger into its sheath which she had slid so that it was on the outside of her thigh. Percy was about to say something when she whipped around with her dagger in hand pointing it at his neck, "Drop it okay? Just let it go."

"Yes ma'am, not that the dagger would do any good," Percy stepped forward into the dagger. The metal didn't make a mark and he just rolled his eyes and pushed her arm down. "Let's go." Percy walked for the ramp that led inside the building.

"Okay," Thalia watched him walk for a few moments and then turned to where the cliff's edge was. Melanie was sitting on the edge of the cliff waiting for the two of them to disappear inside.

Thalia turned to the other side where Nico and Odessa were leaned up against the side of the building. Odessa kissed Nico gently and then turned to Thalia and winked. Thalia rolled her eyes and hurried after Percy. She pulled down her hair and took the contacts out of her eyes dropping both the hair tie and contacts in the dirt before stepping on them.

Percy walked up into the first level of cells and Thalia jumped when Percy slammed his arm in front of her sending his sword out hitting a guard that had been hiding with a gun in hold. The guard fell to the ground in a limp pile of bones and skin. Thalia stood with wide eyes completely shocked.

"We have to go downstairs," Percy muttered running for the railing that barred off the level of flooring and the ground floor. When he jumped over the edge Thalia sighed. She reached down to the guard that Percy had killed and grabbed the keys off his belt loop. Walking around the floor following the runway that made up the second floor, she unlocked each cell that was not already open.

Girls and boys that were younger or a bit older thanked her and ran out toward the yard. The first girl Thalia unlocked was standing at the door that led into the yard. She was screaming to the others telling them that the gate was open. Thalia whistled loudly and her hawk found its way into the building perching on the nearest railing.

"Tell Artemis to be ready for some more people coming down the mountain," the hawk nodded and sounded loudly in agreement before it took off leaving the building just about as fast as it came.

Thalia finished unlocking all the cells and then came to the stairway. She ran down the stairs and met up with Nico and Odessa who were waiting patiently. In hushed tone Thalia turned to Odessa and Nico speaking to them softly, "Nico, I need you to distract the warden. She shouldn't know your hear but it'll keep her off of Percy's back so that he can think freely. Odessa, you and I are getting all these captives down safely fighting anyone in our way."

"So we're leaving Percy alone?" Nico asked worried.

"No," Thalia grinned and held up her hand snapping twice. Melanie emerged from a hidden spot by the doorway smiling. "He has help, just from someone he didn't expect. It'll keep his mind racing. Do you know where you're going Melanie?"

"All too well…" Melanie sighed before she saluted all of her elders with two fingers and then took off. Nico stalked off as well. When Thalia and Odessa left the area to start their job, the party began.

The two girls herded people down the mountain helping the smaller people down the cliff's side, making sure everyone got down safe. Nico's job was progressively harder. He knocked on the warden's office door. As soon as she opened the door he was gone waiting in her desk chair. Her eyes flared with a challenge. Trying to guess the every move of such a sporadic moving man would be difficult. She was up for the challenge and lost her focus on Perseus who was creeping to the stairs that led down to the basement, his own daughter right on his heels to assist.

Percy Jackson was focused wholly on rescuing the rest of his family. He dismissed the footsteps behind him as Thalia Grace's. In the back of his mind he knew better to confront the approaching person, but his mind had gone. His normal warrior mind had given over to the instincts of a hunter. But, the intention of this hunter was not to kill but to simply find. A tracker, if you will.

"My daughter, she speaks of a shadow in her sleep… Will she be down here do you think?" Percy asked quietly. His voice was far off as if he was just asking to get an answer. That's all he wanted, not a story, an answer. So that he would know what is coming.

"No dad… she won't be down here… She's solidified completely as a person and is the warden. Nico is handling her." Percy whipped around and Melanie's voice standing tall putting his sword to his side roughly. "Dad, please don't—,"

"What are you doing down here?" When she tried to speak he spoke again: "Never mind just get out. Go; go back to camp and rest. You can't be out here. It's dangerous."

"No dad, I know this place!" Melanie stood tall and looked at her dad just watching him. "I can tell you right now that no one is down in the basement. No one is ever down in the basement except for shadow and the captives. Since Shadow is upstairs it is only Mom and Tristan."

"Go back to camp Melanie," Percy turned away and continued down the dark corridor to the basement chamber. When the footsteps continued to follow he stopped again. "Melanie—,"

"I'm helping dad, and there is nothing you can do about it. Without this element of surprise, you wouldn't have made it this far. There are three extra people here that Shadow didn't expect and now we can save them." Melanie waited for Percy to walk until she just walked around him. Carefully, she moved through the hall finally reaching the chamber.

Annabeth was laying limp on the floor. Every large vein in her body was black. Her eyes was closed and she barely breathed when she did it was a jerky sporadic movement to attempt to inhale. Percy sprinted to her and picked up a vile that was lying on the floor next to her with a syringe that had been discarded as trash. He red the label carefully and cursed throwing it against the wall. The glass shattered tattering the small label that identified it as _empousai _venom.

Melanie watched her mother for a few moments before escaping into the next corridor that began on the other side of the chamber. This hall was short and led immediately into a cell of a room where Tristan was laying in the corner. His breathing was quick and labored he was holding his sides as if he couldn't find warmth.

Melanie walked over to him not sure what was wrong. Her foot stuck to the ground when she took one step and she looked down at the thin pool of blood she hadn't realize Tristan was sitting in. "Oh my gods…" Melanie breathed covering her mouth, "Dad…" she said quietly the first time, "Dad! Help!" Melanie screamed kneeling down next to Tristan touching his forehead. He jerked her way. His face was a ghostly white bags rested under his eyes.

"Melanie?" He rasped trying to pull his voice together for a moment.

"Shhhhh, dad is coming. We'll get you out of here." Tristan turned from her closing his eyes. A whimper escaped his chest and Melanie just swiped his hair from his forehead gently. "You'll be okay…" Melanie touched Tristan's back to rub it and hit a wound. Tristan jumped but did not move otherwise. When Melanie moved her hand away it was covered in her brother's blood from his back. She bit back the tears and closed her eyes wiping the blood off on her pants unable to ignore it now. "You'll be okay…"

* * *

**Well dramatic ain't it. Yep it is. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	31. Enduring Pain

**Hey you guys, I have another chapter for you. Enjoy. **

* * *

After minutes had passed Melanie finally had gotten fed-up. She stood with an abruptness that showed that her anger was becoming more prominent once again. She had called for help and her father was ignoring her! Melanie ran into the other chamber only to find that her dad was already gone along with her mother.

The echoing of her footsteps rang throughout the chambers as she trudged back to Tristan. Her mind raced as she tried to think. She had to get him out of here. He was bleeding too much to stay anymore and she couldn't give any type of medical help to him. She was sixteen and helpless with her little brother who was dying before her eyes.

That's when she made up her mind.

Melanie walked to Tristan with finality. Carefully, she took his arm and wrapped it around her neck telling him to hold on tight before she lifted his weight against her torso. The weight seemed like nothing at the time and she started toward the stairs. She could hear Nico running around above them laughing manically as if the job he had been assigned was just entertaining.

"Hold on, Tristan hold on," Melanie whispered to Tristan as his grip slipped some. He nodded weakly and made sure he tightened his grip. "We're not going to give up. All I have to do is get you to the huntresses," Melanie was trying to convince herself now. She was determined to get him to safety so that he would live. But, her strength wasn't what she was trying to convince herself it was. Her strength had, in fact, depleted since she had been stuck up in the Freeyard. She had been a prisoner too. Her strength was still recovering and there really wasn't as much hope as she wished there was.

Nico was disappearing and reappearing all over the place. Shouting out insults and then ending up across the room before Shadow could get a swipe at him. "Have you ever heard of shadow grabbing?" She asked suddenly as he continued to become dust and move.

"No such thing," Nico said confidently. He was sure that anything of the sort that would have to do with his father would be known by him as well. He assumed he could be cocky.

He assumed far too much.

When he tried to shadow travel at one point, Shadow flipped on a switch sending the shadows to the corners of the room trapping Nico in the shadows unable to reach his destination his formed floated in mid air almost like a ghost. Shadow reached into where Nico's shadow attempted to move and she yanked him out into his human form. Nico tumbled to the ground gasping for air not ready to be thrown back into his full form.

"Now, who are you distracting me from?" Shadow asked sticking her stiletto into the center of his back sending him from all floor to a flat form on the floor. He would have attempted to get up any other time but he was still shaking and his whole form seemed to shimmer like a mirage or a hologram with glitches.

"It doesn't matter who," he rasped clenching his fists angrily. His whole plan had been to out smart her, but obviously this girl had experience with shadows. He hadn't known, or been informed that she was at one point a shadow herself.

"What do you mean?" She dug the spike of a heel into his back and he tried to escape the pressure arching his back as if he could sink closer to the floor.

"They're smart enough to already have gotten out."

* * *

Melanie was struggling to say the least. She had made it up the maze of stairs that led above ground and was now running through the jail. She was going to make it through the front door just incase the gate had automatically closed, or some other terrible thing that would stop her. The front door only seemed logically.

"Hold on Tristan!" Melanie ordered struggling with his weight. He was slipping and she was hiding the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks from him so that he wouldn't see the pain and the fear in her eyes. She sniffled loudly and was finally making it the double doors that led into the front half of the building. "Tristan please…"

"Melanie, I just want to nap…" Tristan muttered his grip slipping again. His eyes had already drooped closed and he could feel himself falling. But, he thought it was just a nap, a nap that he would wake up from and feel completely better. This would all be a bad dream and he would be lying on his daddy's couch sweating from the bed dreams. At the end of the week his mom would come and get him and the day to day lives of their broken families would be fine. Melanie, however, had other thoughts as to what exactly would happen once Tristan fell asleep.

"Dammit Tristan, no! Just stay awake and for once do what I tell you," Melanie was starting to run by the office when Shadow pushed open the door making it slam against the wall menacingly the blinds that covered the glass rattled as it made contact with the wall. Melanie slid to the shadows hiding in a nook in the wall. She closed her eyes and covered Tristan's mouth carefully when he tried to speak.

Shadow stalked past and Melanie sighed as soon as the sound of her clacking heels left ear shot. She stood abruptly before realizing her strength was more than exhausted. Her arms shook but she started walking again. She passed the obvious and started to stumble with Tristan's weight that had taken a serious toll on her.

"Melanie… I don't want to hurt you." Tristan whispered looking up at her with slits of eyes to see the tear stains that had over run her cheek and few tears were even running down her neck. "We both won't make it if you have to carry me the whole way." Tristan tried to reason but she just wouldn't listen. She ignored him and continued to walk. "Melanie—,"

"Just shut-up Tristan," Melanie's voice cracked and she had to take a deep breath just to clear her voice enough to speak some more, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Melanie pleas—,"

"I said shut up!" Melanie stopped and looked down at Tristan whose eyes were still barely open but she could see the tears that were collecting on his lower lids. "I just, I have to get you back." She looked back up and took the first step again. Her arms were still shaking and her legs wracked with pain she closed her eyes before she took the next one trying to ignore it anyway she could.

"So what!" A voice yelled from behind her and Melanie's eyes flashed open and she cringed at the voice. "You think just because you killed all the guards I had down here that you won? You can just walk off now with my prisoners, right?"

Melanie set down Tristan and turned to Shadow who had her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot. "No, I didn't think that… I didn't kill your guards either. None of them actually." Melanie admitted reaching into her pocket grabbing the canister that had Thalia's sword in it that she had allowed Melanie to borrow for this mission as soon as they had split off.

"Then what were you going to do?" Shadow asked a little shocked as if the plan would have been as simple as what she had explained.

"I was hoping to run and make it out in time," Melanie admitted sheepishly, "but I did bring a plan B." Melanie pulled out the canister and brought the sword to life looking up at Shadow dead in the eye.

"Sounds good to me." Shadow smirked pulling a clip from her hair that elongated into a simple bronze sword.

The two ran at each other clashing blades. Melanie's body ached but she fought as hard as she could tossing as much strength as she could into each blow hacking away at Shadow's defenses. She lunged at parried away from each strike that came towards her.

Nico stumbled out of the building a few minutes surprised at the scene. Melanie met his eyes and he nodded to her. The fear that had collected in her pupils was now a message and Nico ran to Tristan scooping the boy off the ground and running toward the huntresses' camp. When he was out of sight it only left Shadow and Melanie.

After fifteen minutes, or so, of fighting Melanie finally showed a chance of weakness. Shadow took the opportunity and slashed at Melanie's side. Melanie cried out and fell to her knees shocked at the sudden pain from the opponent's blade.

"I win," Shadow smirked cockily raising her blade above her head ready to make the last strike.

Melanie, with the strength she had left lifted her blade and stabbed at Shadow. When she thought it would be blocked, when she thought it was all over she opened her eyes slowly to see shadow stumbling back from the blade. Shadow pulled her hand from her wound and stared at the blood before falling backwards.

Melanie got to her feet. Demonically she just wanted to watch as Shadow bled out and was sent back to where she belonged: Hell. But, instead she thought better and took off as fast as she could toward the camp. As long as she made it back alive with the fresh wound on her midsection she was sure she had won this battle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. comment.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	32. Going Home

**Hey guys, I know for sure that y'all probably hate me... It's been what? Two months. Something like that. But, here's a chapter y'all could read in your spare time. this story is starting to wrap up anyways. **

* * *

Melanie made it back to camp holding her side desperately. The blood was covering her palm and had stained her shirt with the stain still growing. She fell to her knees just wanting to rest. Her body ached and she could feel the life being sucked out of her.

Thalia exited the medical tent and was talking to some of her comrades. Both Annabeth and Tristan were in bad shape. They knew that Odessa could help with Annabeth but Tristan was just a matter of surviving long enough for his wounds to heal. "Thalia…" She turned quickly to the sound of her name. Melanie was lying on the ground with her eyes closed as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh gods, get her father," Thalia yelled as she ran over to her. She kneeled down next to her carefully rolling her into the recovery position. "Melanie, hey, you made it back. You are going to be okay." She whispered moving the white hairs from Melanie's face carefully.

"I just want to go home," Melanie sobbed. "I want to wake up." Melanie whispered closing her eyes. The world started to fade from around her as she heard her dad talking to Thalia. They didn't sound rushed as if they were going to run her into the medical tent and try to save her life. They sounded defeated as if it was time for them to just let it go.

They had tried to hard to get their family back and now that they were all there they accepted defeat because there was nothing else they could do. The Gigantes were on the rise and there was no escaping that. Their family was safe and they would wait until they were needed again. For now, they just wanted to go home and pretend that everything was normal until the time came.

Melanie woke up with her head pounding. She was in her dad's house lying in her bed from when she was younger. Her side ached but when she looked there was no cut. There weren't even stitches. Her mom walked in and handed her a glass of orange juice sitting at the foot of her bed while she swirled a spoon around a bowl of cereal.

"Mom, what happened? Where is Tristan? Are you okay?" She looked her mom over deciding that her veins were no longer the obsidian black she had last seen her mother with. She remembered clearly how she had last seen Tristan and she feared that she wasn't going to get to see him again.

"He's fine," Annabeth looked up at her daughter who cringed back. "Yea, I know, my eyes are still black. They're starting to fade though." Annabeth smiled at her daughter moving the hair from Melanie's face. "We all have our scars from this, but I think we're stronger now." Annabeth sighed collecting her dishes and standing. "Your dad and I need you guys to be ready to go soon. We need to head into the city in a little bit because we have some business to take care of at the Empire State Building. Be ready to go in three hours please." With that she walked out.

Melanie sat up in her bed getting to her feet groggily. She walked toward her bedroom door slowly making her way down the hall to the bathroom. She passed Tristan's room and stuck her head inside to see Tristan sitting there playing Monopoly against Logan who looked well rested and humored by Tristan's explanation about how if he could rule the stock market then he could rule the world. Simply because money was everything.

She slipped away from the doorway without a word going into the bathroom. She turned on the lights and was about to get undressed to get in the shower when she found herself face to face with the mirror. Her hair was still almost completely white. The curls that had stayed black were like sore thumbs among the snow.

"Oh gods…" She closed her eyes not wanting to see it anymore. "It was all real," she whispered trying to block it out. Her mom had been perfectly calm with the fact that it was real but Melanie didn't have to face it then. This is what her mom had meant by scars. This was Melanie's scar.

Without so much as another glance she got in the shower to wash away the tears that were so obvious in her eyes.

Annabeth and Percy were in the living room talking to each other. They still hadn't agreed on what exactly they were going to tell Zeus when they got to Olympus. Sure, they had proof that something was on the rise, but to only say in personal experience that they had caught Gigantes in the act was a whole different thing. There was no way in Hades that they would be believed right off the bat. No, they would need proof, proof they had not bothered to go back for and collect.

"Annabeth we can't go back just to get something to show Zeus," Percy said as they stood in the living room. This was as far away as they could get from the kids without going outside where the paparazzi would've been happy to take their picture. They knew they were out there despite their _extremely _discrete black van.

"Well, then they won't believe us. It'll take like two seconds for Nico to jump back over there and grab something out of the building." Annabeth bargained looking at Percy waiting for the logic to hit him that they needed proof.

"Annabeth, instead of analyzing and calculating everything that we need to impress the gods think about what we need to do for this family. The kids are going to go back into school as soon as summer is over and will have to get back into a normal life. You'll have to go back to your life and I'll be going back to work. Right now, what our kids need is for us to watch out for them." Percy put his hands on her arms holding her in place by her biceps. "Right now, we just need to be parents. After this meeting, all of this journey to get back our family will be ignored because we're not going to make them live through something like that. They're not going to go through a war like we did. We've experienced death and loss and I don't want them to feel that too. I know you don't want them to experience that." Percy whispered.

Annabeth nodded stiffly agreeing with him. He was right, but she wouldn't voice that. No, she would never admit that.

Everything they had seen near Melanie's age for the two parents was still a haunting memory. Though they carried on with day to day life they carried the deaths of their friends from camp with them. Beckendorf, Selena, and even Luke, those were only three that stuck out in their minds while there was a sea of kids who had lost their lives for that war.

Some hadn't even reached the realization of who they were. They had been in their hometowns living in normalcy. Then the information of reality was shoved down their throats and it smothered them. Gun shots, mysterious sword wounds, it had all coated the news feeds. The only reality they had ever known had been shattered and the shards were used to kill them.

All the deaths had been realized all too late. With no warning, families lost children sometimes even mothers. Everyone had suffered a toll, their children going missing or found dead. Their killers stalked around with weapons of destruction that left an affect long after the war was over. That affect would weigh down the observers and those at fault until the last person died. For those that were immortal would have to live with it forever with no escape.

"No, no, we'll just move on. That never happened." Annabeth smiled at Percy sighing. She would never want to subject her children to that. They deserved better. For a time, she thought she deserved better, but she had asked for it as soon as she walked off of her father's property as a young child. From there, her fate was decided.

Percy let his fingertips glide across her cheek as he moved the hair from her face. Her blonde hair was soft to the touch as he tucked it behind her ear. Annabeth shock was apparent on her face as he watched for her reaction. When she didn't push him away he pulled her closer moving her body closer to his in an attempt to make her realize what he was doing. When she did react positively she brought her face up to his moving her lips to his.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I beat Logan at—!" Tristan shouted as he and Logan barreled toward the living room. As soon as Logan was able to see into the room he grabbed Tristan yanking him back to the stairs. He struggled at first in shock trying to get free.

"Whoa little man!" Logan hushed him as he realized Tristan was about to bust his top at him. "Peak around the corner," Logan whispered pointing to the doorway that led into the living room.

Tristan tiptoed to the edge of the doorway looking around into the living room. "No way," he muttered turning back to Logan who chuckled at Tristan's gaping mouth. "We have to go tell Melanie," Tristan shot past Logan like a speeding bullet sprinting up the stairs to Melanie's room. "Melanie! Melanie, Melanie, MELANIE!" Tristan screamed banging on the door as hard as he could.

Melanie opened the door glaring at him. Her hair was twisted up on top of her head with the towel and she was in shorts and a tank top. "What do you want? I'm trying to get dressed." Melanie said angrily with only one of her eyes done with makeup and an eyeliner pencil in her hand. She was half ready in almost every sense of the term.

"It's Mommy and Daddy!" Tristan gushed jumping up and down.

Melanie turned serious setting down the pencil and taking down her hair out of the towel before stepping out of her room. "What about Mom and Dad? Are they okay? Is someone in the house?" Melanie rang off questions like she was reading from a list.

Meanwhile, Tristan was jumping up and down like he needed to go to the bathroom. He had tried to be patient. He had really tried, but his excitement got the best of him. He grabbed his big sister's hand and dragged her down the stairs as if she were a wagon pulling her up to the doorway into the living room. "Look," he urged poking Melanie in the small of her back.

Melanie stopped his hand and peaked around the corner to see her mom and dad standing there kissing as if they hadn't seen each other in forever and one had just come back from overseas. Annabeth's hands were tangled in Percy's shaggy hair and he was crushing her against him in an embrace that seemed would never end.

Melanie turned around to face Tristan and then at Logan who was smiling like he knew she would be the happiest person right then. "Oh my gods, yes!" She said a little too loudly jumping into Logan's arms. He swung her around before setting her on her feet kissing her fiercely. Tristan fist pumped acting like the little boy he was for once in his life dropping to his knees like he had just won the biggest football game of his career.

"What are you guys doing?" Annabeth asked standing in the doorway with Percy at her side.

Melanie and Tristan looked at each other and then at their parents not sure what to say exactly. But, Tristan started to laugh dissolving all the tension in the air. All the kids started to laugh and Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other in confusion. Their cluelessness only made Melanie and Tristan laugh harder before Melanie escaped back up stairs to finish getting ready. Tristan sprinted for the kitchen and Logan just stood there not sure what to do until he chose wisely and followed after Logan when Percy gave him the evil eye.

"What were they laughing—,"

"I don't even know. They got it from you." Annabeth had cut him off and then smirked when she finished talking taking off upstairs. Percy chuckled shaking his head. This was something he had wanted back since she had walked out the door. Now, he just needed to talk her in to staying long enough to keep their family together.

First step to that was surviving the meeting that they were headed to that afternoon.

Melanie and Tristan sat in the back quietly the whole ride into the city. They were confused as to why exactly they were going to the Empire State Building, but they didn't ask questions as they all piled out of their mom's car. Percy was talking about gas mileage and how Annabeth's car wasted so much money. She rolled her eyes and ignored him for the most part until she would comment on how she is famous and didn't need to worry about money at this point. She had plenty especially since she would be selling her house to move back into Percy's place.

The family of four piled into the elevator and Percy pulled out the card to slide into a slot in the all. The button that was usually hidden by a thick layer of the mist showed itself and Percy lifted Tristan into the air so that he could press it. Melanie was gawking at how normal this seemed for Percy and Annabeth as they continued to bicker about money the whole ride up.

Melanie was flabbergasted that there was a magic button in the wall. Plus the fact that her dad was just carrying around a key to the Empire State Building elevator in his wallet like a Starbucks gift card. She felt lost in this sea of craziness and she rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to somehow prevent the oncoming headache.

The elevator car they were in shook violently for a moment and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I told Hecate the magic they were using to bring the cart of the building and disappear were clashing, but no. That goddess is so stubborn." Thunder rumbled and Percy chuckled. "What? It's true Hecate and you know it!" Annabeth shouted just before the elevator sounded and the doors slid open.

A city of old fashion marble building entwined with gorgeous metals that sparkled in the sunlight enveloped Melanie's senses as she stepped out of the elevator onto a marble path way that looked like a few marble columns lying side by side that led from the elevator to the ground of the what seemed to be a floating island in the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy said to his daughter putting a hand on her shoulder as Annabeth walked past them with Tristan leaving them behind as Melanie basked in the city's magnificent glow of perfection. "Your mom designed it from the trimming to the rooftops." Percy patted his daughter's shoulder gently and then walked after the other two members of his family quickly.

Melanie pulled herself out of the trance the hypnotic city had put her in and jogged after the rest of her family to catch up. Tristan was walking around with a gaping mouth as he broke down the buildings in his mind compiling back together trying to figure how they seemed to stand so solidly and gorgeous. Annabeth was holding his hand making sure he didn't run into anything as his attention was clearly not on the path in front of him.

Eventually, Annabeth and Percy were able to drag their children into the palace at the top of the mountain of an island. The gold that was placed in the marble of this building seemed to glint with the power of the sun incased in it. The presence of powerful gods seemed to roll off the building in heavy waves.

Making their way down the hall they family finally made it to the throne room that had its doors open wide to welcome the family. Annabeth and Percy took a deep breath looking at each other for a moment to find strength before walking in before the gods. Twelve giants were city in large thrones all specifically made for each god personally.

There was a woman stoking a fire in the center of the room which she slowly left as the family walked in. Percy and Annabeth nodded to the woman and she just smiled with a warm glow to her fire lit eyes as if the fire she had just been watching over was reflected in her eyes even though she was no longer next to the licking lively flames.

"Ah finally, the Jackson's choose to join us." Zeus said in an annoyed voice. His voice boomed out from him like thunder and Melanie and Tristan looked around at each of the gods in awe. They ignored the man that was specifically addressing their family until his anger showed through the clearing of his throat.

"Don't harass my grandchildren Father," A woman with black hair said. She had grey eyes that seemed wise beyond the years of the form she had taken to for that moment in time.

"Yes Brother, this is their first time among immortals and all require time to grow used to the presence," Poseidon, a man with looks much like Percy's with his pitch black hair that seemed soft as calm water.

"Fine, fine," Zeus quieted the room again with his gruff voice. Even the fires crackling seemed to cease. "Let the meeting begin."

* * *

**Well there you have it. There will be at least one more chapter. Maybe two. I'm not quite sure yet. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	33. Peace of Mind

**This is the last chapter of this story. Yes, after 33 chapters and over 60,000 words it is over. I hope you enjoyed my writings because I'm not sure if I will be continuing any other stories. I need to focus...haha just kidding. Focus is not in my vocabulary which is why my stories seem kind of sporadic sometimes, but this one is over with. Thank y'all. You're awesome.**

* * *

The decision had been made. Right now, the threat was contained and until there was any other proof that the Gigantes would be returning everything would go along as if life were once again normal. Zeus hadn't blown anything up so it had been an all around good meeting. There had been no maiming and no lighting bolts. Even Percy was able to somewhat enjoy himself in the presence of his father who kept smiling at him proudly.

Percy was able to make a family and have a life outside of having to run for his life. Most of the people that had gone through the war had made something of themselves. All of them were considered to have made huge successes of themselves even if they were only in sad day jobs and had a home to go to. It was pure success for survival.

Yep, everything was going great until Hephaestus called in Logan. While Melanie's face lifted Percy's fell into anger with his arms crossed over his chest. Hephaestus chuckled at Percy's anger that still seemed to be rising.

"Now we can discuss a few presents for our heroes." Aphrodite squealed clapping her hands excitedly. "Melanie, Melanie, you first," Aphrodite giggled. She hopped from her throne like a giddy child. Percy was tense as Aphrodite grabbed his daughter's hand and then pulled her out of the room into the hall. Even Logan was uptight about it. His whole body was locked up as if he could spring at any moment after the goddess.

Melanie went out with Aphrodite pretty willingly and stopped when she was told to do so. "My dear, you are so gorgeous. With a mix of the beauty of your mother and the gorgeousness of your father," Melanie made a face that showed she didn't want to hear about how much Aphrodite loved to look at Percy Jackson. Her gift was molting into a punishment listening to Aphrodite's dreamy words about her dad.

"Yes," Melanie finally said interrupting Aphrodite's words, "but holding the sky has ruined me. Look at me." Melanie motioned to herself and Aphrodite's face fell. Melanie had fallen into what Aphrodite thought to be called self judgment. She was covered in scars. Across her arms, across her legs, there were even scars on her face and neck. Her hair had been turned from it beautiful pitch black to a snow white. Still gorgeous, Aphrodite thought Melanie's beauty was still there but the tears in her eyes showed how Melanie disagreed. "I will never be who I was. I can't compete at an elite gymnast level anymore because it's about beauty and grace and strength all of that was stolen from me. I won't swim because I'll get questions on why I have so many scars."

She took a deep shaky breath that wracked her whole frame as she looked the goddess straight in the eye. "You guys want us to go back to normal. You want us to pretend none of it ever happened but I will never be able to go back to my life. Zeus will pretend that Gigantes are still locked up and he wants to pretend like Olympus won't have to relive that war, but it's already started. Whether you like it or not, they have already declared war on Poseidon and Athena because they want payback. Don't you dare think my grandparents will allow it to be forgotten so easily. They will make sure my family is safe. They will not pretend that this didn't happen. I am proof that it did."

Aphrodite sighed looking away from Melanie for a second to collect herself. "Melanie, I want to help you get your life back. I may be thought as nothing on this floating rock other than a goddess who likes to mess with peoples' love lives, but I can help with this so that you can have some peace of mind. I want you to have your life back and I can help by giving you back a piece of your confidence." Aphrodite touched Melanie's cheek and then brushed the hair from her face. "I'm going to let you have back a piece of your life."

A golden light tumbled down the hall in a wild chase straight for Melanie's back. Aphrodite's face lifted into a smile as she watched it approach. Melanie looked behind her and then turned completely watching the light approach in a hurried frenzy. "Aphrodite…what is—?" When Melanie turned to ask Aphrodite what it was the goddess was gone. She turned back to the golden light and felt like she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The light didn't scare her. Not when it was running for her and not when it hit her.

Her hair blew back behind her as if a large fan was blowing it that way and the golden light warmed her completely for a few moments. When it was gone she felt refreshed as if she had just been given caffeine in one of its purest forms. She gave a heavy sigh when the effects seemed to wear off. She turned to go back into the throne room coming face to face with a mirror that seemed to be floating with that same golden light that had hit her.

"Oh my gods…" Melanie breathed looking at herself. The scars that had covered her completely were now gone. The pink lines were still fading but they were eventually gone. Her hair tumbled down from the dying wind slowly changing from white to a pure black. Her eyes cleared. The clouds, that had fogged them over for so long as if she had aged far too much, vanished and she was left with her old self. She looked strong and she looked like her. She was the person she wanted to be, she was herself.

With her confidence renewed Melanie walked back into the throne room. Aphrodite was perched perfectly on her throne with her skirts from her robes billowing out around her. Melanie whispered a thank you to the goddess and Aphrodite seemed to glow for a moment with the praise she received.

Melanie walked straight to Logan and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and became wide eyed looking at her. "Melanie?" Melanie nodded to him smiling widely as tears gathered in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close and she stayed in his hold not wanting to move away from him.

That day as the meeting wrapped up, the Jackson family was presented with a thick covering of Mist to protect their family. Monsters could not sniff them out and most supernatural beings with the intention of hurting them wouldn't be able to find them. Logan was given forgiveness that Chiron would have to agree to so that he could live outside of camp still so that he could protect the Jackson's as their Watcher and as Melanie's boyfriend.

Life went on after that, there was no talk of the war. There weren't even any signs of it coming to reality. Melanie started competing again. Sneaking behind her gym's rules she dated Logan freely. The whole family spent the summer in Hawaii. Annnabeth and Percy got a remarried and their family was rejoined. Anna Magnum disappeared off the map. Her 'twin' Annabeth Jackson mourned at a fake funeral for her beloved sister and everything was normal again. Tristan started surfing with both Logan and Percy. Logan finally got Percy's approval.

Everything seemed to have fallen into place until one day:

Melanie and Logan were out for the day. They decided that they were going to finally have a calm date in Central Park. With promises that she would always have her cell on her parents had allowed it. Tristan was upstairs using Legos on a giant Lego mat to create the next empire he would rule. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the couch watching an old movie from their childhood laughing at how cheesy it seemed now.

The doorbell rang and Percy got up running over to answer it. He opened the door to see Logan there looking like he was scared. "Logan, where is Melanie? You two were supposed to be at the park all day."

"Sir, I had to talk to you. There's been more trouble," Logan said with a seriousness that shocked Percy. Annabeth walked up behind Percy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The gods said it was impossible for them to bounce back so soon." Percy said walking outside and away from Annabeth. He closed the door behind him to talk to Logan more privately. Percy would handle whatever had showed up. They would handle this quickly before it got out of hand. He would protect his family if it was bad enough.

"Yes, but the Thrakian people survived our gods' downfall," Logan growled. His whole body seemed to turn to an ash black and they rearranged themselves in a swirl of darkness until it reformed into a man with battle armor on and wielding a sword. "Take him and the family," he order pushing past Percy Jackson and into the house.

Percy thrashed wildly against the men that had grabbed his arms. As a whole squadron of men entered his house he screamed at them. He broke free of the men's grasps running into the house to get to Tristan before the men found him. He was taken down on the stairs with a blow to the back of the head.

Tristan was grabbed and led from his room roughly. "Daddy! Mommy!" Tristan screamed tears in his eyes.

Percy was dragged from the house along with Annabeth and Tristan, but he was nearly unconscious. As they loaded the rest of his family in a van that looked like what the press drove that used to follow Annabeth around they left him in the front yard. The head guy that had answered the door climbed into the van and turned back to the two men standing over Percy.

"Take him out," He ordered in three quick words.

"No!" Percy screamed in agony as the butt of a sword came down on his neck.

Black.

* * *

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
